Twilight University
by bluefire022
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Isabella makes one of the hardest decisions of her life; she decides to leave everything behind to attend a famous University in New York. What happens when she meets a certain bronze haired boy named Edward Cullen? AH. OOC.
1. New Beginnings

**Summary: **Seventeen-year-old Isabella Swan probably makes one of the hardest decisions of her life; she decides to leave everything behind in order to attend a famous University down in New York City. What happens when she meets a certain bronze haired boy named Edward Cullen, as well as the rest of the Cullens and Hales? All HUMAN.

**Bella Swan: **17 (almost 18) **  
Alice Cullen: **19**  
Edward Cullen: **20**  
Rosalie Hale: **21**  
Jasper Hale:** 21**  
Emmett Cullen: **21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" My mom, Renee, asked for the millionth time this week.

"Yes mom. I'll be just fine." I sighed; she was giving me the _look_. Again. "Don't worry about it mom; I'll be fine. I _want_ to go."

"Are you sure?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Trust a mom to worry about University more than her daughter. "Yes, mom. I'm sure. Let's get going. I don't want to miss my flight," I said with mock enthusiasm.

And with that, my mother started the engine and drove us to the Fort Lauderdale airport.

My mom wasn't really the chatterer, and neither was I, so we both sat in silence for the hour-long car ride. I took a deep breath and sighed. I could feel my mother glancing at me sideways, so I decided to look out my right window, too lost in my own thoughts to notice my surroundings.

I will never regret the decision I made to move away; away from my home, my friends, my mother and most of all, my childhood memories. I had already said my goodbyes to the sun and my friends, knowing I wouldn't see them for about four years.

I was born in Forks, Washington, and moved to Florida with my mother when I was two, where I lived a happy fifteen years with my mother in our apartment. Just like everyone else, I began school when I was four, eventually made new friends, and created a serene, comfortable life for myself.

Just recently, I won a scholarship to a very famous university down in New York City, where I was headed to. It was hard leaving my whole behind, but I knew it was for the best.

Before I knew it, we had reached the airport.

My mother unlocked the trunk for me as she said, "I'm really doing to miss you, Bells." Her voice broke on my name, and it was then that I realized she was trying to hold back her tears.

I softly brushed away my moms' tears with the pad of my thumb. I grabbed her hands and patted them with my own. "I know mom. I'll be fine though. I promise, and don't worry. We can always chat and talk on the phone together, and before you know it, I'll be coming home for Christmas."

I hoped my voice wasn't shaky. Somehow, I've managed to get this far on the journey to my new life awaiting my three hours from now. If I break down now, she'll notice and I'll never be able to leave.

My mom shook her head and attempted a half-hearted smile as she took out one of my bags and handed it to me, keeping the other two in her left hand. I shut the trunk, and we began walking towards the airport.

As I took one of my last breaths of the hot, humid air and gorgeous sceneries of palm trees surrounding me, I sighed.

I'm really going to miss this place.

Soon enough, we found my gate; Fort Lauderdale to New York. My suspicions were confirmed; it was, indeed, a three hour flight. I said my farewells to my mom, promising her that I'd call and e-mail her regularly.

I quickly checked that I had everything with me, and made my way inside.

I admit it—I was lost. I didn't know where to go, or how to get to GATE 3. Heck, I didn't even know _where _I was, and my flight was leaving in one hour. I glanced at my wrist and mentally cursed myself for not bringing a watch. I took deep breaths, and tried to push the negatives out of my mind. There was no need to panic.

Everyone was walking around very quickly, not stopping to a halt or to take a break. Everyone seemed in such a rush.

All except for one person.

I noticed a tall man leaning against the wall. I decided to take my chances and went up to him. He wore ripped jeans and a plain black t-shirt that looked like it hadn't been washed for years. He was much taller than my five feet and five inches. He was practically bald. The only hairs he had on his head were white. He didn't seem to notice me approach him seeing as his eyes were closed.

Overall, he looked in a pretty bad state, but I decided to take my chances. This is just like that old quote 'don't judge a book by its cover', right? And maybe this guy could actually help me.

When I was only two feet away from him, I cleared my throat to catch his attention. It didn't seem to work. Maybe he was sleeping, or maybe I wasn't loud enough. But seriously, who sleeps while standing up and slouching on the wall? I tried again. Automatically, his eyes snapped open and a smile crept onto his damaged lips.

He was eying me up and down, and then glanced at the bags in my hands longer than necessary. "Yes?"

His eyes were startlingly yellow and looked wicked in a sense. I thought his teeth would probably be terribly crooked and yellow, but when I saw them, I knew that was a big understatement.

Even by saying one simple word, his breath hit me hard. It smelt so terrible; I don't even think there were words to describe it. I thought there could be no smell worse than rotting fish, or a decaying body, but I guess I was dead wrong. I think bad breath now has a completely new meaning when being described for _him_.

Now that I noticed, he himself also had a very foul odour, as if his breath wasn't bad enough. I didn't notice it from far away, but now his clothes also look in a very bad condition and disoriented. His whole appearance made me want to throw up.

I suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all. Maybe I—

"Yes?" He cleared his throat, and I noticed myself absently staring at his gold tooth.

Ew...

A blush slowly crept onto my cheeks. He oddly seemed to be enjoying himself. "Uh...," it was then that I remembered what I had walked up to him for. "Um, I was just wondering which hallway leads to TERMINAL 3? You know the one for New York?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but someone beat him to it. "That would be the one on your right side, over there." The husky voice that sounded like velvet came from behind me.

I turned around to find a guy who looked around my age, or probably a few years older than me, with gorgeous emerald green eyes and auburn coloured hair, pointing to an entrance at my right. I couldn't form coherent words to say, so I just kept staring like an idiot until he said, "Come on. I'm going there too."

I picked up my bags and noticed the auburn-haired boy glaring at the man. Yes, he was actually glaring. He looked so menacing, that his expression actually sent chills down my spine, and the tiny hairs on my forearm to stick up on end.

But he quickly turned to face me, and gave me shockingly dazzling smile, exposing a set of perfect ultra-white teeth. He motioned for us to go with his left hand. As we were walking, I couldn't help but feel curious.

"So," I said, trying to start up a conversation, "you know that guy." It sounded more like a statement rather than a question, but I didn't want him to think I was nosy.

"No, I don't really know him, but he tried stealing some of my sisters' bags when I wasn't there. Luckily, the security guards were though. They let him go after he somehow convinced them that he thought those were his bags. As if a full grown man would carry around hot pink suitcases," he shook his head back and forth. "Sometimes, those security guards are so blind..." He trailed off, probably re-calling some event he remembered. I couldn't help but feel strangely curious about this stranger.

"Yeah, okay. I get that part, but why'd you come here? I mean, I think I was fine. I was only asking him where TERMINAL 3 was." I stopped my rambling there, now feeling completely idiotic.

He simply chuckled. "You looked pretty lost. Actually, my family and I were having pizza over there." He pointed to Pizza Hut, "And then my brother started laughing out of the bloom. We turned to look in the direction he was pointing at, and we saw you. You were slowly walking somewhere looking completely lost.

"After that, we didn't really pay attention to you seeing as you turned a corner and disappeared. After about five minutes though, my brother nudged me to get my attention and pointed to you. It looked like you were going in circles, and you looked really stressed out. My brother said 'Don't get involved', but as everyone left for a washroom break, I noticed that guy watching you."

His face suddenly sharpened again as that same frightening death-glare appeared on his face. This guy obviously hated that old man to the bone. But quicker than I could notice, it dissolved into a beautiful crooked smile, and he went on. "He pretended to be sleeping when he noticed you walking in his direction. So I assumed that he was planning to steal your bags as well.

"Since I wasn't in any hurry to do anything, I decided to go and help you," he finished.

"Well, thanks."

By now, we reached TERMINAL 3, and I began rummaging through my purse for my ticket and anything else I might need.

He glanced at his watch and panic rose on his beautiful face.

I looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I have to find my brother and sister." He slowly started to sound calmer. "I guess I've got to go. But the way, my name's Edward." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. His hand felt surprisingly warm and soft against mine.

When our skin made contact, it felt like an electric current was passing through it. It didn't feel painful or bad. It strangely felt... right?

"My name's Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I said.

"Maybe I'll see you on the plane, Bella."

"Yeah. See ya."

He then took off—more like ran off—clearly in a hurry.

After the three-hour flight, I was finally in New York City. I grabbed a TAXI, giving the driver the University address.

In twenty minutes tops, I arrived at Twilight University.

It was pretty easy finding the dorms. The tall building had 'STUDENT DORMS' neatly printed on the front glass door. I went inside and the security guard asked me for my ID. I showed it to him and he told me where the elevator was located, handing me my room key. It opened with _ding!_ and fancy elevator music began playing in the background as I stepped inside.

Out of the eleven floors, mine's was on the fifth. I soon found my room and went in. I flicked on the lights and my jaw dropped.

The dorm had been designed like a mini-apartment.

No, it was much, much better.

I gave myself a tour of my new 'house' and found that there was only one bedroom with two beds in it. I wondered who my new room mate would be, or how she'd be like, or when she'd arrive, for that matter.

I dumped my bags on my bed and went to wash up in the washroom. I went to the kitchen, and to my surprise, the fridge was loaded. Drinks, junk food, deserts, literally anything and everything.

I made myself microwavable frozen pasta, and poured some Sprite to go along with it. I sat on the kitchen island and ate my dinner in silence.

When I was finished, I dumped the plastic plate and up in the garbage and headed for the living room. I had such a nice leather couch and an awesome 62 inch plasma screen television hooked up and screwed to the wall. I decided to watch an episode of 'Gossip Girl' and found myself slowly drifting to peaceful sleep in the process.

I woke up much too soon for my liking. It felt like a person was shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. "Hey! Wake up!" A girls' voice said. My eyes fluttered open to find a short beautiful girl with spiky get black hair and wonderfully pretty green eyes, crouched down, kneeling, in front o me.

"Wh...?" I stuttered. I embarrassingly cleared my throat. "Not to sound rude or anything, but you are…?"

"I'm your new roomy. And this," she said, gesturing to everything around her, "is our room."

"Are you new here, too?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. This is my second year here." At my questioning look, she rolled her eyes and flopped down beside me. "Usually, first years get paired with other first years, so I'm not sure why this happened." She shrugged. "But I could care less whether I shared a dorm with a freshman or a sophomore. What's your name?

"Bella. Short for Isabella. I moved here from Jacksonville…So what's your name?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'm Alice Cullen. I can tell we'll be great friends. You have a great sense of fashion you know." Up until now, I hadn't realized that I didn't change. I was still wearing my light purple American Eagle halter top with sequenced shiny beads along the neckline and bottom, faded black skinny jeans, a pair of black strappy four-inch heels, large purple hoop earrings, and some dark heavy make-up around my eyes. My hair was straightened to the extreme, and hung loosely, falling over my shoulders and ended midway, right above my elbow.

This outfit was a gift from my mom, as a going away present. I guess I did look a bit overdressed for an average student attending University.

"So what brings you here, Bella?" she asked, as she took a seat beside me on the couch.

"I got a scholarship to this place, all expenses paid. So I thought, hey, why not? What's there to lose? It's New York for God sakes!" At this, Alice chuckled. "Now tell me about yourself. It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."

"Sure. So let's see... I graduated from Tenor High School in Fort Lauderdale in the summer of 2007. My brothers were already enrolled in this school, so I thought 'Why not just go with them?' It's freakin' New York City, like you said."

"So this is your first year in University?" she asked.

"Yeah. So that makes you a year older than me." She seemed pleased by this, but why? I may never know.

"So have you seen much of New York, Bella?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I got here by taxi, and on my way here, the taxi driver showed me the attractions and all that jazz. We so have to go shopping some time. I saw some pretty big malls here."

"Oh, I'd love to go shopping, Bella! I just know we're going to be the best of friends."

Her hyper mood was contagious. I laughed at her cheerfulness, and suddenly remembered something. "You know, I'd love to keep talking, but I have classes tomorrow." I glanced at the clock hung on the wall, right above the television. "You know, Alice, it's already 3:56 am. We should seriously get some sleep."

Her face fell a little from hearing this, but she quickly regained her composure before I could comment on it. She got up and gestured for us to go. She changed in the bathroom while I changed in the bedroom. I jumped on my bed and let wonderful sleep take over me.

I groggily woke up the next morning thanks to Alice opening the curtains and blinding me with sunlight. "Come on, Bella. You gotta get up or we'll be late."

I moaned and put my pillow over my head. Several people started laughing and my head immediately shot up to meet four pairs of curious eyes examining me.

Alice was on my bed, literally jumping up and down, trying to get my attention, and then there were the three mysterious unknown people standing around the room. There were two boys and one girl. They all seemed older than me.

The girl was blond and had light blue eyes like crystal, which looked like they were glittering. She looked like the type who'd be a model by now. The type who'd make every girl take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same building. The type of girl who'd appear on the cover of a swim suit magazine.

The guy beside her looked taller than average and he had short dirty blond hair, spiked up, with hazel eyes. He had huge muscles. He looked like the type of guy who'd do some serious weight lifting. He looked at least 25, not 20, and looked quite intimidating, at the very least.

Leaning at the door frame was yet another guy. This stranger had light brown hair and violet coloured eyes. He wasn't that built, but you could tell he worked out.

These three strangers looked completely opposite of each other. Yet these four looked undeniably beautiful. And here I was, plain Jane, in the middle of them all.

It was Alice who broke the brief silence. "These are my friends, Bella. The guy with the dirty blond hair is Emmett, my oldest brother. The girl beside him is his girlfriend, Rosalie. And lastly, the guy standing at the doorway is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend. He and Rosalie are siblings." They all gave me warm smiles, which I immediately returned. "'Kay Bella. Now that you've met the group, it's time to get dressed. There's only one hour until school starts."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. When I got out, I decided to wear an Aeropostale polo with pink and purple stripes along with a denim jeans mini skirt, and a pair of black flats with a bow at the front, along with a pair of purple hoop earrings that I wore yesterday. I decided to wear my hair down, since it was already straightened.

I applied some lip gloss and headed to the kitchen to find it completely deserted, except for a short pixie-like figure occupying a stool at the kitchen island, silently eating a bagel. "Where's everyone?"

"They left to their dorms to get ready. I just wanted to introduce them to you. Come sit and eat."

Turns out, Alice didn't have any classes in the morning, so I had to find my own way around.

"I'll see you at lunch, right?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yup." She smiled. "We'll be at the caf."

As I was headed to my class, I thought about all that Alice told me. Apparently, she was headed for the fashion industry, while I was going for journalism. I learnt Rosalie was into auto, and Jasper was more in the History. Emmett was studying to go to law school.

My nose was 'buried' in my map so deep that I didn't even notice the person ahead of me, until I bumped into them, and much to my embarrassment, fell flat on my butt. That's going to leave a mark, I thought.

"I'm so sorry!"

I jerked my head up to look at the person, and with a jolt, realized this was the same green-eyed, tan skinned, beautiful guy who looked like he could be an Abercrombie model. This was the same Edward I met at the airport.

He, too, seemed to realize this. His expression softened up a bit. "Bella?" he asked, clearly dazed. His voice was completely filled with shock.

"Yeah, it's me. It's such a surprise to see you here," I replied truthfully as he helped me collect my books.

"I'd say the same to you. Do you need any help finding your next class?" He asked, extending out his hand for me which I gladly took as he helped me up.

"No thanks. I think I can find it."

"Edward!" A group of boys and girls were waving to him from the other end of the hallway. He seemed to be a pretty popular person. I wonder...

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I'll see you 'round?"

I nodded as answer, and he turned on his heel and left.

I went in the direction of my class.

After much too long for my liking, the hour was finally up, which meant I could finally meet up with Alice and the gang. I gathered my books and headed in the direction most students were headed to, since I figured it was lunch time and everyone must be at the food court.


	2. Shopping Trip

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Hey, Bella!"

I heard several voices calling my name, and turned around to find Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all sitting around one table, madly waving at me. I motioned for them to calm down and laughed my way towards them. I was about to say 'hi' when I was suddenly engulfed in an enormous grizzly bear hug, lifting me off the floor, courtesy of the one and only. This had to be Emmett.

"Hey, squirt! How'ya been?"

I gasped, trying to breathe, when he suddenly let go of me, only to be pulled back by Alice, and get smacked on this back of his head by Rosalie.

"Ouch, Rose. What was that for?" he asked innocently, attempting to show those puppy dog eyes, all the while rubbing the back of his head.

I giggled at the site. It only took two girls, half his size, to control him. How ironic. I then greeted Rosalie and Jasper, only to find that Alice was missing. She was here just a second ago...

"She went to buy the food." Jasper answered my unspoken question. I simply nodded.

"So Bella… How was your first class so far?" Jasper asked.

"So far so good I guess. I had Literature with Mohanagan. I had to write _so _much!"

He nodded. "Yeah. The professors tend to lecture instead of displaying overheads. You'll get used to the workload eventually."

"Be thankful you're only taking English courses," Emmett said. "I'm studying Law."

"What year are you in, Emmett?"

"Third."

"Hey everyone. Didya miss me?" Alice playfully asked as she put the bags of food on the table and took her seat. "So you were saying, Bella?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just discussing classes. I had Mohanagan for Literature."

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt, but the food's getting cold." Alice complained.

Everyone began to 'dig in', as I just sat there.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I just don't feel right eating this food. Yesterday, I ate 'Alice's food' for dinner, and today, I ate 'Alice's food' for breakfast. I just don't feel right for you paying for my 'everything'," I explained.

Alice simply shook her head. "Bella, you're my roomy. So naturally, we're going to be sharing. And besides, you're one of my friends, and I never mind spending money on my friends. It's cool."

"You clearly don't know my pixie girlfriend very well." Jasper chuckled.

"Just a warning, Bella. This is only the beginning..." Emmett joked, but I could sort of see the real warning behind his words.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head yet again.

"God, Rose. You hit like a man," Emmett stated in a serious tone, earning another unexpected smack his way.

I ignored his comment and decided to make it up to them.

"Thanks Alii, that means a lot. How about I buy everyone's lunch tomorrow?" At least that way, I'd feel slightly less guilty.

"Not a chance," said a very proud Alice.

"Hey guys," I said between chewing mouthfuls, remembering something. "Do you know an Edward Cullen?"

Everyone paused for a second, looking at each other back and forth, an odd expression plastered on their faces.

It was Alice who slowly answered. "Yes we do. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I kind of bumped into him on my way to class, literally. And he seems to be a really popular guy." At this, they all made a face.

"Ugh... just look at him now," Alice mumbled more to herself, than me. I doubt she intended for me to hear that.

"So you know him?" I was shocked. Does everyone in this school know each other?

"Yes," Alice said glumly.

I was about to ask why when suddenly, someone spoke from behind me.

"Hello everyone," a familiar voice drawled.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," she murmured.

"Ouch, Rose. That one went straight here." He pretended to look hurt and put his hand on his heart.

I looked up to find Edward standing behind me, upside down. I turned around in my seat so I could face him right side up. "Hi."

"Hey, Bella." He grabbed a nearby seat and sat beside me. "At least someone welcomes me," he said sarcastically.

Alice suspiciously stared at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"No man, seriously. What's up?" Emmett asked.

"I just wanted to say hi to my friend Bella here." He patted my back. "And to let you and Jasper know that the coach delayed practice to tomorrow."

"Got it." Jasper said.

Edward pounded fists with Jasper and Emmett, and winked at me. "Later guys." Not a moment too soon, he took off.

"I thought you guys didn't like him." At least, that was the vibe I was getting from them, anyways.

"We don't really hate him, Bella," Rosalie stated.

I took a sip of my soda.

Alice probably sensed my confusion and sighed. "You see, Edward is our brother."

I ended up choking on my ice tea. Since Emmett was the closest to me, he started patting my back. Since there was that 'grizzly bear touch' he had, his patting didn't help; it only made me cough all the more harder. He noticed and decided to let go and stopped. After a while, I started to calm down.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked with concern.

I nodded my head. "It's just hard to believe that he's your brother."

"No, Bella," Alice shook her head. "Edward's a great guy. I mean, he's my brother, so obviously I'd know him best… What I'm trying to say is that… Well, just stay away from him, Bella," Alice surmised.

"Why?"

"He, erm, has a way with girls that we're not particularly fond of," Alice explained, carefully choosing her words.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He's a player, Bella. A womanizer. What Alice had difficulty saying is that we don't want to see you get hurt."

"Way to be subtle about it, Rose," Alice muttered.

Rosalie, in turn, smirked.

Okay, then. "So I should just avoid him, or what?"

"Bella, Edward's not a bad guy. Deep down, we still love our insane lil bro," Jasper said.

"If you get to know him, like really _know_, you'll get what they mean," Emmett said.

"Awww," I was touched, yet again, of how caring and considerate these people were.

It was kind of weird how the atmosphere just changed in a matter of seconds. First we were all just joking around and talking. Now they all revealed their feelings for their brother and friend. Talk about a tight relationship.

"I wish I had a sibling." I pouted. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, Bella. Now that's become our job," Emmett said, grinning mischievously.

We continued on talking about classes and teachers. Every once in a while, Jasper would comment about something, making us all laugh. Then Emmett would comment about his comment, or crack a joke about a memory of his years at Twilight University.

Emmett and Jasper had made us laugh so much that I realized I never had this much fun in years. These guys were my true friends, and I couldn't be happier. We just kept talking and talking. I sat longer than I would have if I were alone.

I didn't even notice the time fly.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go to our dorms," Alice said. I agreed. We said our goodbyes to Rosalie and the guys, then headed off together, arms linked.

"Do you guys always have this much fun?"

"Usually we do. But we hardly ever laugh as much as today. I think you'll make great friends with Emmett especially. I've never seen him laugh so hard from anyone's jokes except yours."

"Thanks, Alii. That means a lot."

When we got to our dorms, we both spent time studying, occasionally asking each other a question or two. Alice had to design a dress, and kept asking for my opinion on specific things. I had to write a lengthy report. Before we knew it, we were watching re-runs of TV shows, eating popcorn.

I felt so tired. I _needed_ sleep; something I haven't been getting enough of lately. But today was Saturday, which meant I could sleep in as long as I wanted to. With no disturbances. No school work. No nothing. Just me and peaceful sleep. I turned so that I was lying on my back, with my face facing the ceiling, and sighed. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Something was up.

I opened my eyes cautiously—not wanting the sleep to go away—to find a pair of beautiful green eyes blinking, only centimetres apart from my face.

Without thinking, I screamed in surprise. A fully dressed Alice Cullen finally jumped off my legs and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands together.

I knew it was too good to be true. My ever-so-perfect Saturday looks like it isn't going to be so 'perfect' anymore.

I swear, this pixie will be the death of me.

"What is it now Alii?" I asked. During the past three days that I've attended Twilight University, I've learned several things about her. One thing would be that she was a morning person. I was not.

"Don't you remember, Bella?" Remember what? "You promised that we'd go shopping together." Alice said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Oh. So that's what she was getting at. I glanced at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside my bed. "It's only 7:30 Alice!" The mall doesn't even open until ten on Saturdays.

"Yeah, but we need to get dressed. I already picked out your clothes for you."

"You mean _I_ need to get dressed," I said, eyeing her up and down; she was already fully dressed, make-up and all. I grudgingly got up, took the clothes from her arms, and headed straight to the bathroom, wondering why I was cursed with such a happy-go-lucky roomy. Don't get me wrong—I loved Alice to death. The only issue I had was her chirpiness. How anyone could be _so _happy at this hour in the morning was beyond me.

Suddenly, that memory of lunch during my first day at University came flooding back, popping into my mind. This is probably what Emmett meant when he said 'This is only the beginning...', and of course, Rosalie ended up smacking him.

With that thought, I stepped into the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles, breathing in the scent of my favourite strawberry scented shampoo.

At least I could forget about my troubles.

For now anyways.

It probably wasn't even fifteen minutes later and Alice started banging on my door, telling me to 'Hurry up or else'. I shuddered to think what that 'or else' might be.

Alice could be pretty persuasive when she wanted to, despite her tiny miniscule size.

I turned the water for the shower off and stepped out of the tub. I dried myself and put on the outfit Alice had picked out for me.

It consisted of a strapless pink top that fitted me perfectly and hugged at my curves, along with a dark jeans skirt that went down to my knees and had a small slit at the back. **(Outfit on profile.)**

I blow dried my hair and stepped out of the bathroom. I went to my closet and decided to wear black shiny leather boots with five-inch high pencil heels. I put mousse in my hair to eliminate frizz, and so that it waved and curled nicely at the back.

When I was finally presentable, I went to the kitchen. Alice squealed when she saw me. "Oh Bella! You look amazing!"

I noticed she was wearing identical clothing. Except her top was light blue and she had a mini skirt on. Matching clothes. Nice.

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "You say that every day, Alice."

"Only 'cuz it's true."

I was about to retort when we heard a knock on our door. Alice went to answer it, and I sat on a stool, eating a bagel.

Not a moment later, Alice came back in with Rosalie. I got up and greeted her. "Hey Rose."

"You look awesome Bella! Didn't know you had it in ya!"

Alice was giving me a look that said 'I told you so'.

I ignored her.

"Thanks Rose. You look pretty wow yourself." I noticed she was wearing similar clothing, except her top was light green. They obviously had this planned out.

"It's all in the making, Bella," she responded and we all laughed at that.

Alice dragged Rosalie into the living room, probably watching another re-run of some television show, which left me to eat in peace. We left quickly after I finished eating.

We all went in Alice's Porsche, since I didn't have a car yet and Jasper took Rosalie's somewhere.

With Alice's crazy driving, we reached the mall five minutes after it opened. The first store we went to was 'Forever 21,' where I spent around $150, Rosalie spent around $250, and Alice spent way over $300!

I bought a new pair of dark skinny jeans, since the weather was slowly getting colder, as well as two fitted hoodies that had a v-neck and sleeves that stopped midway between my shoulder and elbow. Rosalie bought the same things as me; except her jeans were faded black and she bought a shiny purse and a five-inch-long gold belt. As for the pixie… let's just not go there.

After shopping at Forever 21, we went into Hollister. I didn't really like any of the clothes they had on display or in stock, so I settled for buying a big bag for my school books. I ended up paying $72 dollars, whereas Alice and Rosalie paid well over $300!

Our next stop was Urban Planet. Sure it wasn't a brand name store, but I always liked the clothes they had. I already bought jeans and sweaters, so this time I settled for a silky purple button-up jacket. As soon as Alice and Rosalie laid eyes on it, they said they 'had to have it,' so we all ended up buying the same jackets. Mine was purple, Rosalie's was gold, and Alice's was silver. The colours all looked so nice since the jackets were silky. We paid and went to some more stores. Our routine continued like this for the rest of the morning until I couldn't take it anymore. My feet were so sore. These five-inch pencil heel boots were meant for fashion, not for walking!

"Guys, can we take a break? I'm bushed."

"Sure, Bella," they said in unison.

We found the food court and picked a table for us to sit at. I got a crunch wrap supreme from Taco Bell and sat down in my chair, waiting for the girls to arrive from who knows where. It was 2:30 in the afternoon by now, and we went through most of the stores. In the mall, right now it was so crowded. We were lucky enough to find a clean and empty table to sit at.

I began to eat when I suddenly noticed that familiar bronze hair a few tables away.

I was sure this was Edward Cullen.

He had his back towards me, so he didn't notice me approach him.

"Guess who?" I covered his eyes with the palms of my hands. I know it was childish, but I always loved to sneak up on people, whether I ended up scaring them or not.

Most of the time, I just caught them by surprise, and, of course, annoyed them.

He automatically put his hands on my wrists, probably trying to 'feel' who it was. He took a sharp intake of breath through his nose, much longer than necessary. I could have sworn it felt like he was smelling that freesia scent of my body wash that now covered me. I started to have my doubts. What if this wasn't Edward?

I suddenly felt embarrassed. Before I could do anything, he put his hands on the table and asked, "Amanda?"

Who was Amanda?

"Nope."

"Chelsea?"

"Nope."

It went on like this. He started listing off random girls' names, and I replied with a 'no,' each response more dull than the last.

"Michelle?"

I sighed. "No."

Warning bells were going off in my head while Alice and Rosalie's words kept buzzing around in my mind.

I was starting to get irritated. "If you don't mind me asking, who are all these girls?"

"My previous girlfriends."

"Since...?" I was now curious. These were so many people.

"Since the beginning of this month," he replied.

"What the hell!"

I removed my hands from his eyes. He turned around to see who I was, and surely enough, it was Edward Cullen all along.

"Oh. Hey, Bella." Hey smiled, quirking an eyebrow, probably wondering why I'm dressed like this.

"What the hell, Edward?" I repeated. "Who do you think you are?"

"Someone you're pissed at?" So that's how he was going to play it.

He was still smiling. Oh how I wished to wipe that grin off his face.

"Why would you do that, Edward?"

"Do what?" He asked in a perfectly innocent tone, as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"How can you date all those girls like that?" It's been only like three weeks since the beginning of this month.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... When it gets boring, I just go for someone new." He said this as if it weren't any big deal.

"Don't you even care?" I was pretty angry now, but I wasn't shouting; I didn't want to create a scene. Who knows who'd be watching?

"About what?" He acted as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"I can't believe you!" I didn't feel like talking to him anymore; he was such a jerk. I can't believe I thought he was any different. I turned on my heel to leave when he suddenly caught my arm.

"What are you talking about? What did I do wrong?" Did he just ask ME what HE DID WRONG?

"You mean you don't even know? Edward, you dated like eight girls in less than three weeks, and you broke up with each of them because 'they were boring.' Now you're the one asking me what YOU did wrong?"

He just stared at me dumbfounded. I would've laughed at the expression on his face if I wasn't so mad.

"What does it matter to you?" He started smirking.

I can't believe he just asked me that. I was so angry now. I felt like hitting something, which surprised me.

I usually was a non-violent person.

"I don't need to explain anything to you, Edward. You know what you did."

He was still smirking. "Is someone jealous? Come now, Bella. If you were interested, all you had to do was say so." He was about to reach out to me, so I hastily jumped back.

That only made me all the more frustrated. "No, Cullen. I'm not jealous, and I never will be for a person like you."

I couldn't believe him! He was still smirking. "Then why does it matter to you, Swan?"

"It matters to me because I'm a girl! Okay? I know I don't have much of a dating history, but that doesn't mean I don't know how it feels like to be dating someone when you're really into them, and _think_ that they're into you and all that. When really, they're only doing it for 'the fun of it.' And the next thing you know, they break up with you. It's hard, Edward. It's really hard. And I can't believe you'd actually do something like that continuously." I looked at him, disgusted. "I thought you were different. But I guess I was wrong. You're just like the rest of them."

Now it was his turn to be mad. But before he could do or say anything, I left.

I went back to my table and as soon as I reached there, I noticed the girls still weren't back yet. I was starting to get worried. I didn't even have their cell phone numbers, or a car for that matter. They couldn't have left me here though. I knew that for sure. I decided to finish my lunch and quickly left off to find them. I was searching though from line to line, in the different shops and restaurants.

Saying this food court was huge would be an understatement. It'd take forever to find them.

"Bella! Bella! Over here!"

I turned around and there they were.

Both Rosalie and Alice were sitting on a table loaded with food and shopping bags. And here I was, thinking I shopped a lot.

These two were some serious shop-a-holics.

I made my way over to them, relieved. "Bella, where were you? You had us both worried," Alice said.

"ME?" I exclaimed. "You were the ones that said we'd meet at that table," I was pointing to the table I recently sat at, which, of course, was now occupied. My eyed unwillingly flickered to where Edward's table was. Sure enough, he was sitting there with another girl. I felt the anger burning in me, his words haunting me.

Alice and Rosalie followed my gaze and saw Edward. They suddenly looked at each other. It felt as if they were having a silent conversation. I hope they didn't think I was jealous, too.

It was Rosalie who spoke. "Bella, what's wrong?" They probably noticed my angry expression, because her voice was soft and sympathetic.

"Nothing." I was always a bad liar; I could tell they saw right through this one.

"If you don't want to tell us, that's okay Bella," Alice said slowly.

"Yeah, Bella. But you know we're friends, right? You can trust us," Rosalie said softly.

Now we were all sitting down and eating. Alice passed me fries, and Rosalie gave me one of those huge ice-creams with chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, and brownies at the top.

"Thanks guys. But you really didn't have to do that for me."

These two were too sweet for their own good.

"Did you already forget what happened during your first three days at University?" Alice joked.

These people were really nice to me. I guess I had to tell them. "You know guys… It's not really a big deal," I tried telling them.

However, they didn't take that as an answer. "We want to help you, Bella," Rosalie said and Alice agreed.

"It's just that…" I paused. I didn't know what to say. "I'm just mad at your brother, Alice." I now felt guilty. All they did was be nice to me since I got here, and now I'm telling off her brother.

They both looked over at his direction. The girl was now gone and he was looking at us, a blank expression on his face. When he knew we saw him looking at us, he still didn't look away. Instead, I, Rosalie, and Alice did.

"What happened, Bella?" Alice asked.

"It's just… I saw him today and went up to him. I was playing 'Guess Who' with him since he didn't see my coming. He started guessing all these girls' names. When I asked him who they were, he said they were his previous girlfriends during the last three weeks." At this, they both made a face. I continued. "Then I got mad and started yelling at him, asking why he'd do that. And you know what he did? He started smiling and asked if I was jealous, which made me all the made 'madder'! I told him that I myself am a girl and I don't like the way he treats girls." By now, they were both grinning madly. How odd. "Then I left before he could say anything."

When I was done speaking, they started laughing, which confused me all the more. "What's so funny?" I asked, now annoyed.

When they calmed down, Alice said, "Sorry, Bella. It's just that all the girls that see him go nuts and practically idolize and worship at his feet. Then you come."

"You're like 'immune' to his looks and so-called 'charm'," she air quoted, "and actually do what you want, not caring about what others think," Rosalie added.

"And you don't throw yourself at him like some of the girls he went out with," Alice continued.

"That's why we like you, Bella. We know you're not just hanging out with us to get his attention," Rosalie finished.

"So you're not mad at me for hating your brother?" I asked, still unsure.

"No, it only made me like you all the more, Bella," Alice responded.

"If that's even possible," Rosalie whispered to me. I giggled in response.

"Besides, it's about time someone told him off," Alice said. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Group hug! This is a total kodac moment," Alice exclaimed. She took out her camera and placed it on the table with the ten-second timer on. We all huddled together and smiled. In the next picture, we all made goofy faces, which made each of us laugh when we saw the photo, and earned an odd questioning look from the people sitting around us. In the third photo, we hugged each other. Well, Alice and Rosalie did. I was stuck in the middle, squashed. We decided to stop there and Alice, Rosalie, and I exchanged phone numbers. Well, they exchanged their numbers with me, anyways.

Alice then put the memory card from her camera into her phone, and sent us both the photos.

When we started eating again, I picked up my ice-cream and noticed it didn't have a spoon. I told the girls I'd be right back and left.

On my way there, I wasn't looking straight ahead, and ended up bumping into someone. I seemed to be doing that quite often.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there."

The guy looked about my age. He had brown hair and pale skin—not as pale as mine—and was only a few inches taller than me, considering I was wearing five-inch heels that boosted my height to a good six feet.

I couldn't recall his face from any place, any occasion, anywhere. Yet he somehow seemed vaguely familiar.

"I'm Alex," the boy said. He stuck out his hand.

I shook it. "Bella."

"I know," he said, smiling.


	3. Buying a Car?

"How—" I was surprised. I didn't ever recall talking to him or anything.

"I'm in your English class." He started chuckling.

I blushed, embarrassed. "I thought you seemed familiar."

"So how were your first three days?"

"Pretty good, actually. Everyone's been nice and all that," I replied.

"Especially _Cullen_," he sneered.

I wasn't sure if he intended me to hear that or not. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, curiosity clear in my tone.

By now, we were walking.

Alex sighed. "Look, Bella. He may seem like a nice guy and all, but you won't believe the things he does—"

I cut him off before he could continue any farther. "Yeah, I know. I talked to him today and kinda figured that one out. He's sitting right there actually." I pointed to the direction Edward was sitting at. I looked up and noticed him still staring at me. He saw me pointing at him. He knows I'm talking about him. Talk about embarrassing. I blushed a deep red and looked down.

We finally reached _Dairy Queen_ and I picked up a spoon from the counter while Alex ordered a Sunday. As soon as he got it, we left.

I asked him if he wanted to join me and my friends, but he politely declined, saying his friends were waiting for him somewhere here.

"Um, Bella?" He sounded so nervous. I wondered why.

"Yeah? What's up?"

He nodded. "Everything's all right." He hesitated for a second. "Um… Can you give me your number?" He asked, looking down.

I laughed. He took it the wrong way and began apologizing. But I quickly stopped him. "Sorry, dude. I just can't believe you were so nervous to ask for my number."

He mumbled something I couldn't quite comprehend. I was about to ask him, but thought against it.

I gave him my phone and he gave me his Blackberry Pearl. "Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, without looking up. It was literally impossible to find his contacts icon. I was scrolling through the whole jumbled list, with no luck what so ever.

"You realize your background says 'You're a Bell. I'm a Bell. We're all Bells. Jelly belly.' Blah, blah, blah… Oh, looky here! Victoria Secret—" I snatched my phone from him right when he said that.

I was probably beet red by now.

"I swear, Alex. I NEVER wrote any of this. I just got this phone and one of my friends probably did that and—"

He started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I narrowed my eyed at him.

"You should've… your face, Bella… That was… Joke." He struggled for words during his fits of laughter.

I looked at the screen. And boy was he right. I glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't resist," he said while wiping away a fake, dry tear. "Let's call it even now." He did have a point there.

"Ha-ha. Now could you please open the contacts? I can't find the icon," I confessed.

Alex did as I asked and handed his phone back to me, while I cautiously handed mine back to him.

I put my name as 'Victoria Secret,' our little joke, and dialled my number into it. Once we were done, I took my phone back and noticed he had done the same thing; he had put his name under 'Practical Joker.'

"Nice, Alex." I rolled my eyes.

"I could say the same 'bout you," he grinned.

Suddenly, me phone vibrated and 'Hot and Cold' began playing.

'_Cuz your hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up and you're down…_

Definitely Alice, I thought. The text read:

_Where r u, B? Hope ur not lost… AGAIN! Me and R have been waitin' 4eva! Hurry up gurl!_

Alex read over my shoulder and laughed. "I guess you gotta go."

"Yeah. I'll see you… in English." At this, he grinned.

I turned on my heel and went back to our table. On my way back, I noticed Edward again. Now, he wasn't staring at me—but at the table—without really seeing it. His expression was nothing but plain hostile and furious. His fists were clenched into big balls. Suddenly, the phrase 'If looks could kill' ran through my mind.

I ignored him and went straight to the girls.

"What took you so long, Bella?"

"I bumped into a friend from English and we started talking."

"You could've told us," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. We thought you got lost again." Rosalie agreed.

I sat down and we continued eating. Most of my ice cream thing was melted by now, but I didn't care. It tasted better that way.

When we were all done eating, I sighed and rested myself on my back of my chair.

"All we did was eat and shop. I feel like… like a _pig_."

"This is life, my friend," Rosalie said proudly.

"We've been though most of the stores here…" I trailed off. Both of the girls agreed, urging me to continue. "So can we go back now?"

"I suppose we can," Alice said slowly, probably thinking this through.

"How are we gonna carry all these bags?" I asked.

"Just watch," Alice said, pointing to Rosalie.

I just stared, completely clueless at them, which caused then both to smirk.

Rose dialled a number into her phone. "Hey Em… How's is going?... Did you wanna do us a favour?..." She was talking in the sweetest tone. How could anyone resist? "How did you know?" She exclaimed so loudly that everyone near us turned around and stared at her. "Yeah… We're at the food court… Love ya too… Bye." She then snapped her phone shut.

"See, Bella? It's all taken care of," Alice said.

After about ten minutes or so, Emmett and Jasper arrived. They took their girlfriends' bags and offered to carry mine as well.

"No… It's okay, guys," I said, now feeling sorry for them.

"It's no problemo, Bello." Emmett and Jasper both grabbed my bags before I could respond.

When they took my bags, they both agreed mine weighed less than the girls' bags, which earned them a smack from the girlfriends.

"Here we go again," I mumbled when I saw Emmett—and now Jasper as well—making those puppy dog eyes. Lately, Emmett had been getting hit, or rather smacked, quite often. I stopped counting after tenth, which was yesterday morning.

Everyone knew what I was talking about and laughed.

After a few minutes, we decided to go to the car dealership. When they heard I was getting a new car, they all insisted on 'tagging along.' I told them not to bore themselves. But of course, they didn't listen to a single one of my protests, but rather said, 'it will be fun'.

I sighed and finally caved in.

When we got to the parking lot, we decided to get there the way we got here, which meant the girls and I took Alice's Porsche, while the guys took Rosalie's M3. There was a nice, shiny silver Volvo parked in front of Rosalie's car. She rolled her eyes when she saw it. I wondered why; it was a perfectly good car… wasn't it? Or maybe they were all for the new models these days…

Geez, it's so hard to figure people out these days. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

When we got there, the person at the reception desk looked annoyed.

"Excuse me, Miss... Logan?" Jasper asked while glancing at her name tag.

She finally looked up from her computer. It seemed her thoughts—as well as her breath—got caught in her throat.

She patted her bushy grey hair, smoothed out her dress, and fixed her enormously round glasses. "Wh... What c-can I do f-f-for you... sir?" she stuttered.

I tried holding in my giggles. This woman looked to be about fifty, and the way she was looking at Jasper and Emmett up and down was just... irrevocably disgusting. I shivered at that thought... Old people.

"We were looking to buy a car. That's kinda the reason WHY we came here of all places," Rosalie said coldly, while Alice simply glared at the old lady. Obviously, they were both extremely annoyed by her.

'Ms.' Logan, however, didn't seem to notice it.

It wasn't hard to tell what the guys were feeling like. Anyone, but Ms. Logan, could easily tell by their body language and facial expressions. The guys both looked uncomfortable and... scared?

The lady named Ms. Logan looked at Rosalie and answered calmly. "Please sit down over there. A representative will be with you shortly."

We sat down, and not a moment too soon, a guy who looked to be in his early twenties came from the back door. He was wearing a black business suit and had his blonde hair carefully gelled and spiked up. He was cute and his face reminded me of a baby's'. His eyes were electric blue. He was good looking—I guess—but not like Edward who was absurdly gorgeous—

Where did that come from? Did I seriously just think _that_?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts full of Edward Cullen.

When blondie noticed me staring at him, he smiled. I did what I do best; blushed and look down. He went up to Ms. Logan and started talking to her. She pointed to us while saying something back to him. He nodded to her and walked towards us. Oh great.

My friends noticed him approaching and stood. I mimicked their actions.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Newton and I'll be your representative for the day." He stuck out his hand for each of us to shake. When he shook mine, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. I began to feel a little awkward, and could've sworn I heard the guys grumble.

I slowly sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

Infarct, I was pretty sure this was going to be one of _those_ days.

Emmett cleared his throat quite loudly.

"We were looking to buy a car actually," Jasper said.

"Of course. Who might this be for?" Mr. Newton asked.

"Bella?" Jasper looked at me.

"Actually, Mr. Newton, I—"

"Please call me Mike," he suggested.

"Right… Um, Mr. Newton," I could hear Alice and Rosalie snicker from behind me. "I wanted to buy a van. Something from 2008 or 2009, and not anything used either."

He smiled warmly at me. I hated him already. I could tell he was really using up Jasper and Emmet's quota of patience for the day. The girls didn't look very pleased either.

Mr. Newton walked us through the different rows and areas of cars. I liked a lot of them, but I had to keep in mind the price range. We moved on trough the various selections, and by the time we were done, it was a quarter to seven. I didn't even notice the time fly. I eventually settled on a 2007 car. Everyone seemed to agree with my choice, which I was glad for. Mr. Newton brought us all inside and told everyone to sit and wait. He said I had to sill out some paperwork in his office, and it just _had to_ be done in private.

I snorted at that.

He handed me the papers and I started filling them out. When I was done, he gave me the machine to slide my debit card through. I was surprised to see the price lowered. I looked up at him questioningly.

"We always give discounts to our most valued customers," he answered my unspoken question.

If this was his plan on somehow impressing me, he is dead wrong.

I nodded. "Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem. I was just wondering…" he trailed off.

I looked up at him curiously. "Yeah?"

He seemed hesitant to ask. "I know this isn't any of my business, but why are you and your friends dressed all fancy?"

Why does he care?

"We always dress like this. Why?"

"Just wondering… You look really pretty."

I laughed—on the inside. This was just getting ridiculous.

I wasn't beautiful, pretty, or even close to cute.

I was just ordinary.

Another plane Jane, you could say.

So now I was starting to feel really uncomfortable. And I didn't know how to react to that, either. So I pretended I didn't hear him.

"Bella…" Unwillingly, I looked up at him. "I know this is really forward and unexpected. But will you go out with me Sunday night?" He asked this looking down.

Pity replaced my resolve.

I tried to think up and excuse without hurting his feelings. "Actually, I have plans with some friends tomorrow. We're going to be studying for a test together."

"Well… What about next Sunday?" He sounded hopeful.

I tried making another excuse. "Oh, I have a Doctor's appointment and I don't know how long it will take… You know how those doctors are… They make you wait forever and then call you into one of their rooms, only to make you wait all the more longer." I chuckled nervously.

I was always a terrible liar. But somehow, luckily, these lies came out more naturally. At least that's what I thought.

"What about the week after that?"

Seriously, couldn't this guy take a hint?

At least he seemed to buy my poor acting as well as my pathetic excuses.

"I don't know, Mr. Newton, and besides… I have a boyfriend."

Anyone who knew me would know that this was a complete and utter lie.

But I didn't care; I couldn't stand this man.

He was seriously getting on my nerves.

Couldn't he take a hint? I mean, how thick could you possibly get?

"Oh well. Maybe some other time…"

"Sure." Instantly, I regretted saying that. Luckily though, he let the subject drop.

We continued on the paperwork for another ten minutes or so. As I was exiting, he stopped me. "Um, Bella, here's my card if you want to contact me." He handed his card to me and 'accidentally' brushed his hand with mine, as if I was oblivious to all this.

I plastered on a fake smile and left before he could say anything creepier.

I found my friends sitting on the floor, huddled in a circle, looking in a state worse than bored. When they saw me approach, they jumped up and started hugging me one by one, excitedly saying their congrats to me. I laughed—I bought a car for peet sake, not win the lottery—and of course, thanked them.

"So Bella… What took so damn long?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"Um…" I trailed off, debating whether to tell them or not. I decided I shouldn't hide anything from them and went on. "He wanted to talk to me about something," I mumbled.

"What was it?" The guys looked furious. Talk about over protective.

"Relax guys." I paused. "He gave me a discount on my cars since I was one of his 'Valued Customers'," I rolled my eyes, "and he asked me out."

By now, we were outside, meaning out of earshot, and everyone took this as their perfect opportunity to yell.

"WHAT?"

Only Em and Jasper seemed to be surprised. I guess Alice and Rosalie saw it coming.

"It's not a big deal, guys. Besides, I turned him down." I don't know what they expected me to say.

I guess they did expect me to say 'yes.'

I wonder how that would've been like… Talk about awkward.

Everyone seemed to relax when I said this. I guess Rosalie tried to lighten the mood. "How 'bout we all go celebrate?"

Alice had a special glint in her eye—we all knew she was up to something.

"Shopping!" she exclaimed loudly.

Everyone groaned and Alice simply looked around confused. "Bella?" she asked me.

All eyes were on me now, staring at me, silently pleading to say 'no.' I could see it in their eyes. I, for once, had control over their fate. I could totally make their life a total living hell… That would be so much fun. (Insert evil laugh here). But I, for one, didn't feel like shopping right now either, so I decided to go against it, and dropped one of the very few chances I had to make their lives miserable.

"How about we all go to 'Dairy Queen'?" I suggested.

"I'm riding with Bella! I called dibs."

I laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm and nodded.

Emmet and I went in my new acquired car, while Rosalie and Jasper drove in her M3 and Alice went in her Porsche.

I rested me head on the steering wheel.

I sighed.

I think I'm in love.

Emmet started laughing.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

Since it was getting late, we drove to campus and went to the Dairy Queen in the food court there. Did I mention the food court here was open until 12 am EVERY single day?

They even had their own little shopping mall! It wasn't as big as the one we went to, but it was nice.

I parked between Rosalie and Alice's cars.

On our way there, we noticed several students hanging out, walking around and such.

Occasionally, people would look up at me, and girls would give me death glares and then quickly turn away. I soon found out it was the expressions plastered on my friends' faces that made them turn around. I smiled to myself. I have such great friends.

We sat at an empty table and I got up to ask for their orders.

"What do you guys want?" I asked as I stood up.

They all looked at me funny.

"We would like a 'girl-to-sit-in-her-seat' expresso with a Bella on top," Alice said.

"Yeah. This is your celebration, Bella," Rosalie added.

"We're on making you pay for it," Jasper said.

"So I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it," Emmet said proudly.

I sighed and sat down, putting my hands up in surrender. "Go ahead then."

"I'll have a chocolate Sunday," I said.

"Plain vanilla ice cream cone," Rosalie said.

"Same," Alice said.

"Cookies and Cream Blizzard," Jasper said.

"What are you getting, Emmet?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "You'll see." Then he left. About five minutes later, Emmet re-appeared and handed us our orders. We thanked him. He shrugged it off, as if it were no big deal. To him, I guess it wasn't. "Here's to Bella and her new car," Emmet said.

"You guys are seriously making a big deal out of nothing," I said.

But did they listen? I think the answer to that was pretty obvious by now. Just like Emmet, everyone else cheered and went on eating.

Apparently, Emmet ordered what looked like a banana split with some type of smoothie covering the top and lots of brownies and nuts on the sides, with colourful sprinkles on top of everything, with several of the unknowns inside.

Just by looking at it, you could tell it was a personalized and custom order. Not something you'll see on a everyday menu, that's for sure.

"I don't know how you can eat that… _thing_," I said disgusted, pointing towards his dessert.

"You won't know unless you try," Emmet teased. He pushed it towards me so I could take a bite. I eyed like it was the living dead and made a gagging sound. Everyone laughed, including Emmet. "Seriously Bella, just try it. Nothing _bad_ will happen, I promise." Emmet then put a hand on his heart.

"Alice," she looked up as I mentioned her name, "if I don't make it through this, just know that you can have all my clothes, and Rose," I paused, "you can have my accessories and jewellery."

They nodded seriously.

Emmet and Justin rolled their eyes. "Today, Bella."

I knew what Emmet meant.

"Here goes nothing…" I mumbled.

I hesitantly poked my spoon in there and slowly pulled it out of the bowl. Everything just looked slimy and… _gross_. There were really no words to describe it.

I cautiously put it in my mouth, and heard a click sound and a flash go off, completely blinding me for the moment. I swallowed hard and smiled sweetly at them shooting daggers with my eyes. My face probably looked so funny in that picture. I'd have to get back at them for that.

"It actually tastes good, Emmet. I didn't know you had it in you," I joked.

"Learn to trust me, Bella, and you'll always be successful in life," he retorted back.

Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie all coughed at his response.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You'll have to excuse my friends' behaviours." Emmet said in what he thought was professional, while waving his hands everyone, causing us all to explode with laughter.

We kept talking and eating, mostly laughing though.

All of a sudden, Alice nudged my ribs, causing me to yelp and my friends to stare at me oddly. I shrugged my shoulders and they returned to their conversations. Now, it was just me and Alice.

She pointed to a table a bit farther from us, when the guys and Rosalie's conversation restarted.

And there he was.

Sitting.

Talking.

Socializing.

There were a bunch of people that were sitting with him as well, some of whom I recognized from around campus. Everyone was laughing, probably at some joke someone said. Then there was Edward, who half-heartedly smiled, looking down. Did I do _that_ to him? I instantly regretted yelling at him like that. Then a girl came up to him and I looked away.

What surprised me was the anger that was washing through me almost instantly, and I had to start the calming process all over again.

I take back my regrets.

He deserved it all.

The next morning, I woke up feeling completely exhausted. I felt like there was something, perhaps a dream—a memory of some sort—trying to break into my thoughts and consciousness. I rolled over, hoping more sleep would take me in.

I felt so tired after all that occurred yesterday—

Wait, yesterday?

Suddenly, everything came flooding back.

Yesterday! Of course! How could anyone forget a day like that? I got up and looked at the clock. 12:02 pm, it flashed in blood-red letters. I've been sleeping for literally twelve hours. I looked around the room, but Alice was no where to be seen. I bet she just let me sleep in because of yesterday's late-night events. She was always an early riser, and probably went off with Jasper, since he had basketball practise later on in the evening. I went on my laptop, and decided to e-mail my mom, since we got our internet connection hooked up Friday, two days ago. I got my Apple laptop a few months ago, from my mother, as a graduation present. It was hot pink and I loved it. I know; cheesy, right?

I opened my email and found seven new messages. That's weird. I usually only have two or three messages. I went to my inbox and nothing more than shock and disappointment filled my features. Five messages were from some dating website—that my _mom_ signed me up for.

I didn't have much of a dating history, and my mother always pushed me to find that 'special someone.' It annoyed me to no end. I thought she stopped after I specifically told her I had no interest in that relationship stuff. But I guess me moving away had somehow provoked/motivated her to do it again. Without reading any of those, I deleted them and moved on to the other two messages which were sent by my mother. They mainly said things like 'Missing you already' and 'How's University going?' as well as 'Reply back soon' messages.

I replied to one of her messages.

_Relax, mom. Breathe. I'm fine. My life here is great! NYC totally rocks, as well as my university, of course. I've made lots of new friends from my classes and I have an awesome roomy named Alice. She has an older brother who's name is Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rosalie, has a twin brother named Jasper who's Alice's boyfriend. I know, it's kind of confusing. It took me a while to get used to it, too. _

I decided to not mention Edward, since I'd get lost in the unjust description of his perfect, angular features. His startling emerald green eyes to how chisled his messy, auburn-coloured hair was. Or the soft, smooth, texture of his perfect lips, and—

Oh. My. God!

I am so going crazy! I HATE him! What am I thinking? I shook my head and continued the email.

_My first three days of University were awesome. Everyone's been nice to me and I've made some new friends from my classes. The girls and I spent the whole day shopping in a mall yesterday. Then the guys came and we went to buy a car for moi. After that, we went back to campus for some ice-cream. I slept around mid-night and now here I am, emailing you! Well, I don't really have anything else to say. So I'll talk to you later._

_Lots of love,_

_Bella ;)_

After e-mailing my mom, I felt so… depressed, so broken, so un-whole. It felt like a hole got created in my chest, and my heart felt swollen every time I thought about her. It's only been a few days since I saw her, but I felt miserable. Call me childish and pathetic, but I felt really weird if I didn't see my mom for even one day. I had to talk to her. I needed to hear her soft, angelic voice. It was the thing that put me at ease.

Although I missed her terribly, I wasn't worried. She had Phil, her newly-wed husband. He'd take care of her. He'd keep her busy, happy, and mostly, from remembering about me.

Things that probably made her depressed now.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Phil didn't come to see me off at the airport since he left two days before I did for me baseball game somewhere down in Windsor. Where ever that city is. The name itself sounds ludicrous.

Without hesitation, I picked up the phone and dialed our house number. After the fourth ring, the all too familiar sound of my mother's voice came on, telling me to 'please leave a message.'

"Hey, mom. It's me. I was just calling to see how it's going. And yes, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. I e-mailed you just now and yeah. I'll see you soon, mom. Love you." I snapped my phone shut and sighed. I really felt like talking to her.

I dialled in her cell phone number, and of course, the all-too-familiar voice mail went on.

That's funny. My mom always picks up her cell phone. Unless she probably lost it or something. I rolled my eyes, thinking of all the possible situations that woman could get into. I rang her cell again and left my phone number this time.

I had a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. My breathing slowly crept towards hyperventilation, and sweat began sliding down my forehead. I hadn't even noticed my phone slipped from my hands, and tumbled onto the floor, or that someone entered my dorm and began calling me name, for that matter.

Someone touched my shoulder from behind me. I screeched in surprise and turned around to punch the intruder square in the face. The only problem was that the intruder didn't end up being an intruder; it was none other than Alice Cullen, in the flesh. Luckily, my shot missed her, since she ducked.

"Bella?" she asked. She seemed so… uncertain. She hesitantly brought her hand up to my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella?" her voice as so soft and she spoke again ever so gently. I wondered why… "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to crack on a fake, cheery smile. Despite the direction of where my negative thoughts were headed, I felt a little calmer. "Nothing's wrong." But ridiculously, my voice broke.

"You're crying," she stated.

I stared at her dumbfounded. I put my hands under my eyes, and sure enough, there were traitor tears just rolling down.

"What's wrong, Bella?" she repeated.

I honestly didn't even know why I was crying.

So my mom didn't pick up the phone. It's hardly the end of the world. No big deal. Or so I was trying to convince myself.

"It's nothing, Alice…" I trailed off. "Nothing important."

She stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. "Bella, do I have to repeat myself?"

"No." I sighed. "It's just… I was calling my mom, and she didn't pick up. I guess I got a little carried away." The more I talked about my situation, the more ridiculous it seemed. I guess it is true; talking about your problems can sometimes make you feel better.

She sighed in relief. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it. "No, Alice. It's okay. Seriously."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then," and almost instantly, her chirpy mood was back. "Do you have any plans today?"

"Not that I know of…" I said slowly.

"Well then, we're going clubbing today. Wanna come with?"

"Sure." I agreed. Besides, I had nothing better to do. And this was probably one of the best distractions I could get.


	4. The Grudge 2 VS Disturbia

We then watched an episode of 'Ugly Betty' for about half an hour, while waiting for Rosalie to arrive. It was already 2:45. When we were getting to the climax, someone knocked on our door. Of course, we were too busy watching television, eating popcorn, with our eyes glued to the screen to even notice.

But the person at the door kept knocking.

"Oh shut up and leave already," Alice yelled, irritated, without taking her eyes off the television like it was a prized possession. She, too, was a big fan of this show.

The person at the door only knocked all the more harder.

It went on like that for fifteen more minutes, until the episode ended. And of course, our little 'knocker' was still banging on the door.

Annoyed, we both got up and opened the door to find the one and only, Rosalie Hale, her extremely red hand (probably from knocking so hard), shaped in a fist, only inches from my face—where the door was—and wore an expression of pure hatred.

The phrase 'If looks could kill' suddenly zoomed through my mind.

I pretended not to have a clue that she was outside our doorstep for so long. "Hey, Rose," I said sweetly.

"Oh don't 'Hey, Rose' me! What took you so long?" she asked bitterly, her voice coated with venom.

"Whatever are you talking about, dearest friend?" Alice asked.

Rosalie screeched so loud in an ear splitting second that I wasn't even sure I'd be able to hear ever again.

The action was just so quick I was beginning to wonder if it even happened.

She shoved past us and walked straight into the bedroom. We followed suit. "I hate you guys." She said.

"Aww… We know you don't really hate us, Rose," I said. "We're your friends."

"And as your friends," Alice continued, "it's our job to make sure your life is a living hell." I nodded as she spoke. What she was about to say next, well, let's just say that took me by quite a bit of a surprise. "Now that we're done with you, Rose, it's time for Bella."

"That's righ—what?" I exclaimed.

They both exchanged smirks and inched forward; closing in on me with every step they took. They were going to take me now.

I had to think fast, so I went into the bathroom and picked up the only tool I could find; the toilet scrubber.

Perfect.

I stepped out of the bathroom with the scrubber held in front of me, like a police officer pointing a gun straight at the villain.

The girls both looked at it in pure disgust and started backing away as I simply came closer, and closer.

And closer.

"Bella, that's not very—aahh!" Rosalie screamed as it was only about one foot away from her face, her back pressed up against the wall.

She had no where to go.

I laughed a menacing laugh and ran—with the toilet scrubber in my hand, ready to use as a weapon, if need be—out of my room, escaping yet another round of Bella Barbie.

I smiled at myself, pleased.

Then the girls were at the doorstep, yelling for me to stop. I snorted. As if I'd stop and let them have me. Oh my God. That sounds so wrong.

Even though I kept running farther, their screams grew louder, as if they were trying to warn me of something.

"You'll never have me!" I yelled, still not facing the front, with my thumbs in my ears and my fingertips wiggling about. "Neve—" I was cut off since I hit something hard.

Very, very, hard.

And of course, fell flat on my butt. "Ouch!" That hurt so bad. I could barely hear Alice and Rosalie's screeches of 'Oh my God' and 'Get away from her' comments. For I was face to face with the person I least wanted to see right now.

Edward Cullen.

His expression was somewhere between amusement and confusion. I do admit, it does look quite odd for a seventeen-year-old, of all people, running around an apartment with a toilet brush in their hand, yelling.

"Bella, I'm—" He sounded so sincere, but I cut him off. I was still mad at him.

"What do you want now, Edward?" I asked coldly.

He flinched. "I want to talk to you—"

"But I don't want to—"

"Just listen to me. Please?" I didn't say anything so he continued. "Um… I'm not great at apologies but I just wanted to say sorry." He took a deep breath. "I know I was a jerk, and what I did to those girls was wrong. You're words hit me hard that day—and they're still buzzing around, in my head—and now I realized what I've been doing was, well, it was wrong."

I've never seen him act so at a loss of words before. I was too shocked to answer. He probably took my silence the wrong way.

"I can understand if you still hate me." He sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt bronze hair. "You are, after all, a girl, and obviously know how it feels. You were the one that gave me that huge lecture."

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, Rosalie and Alice reached me.

"Stay away from her, Edward."

"Yeah. She doesn't want to talk to you," Rosalie snapped.

He put his hands up in surrender and walked away, towards the elevator, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

The girls both were giving me questioning looks. "Later," I responded, and ran off.

"Hey!" I yelled just as the elevator door was closing. A well-toned hand shot out and stopped the doors from closing.

I looked in to see Edward in there. "Can I come in?"

He nodded as an answer.

I walked in and leaned against the wall for support. I was breathing hard from all my excessive 'running.'

"So…" I wasn't sure where to start. "Um, were you serious?"

"About…?"

"Well, about all that you said?" I asked.

He looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, I was."

There was still one question in my mind. "So where does this leave us?"

"What would you like?"

I hesitated. I still wasn't sure if I could trust this guy. I guess he did seem sincere when he was apologizing, and it never hurt to try. "Well, I'd like to be friends."

"Me, too." He then gave me a heart stopping, breathtaking, crooked grin, and the elevator doors swung open; we reached the lobby.

"Where are you going now?"

"No where in particular. Football practise just ended…and you?" He was eyeing my toilet scrubber.

"Um, I was escaping another round of 'Bella Barbie.' "

He started laughing as I blushed at the stupidity of it all.

Once he calmed down, I asked, "Do you know where Jasper and Emmett are?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "We just finished practise. They should be here somewhere."

We both looked around the lobby, and there they were; at a candy machine.

Fighting with it, actually.

Emmett was punching random stuff, yelling at it, his way of punishing it. Jasper was just standing a few feet away, pretending he didn't know Emmett.

We walked up to them. Of course, they didn't notice us approaching them since their backs were to us. I ran as fast as I could and jumped on Emmett's back. He didn't move at all, which meant he was probably expecting this and DID see us. He did, however, scream like a sissy when I put the toilet scrubber inches in front of his face.

Everyone started laughing, and Edward helped me get down.

"Hey jelly belly!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Hey Embear!" I imitated him.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Jasper."

Emmett had a smirk on his face. "Escaping another round of torture?"

"No. Now they call it 'Bella Barbie'." I quoted with my fingers.

They all laughed.

"So I'm assuming you wanna chill with us for a while? Escape all the torture?" Jasper asked.

"Yup."

So we all went up to the twelfth floor, where the guys' dorms were. The three shared one.

We settled on watching a movie. Since I was the first to detest horror, the boys exchanged smirks and put on 'The Grudge 2.'

When they were setting up—obviously not paying attention to me—I was just about to leave when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from the back, and dragged me into the living room.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Um…" I suddenly found it hard to concentrate. "No where." It sounded more like a question.

"Good." And he sat us both down on the couch.

"Guys?" they all looked up. "I think I should go now. You know how Rose and Alice get…" I chuckled nervously, trying to gather up more excuses.

_Anything but horror movies,_ I thought.

"Bella." Emmett was looking at me straight in the eye. "You trust us, right?"

I nodded.

"Then you know we won't let anything happen to you. It's just a movie, relax." Jasper added.

"Besides, you have big, old strong Eddie by your side." Emmett winked at Edward, who looked away, embarrassed.

They were obviously hiding something from me.

I sighed. "Okay. Start the movie." The boys cheered. "But," I warned, "if I have nightmares, I blame you three."

They saluted me and mumbled 'Yes ma'am' just as the beginning credits rolled in.

* * *

**~*108 minutes later—-—After the movie*~**

* * *

That, by far, was one of the scariest things I ever laid eyes on. The whole duration of the movie, I clung onto Edward. Poor guy; he was probably annoyed to no end.

However, he didn't seem to mind. I was practically on his lap by the end of the movie, and he still didn't complain.

As the credits rolled on, Jasper flicked on the lights and Emmett noticed our position and whistled.

"See, Bella? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"I'll kill you, Emmett," I mumbled more to myself than to them.

But of course they heard and laughed.

I looked away, but not before I saw Emmett wink at Edward. Okay then. Talk about weird.

"Are you guys going tonight?" I asked, trying to change the subject, as I tried to get off of Edward's lap, which was a difficult task because his arms created an unbreakable hold around my waist.

I cleared my throat, which seemed to make him notice, and pointed to his arms, which he immediately moved away.

"Thank you." I said as I got up to sit beside him on the couch, facing Emmett and Jasper, who were on the floor.

"So…?" I asked, referring to my recent question.

Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"We are so in!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah! What's a party without the Emster?"

"The Emster?" I chocked out.

I looked at Edward, then Jasper, and both of them seemed to be trying not to laugh, and failing miserably at it.

Who knows what went through Emmett's mind, but he suddenly got provoked to telling jokes.

A long while later, I was clutching my stomach, for it hurt so bad from laughing. Jasper and Edward were in no better state, either.

Once Emmett starts with his jokes, there's a long way to go until he stops.

The ironic thing was that his jokes weren't even that funny! He said them with so much enthusiasm and confidence, when they ended up being so lame, is probably what made us laugh so much.

And he actually thought we were laughing at his jokes!

Soon, we were begging him to stop. He finally listened and said something about not knowing what we're missing and another round coming soon.

My phone then rang to 'Disturbia,' indicating I had a text.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia_

The boys all groaned when they heard it.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice," they said in unison.

"I know. She set this tone." I wondered what they were trying on imply.

"We know. She put that tone on our phones, too," Edward said.

"Don't ever get her started on music. All she talks about is her obsession with Rihanna, and how it's her greatest ambition to meet the one and only someday."

"It can get irritating after a while. Trust me. You'll hate Rihanna and will have this weird craving to kill her one day," Jasper said.

Emmett shuddered. "Change your ringtone. Trust me. She hasn't threatened you yet."

I rolled my eyes.

I scrolled down my list of mp3's and found 'Disturbia.'

"Disturbia to this?" I put it on full volume.

"Oh, great! Another Rihanna fan! Just what we needed."

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

The guys groaned and were begging me to stop. I, however, wasn't that forgiving. They made me watch a horror movie, and I have to pay them back for that don't I?

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia_

_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this sh** out  
It's too close for comfort, oh_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh_

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you to—_

Unfortunately, it looked like luck wasn't on my side today, and my phone's battery died.

Then 'Disturbia' came on from Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's phones all at once.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia_

Looks like Alice just messaged them all at once.

I started laughing again. This was too good to pass up.

They all read their text messages and looked up at me, smirking. I completely forgot Alice texted me five minutes ago.

I didn't even bother reading it, too lost in my own amusement.

"The Pixie and Barbie doll require your services. Immediately. So it looks like you'll have to back there, Bella." Emmett said jokingly.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Edward asked with mock seriousness.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha. You're so funny."

"Good luck, then."

And the next thing I knew, I was kicked out and the door slammed behind me, followed by a series of laughs.

"Hey!" I banged on the door. "My phone!"

The door suddenly opened and inch or so, and out flew my phone.

I caught it just when it was a mere inches from the ground.

"Geez," I rolled my eyes. "Watch the merchandise."

I heard more laughter from inside.


	5. Just another BELLA situation

It wasn't long until I reached the international pixie headquarters.

As I opened the door, clothes, shoes, and several other items were suddenly thrown at me. The next thing I knew, I was literally shoved into the bathroom and the door was roughly pulled shut behind me.

I rolled my eyes. What was it with people pushing me these days? I turned on the shower and let the warm water do it's magic. It's amazing how a simple shower can calm me down.

I was too occupied with my humming to notice the door slowly creak open.

Suddenly, the lights went off, much to my horror, and my thoughts were all leading back to that horror movie. I started freaking out.

Before I could even do anything, the shower curtains started shaking like crazy. I screamed so loud, unsure of what to do.

Then I heard familiar words like 'maka miki chiko' something, and immediately knew it was Emmett. I screamed even louder now.

Not because I was afraid, but because Emmett was in here when I was in the nude.

"Emmett, you idiot, get out!" I yelled and heard more laughter at the door. "Get out! Everyone! And turn the lights on, you idiot!"

There went my 'perfectly peaceful' shower. I sighed and got out.

I looked at the jumble of things the girls had thrown at me, and didn't quite feel like wearing them. So I wrapped myself in a towel and went into my bedroom.

I wore my Edwin t-shirt from the ever-so-popular movie, 'Twilight' and wore dark skinny jeans. I gave myself Smokey eyes and put on some shiny lip gloss. I let my hair down, naturally waving behind my back.

As I stepped out, boy was everyone surprised.

"Wow," everyone breathed.

"Bell-uh!" Alice exclaimed, walking up to me.

"Pixie!" I exclaimed, imitating her tone.

"Why'd you dress like this?" she asked, now in front of me.

I mocked hurt. "You don't… like the way… I dress?" Wow, acting is easier than I thought.

"Of course we do, Bella. But—" Rosalie was cut short.

I folded my arms across my chest. "But nothing. If I'm going, then this is how I'm going. Besides, I'm not going there to make a fashion statement."

"Bell-uh!" Alice whined.

"Pixie!" I imitated her tone.

"Bellaaah!"

"Aliiiice!"

"Emmett!" Emmett exclaimed. We all looked at him. "What?" He asked innocently. "I felt left out."

We rolled our eyes, and before Alice could continue her little rant, Edward piped in.

"Alice, she can wear what she wants to wear."

"Yeah. And you don't have to force her into every little thing." Emmett, who was clearly now over his ten-second state of feeling 'left out,' said. "Oh, and Bella? You look hot." He winked and I blushed, looking down.

My suspicions were confirmed. They knew something I didn't.

The girls finally gave in. I was the only one who wasn't dressed up, aside from the guys.

The guys took Emmett's jeep, while us girls took Alice's Porsche, since Rosalie and Edward didn't want to ruin their 'precious babies.'

We cranked up the radio and sang to the songs.

First was 'Africa' by Karl Wolf.

_It's gonna take alot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

_[Culture Man speaks]_

_It's gonna take alot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

_And as I'm walking through the subway  
All I feel is everybody's piercing eyes [piercing eyes]  
I'm following the footsteps all I can imagine is that I'm a guy  
You never know maybe she's afraid  
And everything around her is so damn fake  
I feel like that we've met before  
Hurry boy she's waiting_

_It's gonna take alot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
We're take some time to do the thing we never had_

_The sun is rising on east side and every former life is waking us  
The feeling of sacloga makes you wanna dream away of fall in love  
She drags you in not afraid  
Everything is heels like bait  
What wrong with you don't let her go  
Hurry boy it's waiting_

_It's gonna take alot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
We're take some time to do the thing we never had_

_Doobara, doobara, doobra, doobara, doobara,  
Doobara, doobara, doobaba, boorr, boobaba,  
Dodo, dood, adooro, orooda, dooroo, dobara  
Doobara doobara doobara baabaabaa_

_Hurry boy it's waiting there for you_

_It's gonna take alot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
We're take some time to do the thing we never had_

_[Culture Man Speaks]_

_So sing with me  
Now sing with me  
This is Africa  
This is Africa_

Then 'Waking Up in Vegas' by Katy Perry came on.

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake I'd but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't play me  
You want to cash ou__t and get the hell out of town_

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
And why, why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime_

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town_

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me (x3)  
Told me, you told me, you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out, honey_

When we got there, I noticed I was the only one underage.

"Guys?" they all looked at me. "You do realize I'm only seventeen, right?" They nodded. "So how—"

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Emmett shook his head. "You don't seem to know me well enough."

"Clearly." I muttered under my breath.

He then flashed something small and rectangular in front of my face. I snatched it from him, only to find that they were fake IDs, one for each of us.

"How—" I asked as Emmett cut me off. "Connections, Bella. Connections. Like I said before, you clearly don't know me well enough."

Emmett handed everyone their own.

"Emmett!" I yelled, causing other people to look up at me. "Why do I always have to be the youngest?" I asked, irritated.

"Because I'm always the oldest."

_What does that have to do with anything?_ I thought.

He then flashed his ultra-white teeth at me.

"Aaah! It burns! I'm blinded." I joked. Everyone started laughing, with the exception of one person.

"Enough with that. Let's go in now." Edward, Alice, and Emmett went to the front of the gi-normous line.

"Cullen." Emmett said, and the guard let them in.

Now, it was me, Jasper, and Rosalie.

I started for the back of the line, when someone pulled me back.

"No, Bella. Not like that." Jasper joked. I watched how he 'hooked up' to some Blondie and Rosalie went into a group of guys.

Both of them were near the front. I walked up to her.

"Hey, Rose." I said as all the boys were looking at me. "Can I join your group?"

The guys nodded somewhat eagerly, all smiling sickeningly at me. I looked down, disgusted, and tried not to blush.

We all talked about basic stuff; our names, interests, movies (after someone pointed out my shirt). Before I knew it, we were at the front of the line.

The guard barely looked at our IDs, before letting us in, giving me 'the eye' the entire time.

There seemed to be something vaguely familiar about this man.

Oh my God! Realization hit me. This was the same man who was at the airport! **[A/N: If you forgot, re-read chapter 2]**

My whole body froze, just staring at him. And he stared back, a sickening smile forming onto his damaged lips, now that he knew I figured out who he was.

Oh, God. Why do I always end up in situations like these? Suddenly, thoughts from that horror movie were coming back to me. My throat suddenly felt tightened, and it seemed almost impossible to breathe.

To say I was petrified, at the least, would be an understatement of the century.

When she knew I wasn't going to move, Rosalie dragged me over to where the guys and Alice were talking.

"Finally." Emmett said. "What took you guys so long? Even Jazzy here managed to arrive ten minutes ago. But the blonde," he shuddered, "a completely different story… So what happened?"

He was probably talking about the girl Jasper went in line with—Alice simply looked ready to kill.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Nothing, just another _Bella_ situation."

I blushed, knowing that was partly true.

Apparently, Rosalie noticed what went on between the security guard and I. "What was up with that, Bella?" She whispered so low that only I could hear.

I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Nothing." I whispered back. I knew she could see right through me, but didn't say a word more on the subject.

That was one of the best things about Rosalie; she wouldn't push for more details, unlike a certain evil pixie I know, and have _somehow_ come to love.

Emmett passed us each a drink. I gulped mine down, rather quickly; I was so thirsty. The drink burnt as it scorched down my throat, obviously not helping my thirst situation.

The next thing I knew, everyone was gone. It was just me and Edward left.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" Edward asked in his perfectly dreamy voice.

Who could refuse that?

"Uh…" My throat suddenly felt dry. "I… um… I can't dance."

He chuckled in leaned in closer. "It's all in the leading, Bella."

I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

He stared at me intently, his green eyes calculating, before saying, "Just one dance, Bella. Nothing more."

"W—what?" I asked, dazed.

I had been mesmerized by his eyes, I admitted to myself.

But they were just so green_, _and really, who could help physical attraction?

He smirked. "Just one dance. Come on, Bella, please?" He put the full force of his eyes on me. It took all of my willpower to give attention to what he was saying. But really, when he was looking at me like that, dancing with his didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

"N-no," I said, sounding out of breath.

He smirked. "Oh, really? Would you like me to ask you again?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, letting him lead me to the dance floor.

I was really going to regret this later.

"Honestly, Edward." I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name, "I really can't dance."

"It's all in the leading."

Some slow song came on, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, and put his arms around my waist.

I was so captivated by Edward that I didn't even notice anything around me. World War Three could've begun, and I wouldn't have noticed anything.

Then 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga came on.

_A red one  
Convict  
Gaga  
I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe  
How does he twist the dance?  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah.  
Show me I can see that you got so much in the jean  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down._

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

_I'm psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my brand electronic_

_Go. Use your muscle comin' out work and hustle_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

_I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Go slow.  
Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto,  
I got it, and your popped coll'_

Then I parted from Edward, leaving him on the dance floor.

I was alone.

I looked around and noticed my friends dancing in couples. I found Edward, now awkwardly dancing by himself, next to his siblings.

I heard the chair next to me scraping as someone sat on it.

I tried not to pay too much attention to them. Whoever it was, was constantly clearing their throat VERY loudly.

"Do you need cough drops?" I asked, irritated.

Without looking at him, I went to the other side of the bar. Thanks to whoever that was, I now completely lost sight of my friends.

Then a smiling couple was approaching me. I knew who this was; this was Alex, who I bumped into at the mall, who was also in my English and P.E. class.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted me.

"Hey." I pounded fists with him, and boy did it hurt. I don't know why guys do that.

Unfortunately, the girl next to him noticed and giggled.

"Hi. I'm Jessica." She stuck out her hand.

"Bella." I shook it.

"So," Alex said, eyeing my shirt amusingly, "you like Twilight, huh?"

"Of course not!" I said, outraged. "I _love_ it! It's like the best book ever! Stephanie Meyer is a genius! I love Edwin in the book. In the movie, however…" I trailed off.

"He sucked." Jessica said. "I know what you mean. The actors didn't portray their character well enough. The book was way better than the movie. And oh my God. Did you see Taylor Lautner in the New Moon trailer?"

"He was so hot!" I almost yelled.

"I know!" She exclaimed. We both squealed, and Alex slapped his palm on his forehead, making us laugh.

"Why did I even bother?" He mumbled to himself.

And it went on like that. Me and Jessica were talking about the ups and downs of in the movie and books, while Alex sat on a stool, his head in his hands.

Poor guy; I bet he's had to endure this conversation lots of times.

Before I knew it, Jessica was waving goodbye to me, and Alex was saying "Cheerio" in a fake, British accent.

I laughed at him and waved as the cute couple held hands and waved back at me until they disappeared.

I was about to go look for my friends when abruptly, I heard one of my least favourite voices calling out from behind me. I decided to ignore him and left.

Not a moment later, someone gripped my arm so hard, I was sure my circulation had stopped. I felt completely immobilized now.

Somehow, I managed to slowly cran my neck back, and saw the very person I was hoping to escape, grinning madly at me.


	6. Resurrected Memories

"Well, well, well," he purred. "What do we have here?"

I struggled to get out of his iron grip.

I tried to say something, but my voice died in my throat. All that came out were little wheezing sounds, as if I were choking.

"Need a cough drop?" The man asked.

My eyes widened. "Let me go," I managed to say, my voice only a whisper.

"Why? _Why_ should I?" He yelled, shaking my shoulders.

All I did was struggle to get free. "You don't have any idea of what _he_ did to me after you left."

Who's 'he'? Was he talking about Edward?

The man looked around; making sure no one was paying attention.

Then he whispered in my ear. He reeked and his breath smelt heavy of alcohol.

Oh, God.

"Not here, though. There are too many witnesses." I felt a shiver of fear creep down my spine as I heard him say those words.

He somehow managed to drag me out without anyone noticing. We were now outside, in the parking lot.

The only things surrounding us were the hundreds of parked cars.

No one else was here.

It was just the two of us.

I started yelling at the top of my lungs. "Rape! Ra—Mmphh."

He covered my mouth with his disgusting hand. "Shut up you little b****." He angrily whispered. "Or I'll make your death a lot more painful."

He was standing behind me now, with his left hand clamping my mouth shut and his right hand gripping both of my wrists behind my back in a very uncomfortable hold.

I heard a clicking sound, and inches from my face was a knife.

A knife which was dangerously sharp and had dried blood all over it.

What type of pleasure do these heartless guys get from doing these crude, inhuman things to young, innocent women?

I was sick to my stomach.

I didn't want to die.

Not yet. Not like this.

Suddenly, all those memories were coming back to me; more like being forcefully thrown at me, square in the face.

And I had no choice but to plunge into them, reminiscing the old days.

Me as a toddler, with my father; my biological father; my _real_, true father. We went fishing.

Of course, I threw one of my biggest tantrums and finally shut up when he bought me candy.

This happened every time we went fishing. And of course, I finally began enjoying myself after I got my fair share of sweets.

Later on, I met one of my—present day—best friends, Jacob Black. He was awesome and very good-looking. He had a great personality to go with it as well. He was one of the few people I went to if I had problems and such. He always knew how to cheer me up, and how to make me laugh.

I half-smiled at the memories.

Then, one day, my mother got fed up with my father and we left. We moved to Miami, Florida.

It felt as if my whole life was being played in a super-fast mode. Evidently, they say your whole life flashes right through your eyes, seconds before you die. I was never one to buy any of those sayings.

Until now.

I still kept in touch with Jacob, but my father… I hadn't seen or heard from him in years.

_How could I have just left him like that?_, I now realized.

I let the tears fall aimlessly.

I had been so foolish; so naïve; so selfish.

I didn't once call or ask about my father. I spent all my time in my own, complicated life, ignoring everyone. Not seeing the point of socializing, or trying to keep a façade.

I had been a terrible daughter.

A terrible friend.

A terrible person.

Those thoughts only made me cry harder.

Reality suddenly came crashing down on me, when the old man—who I had completely forgotten—barked out a shrilling, spine-tingling laugh.

I began hyperventilating, and was so out of it, that I didn't even hear his motivations or explanations of finding me.

My whole body went numb.

I barely noticed when he slid the sharp tip of the knife slowly down the left side of my face, gradually lowering to my shoulder, stopping at my left wrist, leaving little scratches on the areas of skin it made contact with.

I felt so depressed right now. Life didn't even seem to matter to me anymore. All I could think of was how I let everyone down.

Ironic, isn't it? I'm only a mere inches from death. And I'm thinking of my faults and slip-ups. The word life—it didn't seem to be in my vocabulary anymore. But fear was. If I wasn't in this situation, I would've laughed, hysterically, just trying to let out all my stress.

I could only think of how I let everyone down. More importantly, how I let myself down. Why did I let him have authority over me? Why did I always cower under 'stronger' people?

But somewhere, deep down, there was a voice.

A voice telling me to make a run for it, and escape. A voice telling me I didn't deserve this; no one did. A voice that said everything will get better. It was a voice that gave me faith.

And hope.

For the first time in my life, I thanked the Lord I was wearing high heels.

I stepped on his foot with so much excessive force that he 'accidentally' dug the knife right through my wrist.

It was ripping through my flesh, 'crushing' it apart, destroying my veins. It felt like it was cutting right through my bones.

The feeling was indescribable, while the pain swiftly coursed through my arm. It was hard to comprehend this feeling. It was unnerving, yet staggering, piercing through my body. The throbbing felt exaggerating.

A never-ending exaggeration.

Tears began pooling in my eyes and I did the first thing that came to mind; I ran.

I could still hear that dreadful voice of his, cursing at me, not very far behind me.

I squeezed in between a rusted red Chevy and a grey coloured Sole.

I continuously ran, persistently in between cars in the overly-crowded lot until I found Alice's Porsche, and Emmett's Jeep, parked two lanes down.

I held my breath and crouched down behind the Porsche, my hands on my thighs, my back arched slightly forward. My muscles were aching for rest and comfort, while all I could do was stay here, hidden. Not knowing what—or who—to anticipate. My heart rate still didn't return to normal.

Everything was quiet.

There was a slight ringing in my ears from all the silence. My heart was beating—no, it was viciously pounding so loud, I was sure anyone could hear it from a mile away.

My ears and eyes were wide open, anticipating just about anything to happen.

Yet, I somehow failed to notice the approaching footsteps from behind, slowly getting closer, and closer.

And closer.

Until—tap.

Someone touched my shoulder.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream, which turned into a sigh of relief as I quickly turned around—whipping my hair in the person's face—to find the one and only…

**[A/N: I was planning on stopping here, but decided against it. I know, I rock. Lol. Maybe you guys can thank me by reviewing?]**

Edward Cullen.

I let out a sigh of relief and wounded my arms around his torso, just as the sobbing process started all over again.

He was shocked to say the least. "Bella?" he asked.

I looked up at him.

His shocked expression immediately altered into a more worried and serious one. I could see the anger flash right through his beautiful eyes.

"Who did this to you?" He all but growled out, speaking through clenched teeth.

He gently pushed my bangs away from my teary face, and put his other arm around my waist, supporting me. I don't think I could've stood—by myself—any longer.

"Y-you have t-to promise not to b-be angry." I spluttered.

He nodded slightly, and I continued.

"Remember the old man… Airport?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It was him."

He growled and I looked up, surprised. "What did he do to you?"

It was then that the light stinging in my wrist turned into a throbbing agony of what felt like fire.

A burning sensation of fire.

**[A/N: For those of who think otherwise of the 'burning fire'… I'm sad to say, no, she isn't becoming a vampire. She's just suffering major pain.]**

The breeze whishing around only made it hurt even more.

I looked down at my wrist, shocked that it was STILL bleeding, and moved away from the comfort of Edward's arms.

I knew for a fact that later on, he'd be mad at me for getting blood all over his nice dress shirt, and I didn't want to stain it anymore than it already was.

As I moved back, I noticed blood was spattered all over me; my jeans; my hands; even my face!

When I stepped back, it was then that Edward noticed my wrist and my bloodstained clothes.

"Bella, come here," was all he said.

I stepped towards him, inching closer with every stride.

But it was too much. The stench of blood was too hard for me to ignore anymore. I felt dizzier with every pace I took.

Without warning, the next thing I knew, I just fell limp into Edward's arms.

I couldn't even feel my body anymore; it was numb.

My senses were gone. This was all too overwhelming.

I was being taken in by the shadows, into a world of complete and utter darkness.

A place I really didn't want to be in.

Not now, not ever.

The last things I heard were two faint, distant voices, which sounded a lot like Edward and the 'Old Man.'


	7. The AlmostKiss

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? "Ye—" gets smacked on head "No."**

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

The annoying sound of my aggravating alarm clock was still beeping. I felt so tired and dizzy.

"Beep!"

Ugh. Why can't that stupid alarm clock stop already?

I was trying to turn on my side, but couldn't.

How odd.

I tried opening my eyes, but couldn't; it was just too bright. I covered my eyes with my hands.

That was when I felt it; the IV needle, stuck on my 'good' wrist.

After I finally opened my eyes, I noticed I was in a hospital room, my left arm covered in stitches.

Then it hit me. The club; the bar; Alex and Jessica; the creepy guy, I thought with bitter disgust.

Anger washed through me, coursing through my body.

The next thing I knew, two nurses were rushing into my room. They were examining my IV, my heart rate—which I just noticed was dramatically high, checking my temperature, and all that jazz.

"Are you okay, dear?" asked one of the nurses. "Your heart rate went quite high just a moment ago," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"Take it easy. We'll get the doctor in a moment." The other nurse said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Then I was left with nothing to do. There were a pile of magazines beside the bed. I quickly lost interest in them since they were all outdated.

I picked up the remote and flipped through various channels. With my luck, nothing good was on.

I glanced around the room and noticed there were so many balloons and gifts: teddy bears, flowers, candy, cards, and chocolates. You name it, you'll find it here.

Then someone came in; a man who looked to be in his mid thirties at the latest.

He was wearing a white doctor's uniform, with a clipboard in his hands and had his hair combed neatly to one side.

My jaw dropped. Not a rational response, but I couldn't help it. I mean, just look at him.

He was tall, he was blonde, and he looked more gorgeous than any of those Hollywood movie stars I've seen on TV, with his sparkly, light blue eyes and pale skin.

He was _really_ good looking.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Just Bella." I corrected.

He nodded, so I continued.

"A little sore. My head hurts, and my arm kills."

"Well that's to be expected. And your head—it's from all the pain medication. Edward told me what happened to you."

Edward?!

"Edward was here?"

Just the thought of him made my heart skip a beat.

Unfortunately, this didn't go past the doctor's notice.

He chuckled. "Yes. In fact, Edward was the one who brought you here."

I nodded. "So how long have I been here?"

"You've been here for three days, unconscious. This is your fourth day." He then glanced at the clock. "Your friends should be arriving here soon. They always come after classes to check on you."

"What about _my_ classes?" I asked.

"Alice has taken the liberty of collecting all your missed work."

"Oh, okay." I paused, thinking. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Your vitals looked good. There was no serious damage done, only a slight head pain from all the medication. There are several stitches on your arm, so you'll need a cast for a few weeks. Other than that, I think you'll be fine. Just take it easy, and don't lift anything heavy for a few weeks."

I nodded. "Thanks." I wasn't sure how to ask this. "Um…" I started.

"Yes?"

"Wha…what are those?" I pointed to the trolley with food, balloons, chocolates, a few stuffed animals, and such.

The doctor chuckled. "They're all from your friends. They were quite worried about you, you know."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

He pushed the trolley towards me. "Have a look. I have to call Alice. She wanted me to call her right when you wake up." He shook his head, smiling. "She was threatening to sleep here…"

"How do you know Alice?" I asked curiously.

"She's my daughter." He answered.

My jaw dropped.

"You're Alice, Edward, and Emmett's father?"

"Yes." He seemed amused.

"I thought… Alice said… I mean…you live in Miami?" I probably sounded so stupid.

He smiled. "Yes. But after your little 'accident,' Alice called and demanded you have the 'best doctor in all of America' take a look at you."

We both laughed.

That's definitely something Alice would do.

"Well, you know, you really didn't have to come all the way from there just to—"

He cut me off. "Nonsense, Bella. I _wanted_ to come. I wanted to meet you as well. You see, I was curious. I wanted to meet the girl who stole my children's hearts in a matter of weeks." He chuckled as I blushed. "The perfect partner-in-crime and prankster, the perfect shopping buddy, and the perfect about-to-become girlfriend—" He stopped short, realizing he just slipped up, or said something wrong.

It was probably the girlfriend thing.

"Oh, no. You must be mixed up. I'm not dating anyone."

He suddenly seemed very occupied with the papers on his clipboard. "I-I have to call Alice," he said, looking everywhere, but me.

He was hiding something, I could tell that much.

"I'll see you later." I said as he left the room.

I ran a hand through my hair. I was so confused. What just happened? And more importantly, what was he about to say? The curiosity felt like it was eating me alive.

Why was I always out of the loop?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and looked at the trolley.

By the time I was done looking through my ten teddy bears, six flowers, fifteen chocolate boxes, twenty-five 'Get Well Soon' cards, and many, many other gifts, I felt the sudden urge to sleep.

Most of my gifts were from the Cullens and Hales. There were a few from my classmates, such as Alex, Amber, Angela, and Jessica—even though we don't share any classes.

I knew that people gave hospital patients presents when they weren't feeling well and all, but this was too much. Didn't anyone ever hear of limits?

Those were one of my last thoughts before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe she's _still_ sleeping." A booming voice called.

"She got hurt pretty bad. It's obvious she's going to be tired." A logical, calm voice said.

"If only you were more careful, Edward. Then none of this would've happened."

"Excuse me?! Hello? I was the one who brought her here, Alice."

"Yeah, and you're the reason she's in here, too."

"Oh get a grip, Alice."

"I mean look at her." I felt a cool hand touch my forehead. "She's whiter than Taylor Lautner's teeth in Twilight, and hotter than Megan Fox in Transformers."

I heard a booming laugh.

"Nice analogy, Alice." The angel's voice said. "Really."

"Oh lighten up, Edward. I heard that if you use more pop-culture in your conversations, you get more recognized and known. Hence the popularity."

"Ooh, Eddie! You just got burned." A booming voice called, making a sizzling sound to add to the effect.

I tried holding in my giggles, and keeping a straight face, although it didn't seem like they were paying much attention to me anymore.

The angel—I mean Edward—just growled.

"How long have I known you, Emmie?"

"Since the day you were born, Eddie boy."

"And, Emmie, since when did I _like_ being called 'Eddie'?"

"Never, Eddie boy."

"So why," he breathed, "do you call me Eddie?"

"It's fun." I could practically hear Edward roll his eyes, even though my eyes were shut. "You're not going to say anything, Jasper? I mean, you have been awfully quiet."

"Oh, no! Do _not_ drag me into this convoluted mess you call a 'conversation.' I'm fine just as I am, thank you very much."

"What's wrong with a little fun, Jazzy?" Emmet asked.

"Ugh, Emmett! Just stop already. Let's talk about something else." Jasper said, disgusted. Emmett probably did something really stupid, like wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I could clearly recognize all the voices now.

"Yeah, like how Carlisle told me he almost let it slip to Bella that Edward wanted to date—" Rosalie was cut short.

"Shut it, Rose. She might hear you." Edward whisper-yelled.

"She's just saying, Edward. We all know you're in love with—"

"I said 'shut it'!"

"Fine." Alice sighed. "But I don't see why you're hiding your feelings. We can all see it."

"Well she doesn't." Edward mumbled.

The girls sighed impatiently, but didn't say more on the subject.

So Edward's in love with someone? I was overjoyed for him. Yet I somehow felt a twinge of sadness from the news.

How odd.

Sure he's good-looking and all that, but I don't really like, _like_ him. I mean, he was, after all, a player. And looks aren't always everything. There's always a person's personality, not that he had a bad one.

Ugh. This is so confusing.

Since my eyes were still shut, they all probably thought I was sleeping. I pretended to moan to let them know I was waking up.

"Bella!" Everyone exclaimed.

The light was so bright. I put my hand over my eyes.

"Emmett, turn the lights down."

I heard the shuffling of feet and the lights dim. Then it was so much easier to open my eyes.

I slowly opened them to find five pairs of curious eyes, staring at me.

I rubbed the drowsiness off my eyes with the back of my wrist, and Edward helped me slowly sit up.

The next thing I knew, I was engulfed in a tight huge by two people.

"Oh, Bella." One of them sobbed.

I awkwardly patted her on the back.

"It's okay, Alice."

"We thought we lost you." Rosalie was also on the verge of tears.

I tried to lighten the mood. "You guys can't get rid of me that easily." I joked.

The both chuckled, wiping away tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Um… What happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Carlisle didn't tell you?" Jasper asked.

I was confused. Who was Carlisle?

"Oh. You mean Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah." Emmett answered.

"Well, we talked. He told me a few things," I felt everyone visibly stiffen, "but not anything about last night…I mean three days ago."

"What did he tell you?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Um… He told me he was your father, and that he didn't mind coming all the way here because he wanted to meet the who 'stole his kids hearts' or something like that." I quoted.

Edward chuckled nervously. Why was he so nervous?

"So can you guys tell me what happened?"

"So when Edward found you, he carried you to Emmett's car, because you were unconscious." Alice said.

"Then he called me and Jasper to come quick." Emmett chuckled. "It was funny how he was calling us for backup and whatnot."

I laughed along with him.

"Although he didn't really need us." Jasper said. "The guy looked pretty bad by the time we got there."

I was shocked. "You fought him alone?!" I asked Edward.

He shrugged.

I was instantly worried. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

The two couples started grinning.

Edward sighed. "It wasn't much of a fight. One hit and he kinda got the message."

"One hit?!" Emmett exclaimed. "Come on, Eddie boy. You gave him a black eye and a bloody nose and—"

"Okay, okay, Emmett. We got it." Edward cut in.

I was still shocked.

"How do you know that?" I asked Emmett.

"Oh." Then he started laughing. "Funny story actually. By the time we got there, there was a huge crowd around Eddie boy"—I could hear Edward clench his jaw—"and the creepy old guy, all yelling 'fight'! Then the security dude came and ruined all the fun." He sighed. Then he instantly brightened. "But we have a video of it!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Emmett video-taped it and put it on YouTube."

"But can't Edward go to jail if the police see it?" I asked.

"Nah." Emmett waved it off with a hand, as if the situation wasn't even important. To him, it probably wasn't. "The old guy knew he could go to jail if they found out he was stalking you, and that way, Edward would also be 'innocent'. Although he's far from it." Emmett coughed up the last part, but we all still heard it.

I nodded. Then everyone went to sit with their respective 'partner', leaving Edward standing beside me.

I scooted over on the bed and patted the seat next to me. "Sit." When he didn't, I repeated, and used a nickname, trying to annoy him so that he'd give in.

"Sit, ickle-eddiekins."

He just held my hand and continued to grin at me.

Alice looked shocked. "You don't even let Esme call you that!"

"That's because I'm special." I joked.

"More than you know it." She mumbled.

I doubt I was supposed to hear that, so I didn't comment on it.

"Seriously Edward, just sit. I'm not going to make you stand all this time."

With a sigh, he took off his shoes and got on the bed.

"What?" I asked the couples who were smirking at us.

They shook their heads.

"Nothing."

I shrugged and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"You guys look so adorable." Rosalie said.

"You know what, Rose?" Alice asked.

"What, Alice?"

"I think they'd make a really cute couple."

"Yeah, Alice. I can totally imagine it."

I didn't know if it was just me, but it seemed Alice and Rosalie were both hinting something. You could clearly tell from several things; their 'innocent' expressions; their sweet voices; their kind faces.

I blushed and Edward cleared his throat.

"You guys know we can hear you, right?" He asked.

Then the bickering started.

It was hard, but I somehow managed to block them out and fell sound asleep, leaning on Edward.

* * *

When I woke up, I blushed at our position.

My head was on Edward's chest and my hand was on his stomach. Even though he was wearing a shirt, I could easily feel his sculpted chest and a very impressive six pack. His arm was lazily swung over my waist.

I felt like a stick compared to him.

I detached myself from him and went to the bathroom. When I came back, he was already up.

"Good morning." He smiled at me.

"'Morning," I said. "Where is everyone?"

"They left last night a bit after you slept. We didn't want to wake you."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He pretended to look hurt. "I am shocked Bella. Is this how you treat all your friends?"

I rolled my eyes at him and hit his upper arm, although I think it hurt me more than it hurt him.

"Do you really not remember?"

"Yes, Edward. I really don't remember. Not all of us have a photographic memory like you do."

He chuckled. "When we were all saying goodbye to you, you asked me to stay. So I did."

"But what about your classes?"

"It's a Saturday."

"Oh. So how long do I have to stay here?"

"Dad said you can leave today if you're all good. He wanted me to call him when you were up. I'll go get him." Then he was gone.

A few minutes later, Dr. Cullen came in and did a quick check-up, scribbling things onto his clipboard.

"You're ready to leave the hospital. I'll discharge you in the afternoon."

I nodded. "Thank you so much for everything."

He laughed. "The pleasure was all mine, Bella."

Edward then returned with a tray of pancakes, sausages, eggs, and some other stuff. "I thought you might want something 'good' to eat. I know how hospital food tastes like…"

I grinned. "Thanks."

"I'll leave you two to it, then."

"Bye, Dr. Cullen."

"Take care, Bella."

By the time we were done eating, I was stuffed full beyond the limit.

Then it hit me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you call Alice?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that I came in here with bloody, dirty clothes, and I don't feel like wearing—"

He chuckled. "Relax, Bella. Alice brought your clothes, shampoo, homework, and all that."

He got up and picked up a yellow bag with lots of ruffles, and handed it to me.

I quickly took a shower and changed into the new, clean clothes Alice brought me.

And I meant it literally.

I had never seen these clothes before, let alone buy them, and they still had the tags on them.

I rolled my eyes and wore the clothes she got me; a strapless babydoll dress. I wore a plastic, thick bangle on my 'good' wrist and slipped on a cute pair of bright orange flip-flops with yellow sunflowers at the V part.

Looks like someone was in a cheery, summer mood while picking out my clothes. Then again, when isn't she?

When I was done, Edward went in the bathroom and took a shower.

I decided to complete my assignments and homework since I had missed a whole week of classes.

But it was hopeless.

No matter how many extra notes were provided, I just didn't understand it. So I worked on my English assignments.

When I was done my third essay, Edward stepped out of the bathroom, the fresh scent of his after-shave and perfume filling the room.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty, Bella. Why so curious?"

He put his bag beside mine and joined me on the couch, careful not to sit on any of my work, scattered everywhere.

"You're three years on me, so you might've taken the courses I took. So I was just wondering if you could help me."

"Of course."

And then we began.

About two hours later, I was completely finished the work that would've taken me double the time if I did it alone.

Edward was a really good teacher. He explained things so thoroughly that I understood them in the first try, unlike some teachers who took days—even weeks—to explain a certain concept.

He even edited my essays for me, pointing out flaws and mistakes I would never have looked back on.

It was about two in the afternoon when we were done.

"Thank you so much, Edward." I said as I hugged him

He chuckled and hugged me back. "Anytime, Bella."

I inhaled his scent. It was so sweet. Not cologne or Tag. It was different. A nice different.

Then, all too soon, he pulled back, but he was still holding me. We stared into each others eyes, for an immeasurable amount of time.

I was caught up in the moment. It seemed he was, too.

Before I knew it, I was leaning in.

So was he.

My heart was erratically thumping in my chest.

I could feel the sparks going off between us.

My mouth was only centimetres from his.

Then I heard someone clear their throat and we both jumped back.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I blushed. "Um, Edward was just helping me with my homework."

The doctor simply looked amused. "Well, I'll be in the staff room if you two need me."

He then turned around.

"Dr. Cullen!" I called.

He stopped mid-step. "Call me Carlisle."

"Okay. Carlisle, then. I was just wondering…when can I get out?"

"Aah. That's just what I came here to talk to you about. But it seems you two were getting a little cozy. So I thought I should just leave and come back later." Even though his tone was dead serious, I could tell he was just teasing.

I flushed tomato red and shook my head. "No, it's not what you think." _Actually, it's completely what it looks like,_ I thought. "Edward was just helping me studying and I was just thanking him, and then…yeah."

Was I the only one who heard the double meaning behind my words?

I didn't even bother looking at Edward.

Carlisle shook his head, smiling. "Alright, then. Edward, bring her bags. Bella, follow me."

We went to the front desk where he was signing release forms.

I was extending my hands so Edward could hand over my bags.

He didn't.

"You shouldn't carry these, Bella." He said.

"Edward's right, Bella. Take it easy."

When we were all done, the three of us were heading to the exit at the front of the building.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. For everything." I gave him a hug.

He returned it. "It was no trouble at all, Bella. I hope to see you soon. Not under these circumstances, but…"

I laughed. "Don't worry. This isn't anything new. I'm the clumsiest person I know."

With our final farewells, we departed, leaving Carlisle in the hospital.

Edward opened the passenger door to his Volvo for me as I got in.

"Such a gentleman."

He simply grinned.

I put my iPod in my ears, listening to 'Fantasy' by Danny Fernandez.

_What's your fantasy?__dream__  
So baby tell me what's your fantasy  
Matter fact, just kick back  
I'll show you things you'll never believe__candle_

It's you and me  
Let me play the lead role in your wildest

I'm talking bout'

_light dinners  
Trips around the world  
there's nothing I wouldn't give her,  
If she was my girl  
She'd never see the __winter__  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you'll never believe__shopping spree__  
I can only imagine what you do to me  
__Baby__ kick back  
Let me show you things you'll never believe__[Chorus:]__  
Let me be your fantasy, Yeah  
I know you dream of me every time you fall asleep  
I can be your fantasy, Yeah  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream__[x8]_

Let me be your fantasy, Yeah  
I know you dream of me every time you fall asleep  
I can be your fantasy, Yeah  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream

It's you and me  
Riding around the city  
On a

I'm talking bout' candle light dinners  
Trips around the world  
there's nothing I wouldn't give her,  
If she was my girl  
She'd never see the winter  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you'll never believe

Just, just dream (of me)  
Just, just dream (of me)

I'm talking bout' candle light dinners  
Trips around the world  
there's nothing I wouldn't give her,  
If she was my girl  
She'd never see the winter  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you'll never believe

_[Chorus x4]_

It was so nice to finally be able to get out of that wrecked hospital.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the car ride.

Sometime then, I fell asleep.

I awoke to the feeling of movement underneath me. I was being carried.

By Edward.

How embarrassing.

I groggily tried to get out of his grasp, but he held me tighter.

"It's okay, Bella. I got you."

"What about our bags?" I asked.

"I have them, too."

I looked around, and there they were, slung over his shoulder.

Again, I struggled to get up, but couldn't.

"Really, Bella." He chuckled. "You're not heavy. So just relax and go to sleep."

I opened my eyes again, suddenly remembering something. "Edward?" He looked down at me. "Thank you."

He smiled and chuckled.

I then fell asleep, hearing the beautiful sound of Edward's laughter.


	8. Surprise Visitor

Hearing my friends' voices echoing through the walls and bouncing into my room, I felt so lonely and jealous of them.

I envied them.

It was a Saturday night. And what was I doing?

I was scrambling to get my work done on my laptop, while digging into a piece of the lasagne I made earlier today.

It's been one month since the 'incident.'

I stayed home the first two days, while Alice brought all my work and such.

Thanks to Edward and Alice's help, I wasn't behind when I went back to my classes.

I didn't know what to expect, but most of my classmates were sympathetic towards me, wishing me a quick recovery, asking if they could sign my cast. I was excused from my gym classes, thanks to Edward and Alice. They got me a doctor's note—something I would never have thought of.

I found out later on in the day that the Cullens and Hales spread word that I fell from the stairs and broke my arm, and that was the cause of my absence.

Everyone seemed to buy their story, which I was relieved about. It seemed like a weight was lifted off my chest.

The rest of my classes started and ended as they usually did: uneventful. Of course, there were so many assignments and tests thrown at us that we didn't have time for ourselves at all.

It was just study, study, study! And guess what? More studying!

I didn't know University could be this hectic.

The day I came back from the hospital—with Edward carrying me—wasn't exactly the calmest one either.

Everyone was in our dorm, watching a movie, and stopped short when they saw my unconscious body being carried in by Edward.

Alice and Rosalie threw the biggest fits known in the history of mankind, and started worrying about nothing.

It was all pretty ridiculous, really. I was just sleeping, and they came up with the stupidest assumptions.

It took quite a while to explain my body was completely fine—minus the cast—and that I just fell asleep.

After a long discussion with Carlisle (via telephone), the girls finally calmed down. Naturally, that didn't really make much of a difference.

Morning and night, day after day, they'd forcefully shove medicine down my throat.

It was just yesterday that the girls took me to a clinic to get my cast taken off (Carlisle was long gone) when things started to calm down.

Quite honestly, I had a lot on my mind. And the whole almost-kiss fiasco with Edward at the hospital didn't help relieve any of my tension. It only made it worse. I knew I had to talk to him about it, but I just couldn't pluck up the courage to do it. Yup, call me a total coward, but I didn't think I could face him.

I didn't know what to expect the day after I came back from the hospital, but Edward seemed really nice, and more than anything, sincere. It seemed he was just trying to forget about it. That thought only added onto my grief. But I tried not to dwell on that too much.

Right now, I had a paper to write.

I sighed and continued the ridiculous amount of work I was given.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said, popping into our room.

"Hi." I said without taking my eyes off my French report.

"There's someone at the door, calling for you. His name's Jake or something."

I looked up at her, shocked.

Jake.

No, it couldn't be Jacob Black.

He was in Forks, Washington right now. It was probably someone else.

Yes, that's it.

"Well, tell him I'm busy."

She nodded and left.

She came back again, looking furious.

"Oh my God! That loser isn't leaving yet?" I was getting mad now. I had so much work to complete, and I couldn't even do that without some sort of disruption.

"I didn't know you were getting married, Bella." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

I looked up at her, shocked.

"I'm not getting married." I stated.

"Well, that's not what the guy outside said. 'Tell Bella this is no way to treat her future fiancée.' " She quoted.

Oh my God.

It must be Jake, then!

I excitedly got up and gave Alice a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for not making him leave." She looked confused. "I'll explain later."

Then I cheerfully skipped all the way to the front door, my homework now completely forgotten.

"I don't know how you guys can watch that." I said, eyeing the TV with much distaste.

They were currently watching 'The Shining.'

Everyone just smiled at me and turned towards the screen.

I opened the door and screamed at the sight in front of me.

I was scarcely aware of my friends' alarmed expressions.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

"Oh, I missed you so much." He had his arms outstretched.

I ran up to him, but he shoved me aside, running towards the leftover Lasagne on the table behind me.

"Oh, how I missed you so, so much." He took a huge sniff.

I marched up to him

"Of all the things in the world you miss about me, it's my cooking?" I yelled, outraged. I spoke softer now. "I missed you, Jacob."

He looked up at me.

"I was only joking, Bells. You know you're my number one."

He grinned and stretched out his arms, which I eagerly ran into.

He started laughing.

"Women." He rolled his eyes. "They get too sentimental."

I heard a booming laugh.

"You got that right." Jasper agreed.

"Oh, you should see my little sister. Every time someone mentions shopping, she'll get this weird glint in her eyes—ouch!" Alice had smacked him. "What was that for?" Emmett asked, rubbing the spot Alice hit.

Rosalie smacked him. "For being an idiot."

"Women." Emmett muttered, quoting Jacob from earlier, earning a smack from both of them, while Jacob and Jasper started laughing.

I figured now was a good time as any other for introductions.

"Guys, this is Jacob. Jake, this is Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice, my roommate." I said, pointing to each person as I said their names.

"So Jacob," Edward said. He looked so angry right now. He was fine just a second ago, wasn't he? "How do you know Bella?"

Jacob grinned.

"Our dads used to go fishing together when we were babies. That's how we met."

That's my Jacob! He never gets intimidated by anyone.

Edward nodded.

Then I noticed it.

"Jake! You cut your hair." I ran a hand through his messy, spiked-up hair.

It used to be as long as mine.

"Yeah. Billy got tired of it. He says I need to 'get my priorities straight.' "

"That's so like Billy. How is he? How's Charlie?"

"Relax, Bella. They're fine. Not any more hyper than usual."

I nodded. "So why'd you come here?"

He pretended to look hurt and put a hand on his heart. "You want me to leave?"

I playfully slapped his shoulder and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Jake. I know you wouldn't go all the way from your house to New York City for a little chit chat. Or to see my cooking that you so desperately crave." I paused. "So what's up?"

"Well, my fiancée," he joked. I heard everyone gasp. "I came to see how you were doing. And the C-Man"—that was Charlie's nick name—"is really worried about you, kid."

* * *

**~*Flashback-Two Years Ago*~**

* * *

_It was summer vacation, and I was visiting Forks. __Right now, I was over at Jacob's house._

_We were lying on the grass in his backyard. My head was on his stomach and his hands were playing with my hair._

_"Hey, Jacob?" I asked._

_"Yeah, Bella?"_

_"I'm scared." I admitted._

_"Why are you scared?" He seemed genuinely curious._

_"What if... I mean, when I grow old... What if I grow old alone? What if... I don't find someone?" I asked._

_He laughed. "I can already imagine it. You at the age of ninety, living in a ratty old appartment building with twenty cats."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You're so funny." Sarcasm was clear in my voice._

_"I know! If we don't find anyone by the time we're forty..." He trailed off._

_"Then?"_

_"We'll marry each other. We'll grow old together." He responded._

_"But-"_

_He cut me off. "It's the perfect idea, Bella. We've known each other since birth. I don't think living together would be a problem."_

_"Yeah," I said. "I know, but-"_

_He cut me off again. "What's wrong with that plan?"_

_"Will you LET ME explain?" I said quite loudly so that he wouldn't interrupt me this time._

_He gestured for me to continue._

_"Do you want kids?" I asked._

_He looked puzzled by my sudden question. "Yeah."_

_"Well, we'd have to... you know..." I trailed off._

_He made a face. "Adoption always works."_

_I laughed._

_"I can already picture it. Me, you, and our adopted little kid. We'll move to Los Vegas and buy a nice beach house by the seashore and-"_

_"Why Vegas?" I asked._

_"Where else do you think we're going to get free money? Hello! Vegas is full of Casinos and stuff." He joked._

* * *

**~*End of Flashback*~**

* * *

I hated being called 'kid,' and Jacob knew that. _Just because he was two years older than me_, I thought, _doesn't give him a right to rub it in my face._

"Well, Jakey-poo." He pretended not to show his annoyance. "Thank you for that."

Then an idea struck me.

"There's not much to see here. So let's go out… You know, enjoy New York." I then looked at my friends. "I'll be back soon. Come on." I grabbed his elbow, and attempted to drag him.

Key word: _attempted_.

He was so heavy and didn't move an inch.

I went behind him and tried pushing his back, with no success.

"Uh, Bells?" Jake asked, amused.

I grunted. My friends, too, looked amused.

"Yeah?" I asked, breathless.

God, he was heavy.

"Are you really going to go out in _that_?"

"In what?" I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my Victoria's Secret silky purple pyjama dress which went down to mid-thigh and had two thin straps at my shoulders, supporting it.

I blushed as realization hit me. "Oh."

He started laughing.

"We don't want a repeat of last time, now do we?"

"What happened last time?" I heard Emmett asked as I walked into my bedroom, with Jake launching into a detailed description of one of my most embarrassing days.

I still remember that incident clearly.

I was almost fifteen when it happened.

I was babysitting my mom's friends' children. They were both four-year-old twins, Prescott and Cody.

I was supposed to stay at their house overnight and watch them, then walk them to their bus stop in the morning.

A simple enough task, right?

Wrong. Anything involving Bella Swan always goes haywire.

I ended up waking up late—really late, so I was scrambling to get them prepared, looking everywhere for their clothes, and whipping up a quick last-minute breakfast.

Once they were done breakfast, we went downstairs.

It was when we reached the entrance that I remembered they needed their school bags, and we ended up climbing all the way up to the eleventh floor (the elevator wasn't working).

By the time we got down, their school had already started, and, obviously, the bus was long gone.

So we had to walk to school.

Sometime then, Cody complained about being tired. I ended up carrying him.

Prescott suddenly felt 'left out' and started crying.

So you can only imagine what I had to go through that morning.

Not only that, but men—boys, teenagers, oldies—were all staring at me, some whistling, all the while the women were glaring.

When I dropped off the boys at the front of the school, Cody pointed out that I was still in my pyjamas, which consisted of hot pink short shorts and a yellow strapless shirt, along with fluffy pink bunny slippers.

_That's why everyone was staring at me_, I thought with vast embarrassment.

That day was one of my most embarrassing days.

You'd think I would've learned something from my 'moments.' But sadly, no, that wasn't the case.

The weather in New York City had started to get chillier. It was already September.

My 18th Birthday was in less than three weeks, but I wasn't going to let anyone know that.

I hated big parties and celebrations, especially if they were for me.

Maybe that was why Jacob came? To celebrate an early birthday?

Too bad I wasn't about to let him do that.

I slipped on a royal blue mini and wore a light blue shirt with a sweetheart neckline, along with silver studs in my ears and a silver watch on my wrist. I covered it all up with a silky red trench coat and black boots.

I let my hair stay open, and quickly straightened my bangs.

Without further a due, I went out and walked up to Jacob.

Emmett was still laughing at one of my embarrassing stories.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How much did you tell them, Jacob?"

He grinned evilly. "Oh, not much. Just your little babysitting, pyjama-wearing fiasco, the situations your clumsiness brings you to, oh and that one time when you were swimming and your top fell off—mpphh!"

I covered his big mouth with my hand.

"You know, Jacob, there's a such thing as a private life, and it's called PRIVATE," I said the word really loudly, "for a reason."

He laughed.

"You'd think I didn't know that already."

"Come on." I gripped his forearm. "Let's go already."

"Bella?"

I turned to the owner of the voice.

"Yes, Edward?"

"You don't even know New York that well. You want one of us to come with you?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No, Edward. That's okay. I'll just bore you guys to death. Besides, where's the fun in exploring if the person you go with already knows everything?"

He sighed.

"It's dark out, Bella. It's getting late." Jasper piped in, knowing Edward's attempts weren't succeeding.

"I know. But I have Jacob. So don't worry guys."

"Be back before midnight." Alice said, winking at me.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Yes, mother."

She just shook her head, smiling.

"Bye guys." Me and Jacob said in unison.

We heard a series of "bye's" and "cya's."

I closed the door to our dorm and stood outside it.

"So, Jacob." I said. He started getting nervous by my tone. "How's Leah?" I started interrogating him now; I couldn't do that in front of the others.

He blushed.

I heard a thud.

No doubt my friends were leaning against the door, eavesdropping.

"Did you ask her out?" I asked.

He nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"So are you two official now?"

If possible, he blushed even harder.

"Oh my God, Jake!" I punch his shoulder.

"Ouch!" He started rubbing it. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me sooner." I said. "Oh and congrats. I'm really happy for you two."

He didn't say anything.

Geez, is that all it takes to get this guy embarrassed? Talk about his love life?

I rolled my eyes at him. "See? I told you she liked you all this time. You were too stubborn to believe it."

I heard another thud and remembered my friends.

I opened the door to our dorm and out fell everyone. They all stood up, brushing the dust off their clothes, and looked at the ground, whistling softly.

"So Jake, let's go somewhere. A place where there aren't any _eavesdroppers_." I said rather loudly.

Then the door across from our dorm opened.

"Can you keep it down?" I guy in his mid-twenties asked angrily. He looked me over and winked.

Ew. Gross.

Then he slammed the door shut before any of us could say anything.

We started laughing and left.

Jacob and I were walking for a while, arms linked, down the streets of New York City, talking and basically catching up on everything.

When Jacob's stomach started grumbling, we both decided to go to Applebee's, since it was the closest.

I admit, it did feel a little strange walking down the streets of New York late at night, but I felt very safe with Jacob.

For some reason, Jacob kept insisting I eat light.

When I asked him why, he looked away for a few moments, then joked around, saying "You'll be too full to move an inch, and who knows when your balance problems kick in."

I slightly smiled at the joke.

I could tell something was bothering him; he was always quiet when he was nervous about something, but I didn't push him any farther. If he wanted to tell me, he would.

So our 'light dinner' was eaten in silence.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him curiously.

"Yes, Jake?"

"Um, you know how your birthday's in almost three weeks?"

Something I've been dreading since a week ago. Somehow, Alice and company didn't find out. And I hoped it lasted that way.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"Well…" Then he reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a thin box.

It was long and covered in dark blue velvet from the outside.

I looked at it curiously as he took off the lid, to find the most beautiful necklace staring back at me.

"Happy early 18th birthday, Bella." He said.

Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"It's beautiful, Jake."

The necklace had a thin, silver chain, and knowing Jacob, it was probably real silver. In the centre, attached to the chain, was a big, red crystal heart.

I went around the table to give him a hug.

He laughed.

"And here I was, worrying how Bella Swan was going to give me a tongue-lashing for buying her expensive gifts."

"Well, I would've done that, but, after years of saying the same thing over and over, I've realized you'll never change your mind." Then I remembered something. "Wait. Did you say 'gifts?' "

He looked away. "Yeah."

"Aw, Jake, I'm not mad at you. I just don't like you spending so much money on me."

"I didn't spend _that _much. They're not _all_ from me." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's beautiful, Jake. I love it. Can you put it on for me?"

His happy mood was now back.

I smiled.

Sometimes, it was just too easy to please Jacob.

* * *

"So Jake, I don't suppose you're going to tell me what the other gift is?"

He shook his head, smiling.

"I already told you, Bella. It's too big for me to carry. So you have to go to our hotel room to get it."

I still didn't understand.

"If it's so big, and you can't carry it, how do you think I'm going to?"

"You'll see, Bellsy. Haven't you ever heard? Patience is a virtue."

I groaned. "You know I hate surprises, Jake."

He laughed. "I know."

Then he reached into his pocket and dialled a numbed onto his iPhone.

"Hey…We're reaching the hotel in five minutes… Yeah, so be ready." He sighed dramatically. "Of course Bella's here! It's her surprise after all… Yes… Sure, sure." Another long pause. "Okay. Love you too, DAD." He emphasized that word and shut his phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

He looked down at me from the corner of his eyes. "My dad."

"Sure it was." I said sarcastically. "Since when do you say 'love you' to your father?"

He kept his eyes forward. "Since always."

I decided to play along. "Well, why'd you call him?"

"To tell him to be ready since we're almost there."

"I don't see why you'd need to call your dad for my surprise if he's in Forks."

"Who told you he's in Forks?"

"You did, you idiot."

He finally realized I was catching on.

He swore as I started laughing.

"So who was it?"

He kept his lips pursed in a tight line and looked straight ahead.

"I know! It was Leah!" I joked.

It probably wasn't her, but I wanted to see his reaction.

He looked down at me, shocked.

"N-no. It wasn't Leah." He stuttered. "Why would you think it's Leah?" He let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "Of all the people in world… Leah—"

"Could you possibly make it any more obvious, genius?"

He then shut up.

I tried to keep a straight face, but from inside, I was jumping for joy.

It had been almost one year since I last saw her, and I missed her terribly.

When we were in front of Jacob's hotel room, he said, "Look, Bella. I just need to make sure everything's set and all."

"What do you mean 'everything's set?' I thought it was just a gift?" I asked suspiciously.

He ignored me.

"When I say, 'Bella, come in,' count to ten and come in."

"But why?"

Then he went in, leaving me out here in the hall.

After a few minutes, I could hear Jacob say "Bella, come in."

His voice was so clear. He was probably at the other side of this door.

I counted to ten extremely fast and opened the door, to find the room completely dark.

Pitcher than black.

_Oh please don't tell me this is what I think it is._

I flicked on the light and gasped.

Everything was decorated—the walls, the windows, even the furniture!

In the centre of the living room was a table with a birthday cake and a few presents on it. Behind the table, on the wall, was a large banner with 'HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY BELLA!' written on it.

"Surprise!" Jacob and Leah appeared from behind a table.

Leah ran up to me and gave me an Emmett-sized hug.

We started talking, oblivious to the world around us—until Jacob cleared his throat.

"Can we get on with this? We don't have all night. I'm supposed to get Bella home before midnight."

The three of us walked up to the table.

"Is this the 'big surprise' you couldn't tell me about?"

Jacob smiled. "See? I told you it was too big to carry."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Thanks a lot you guys. I really appreciate it."

* * *

We played all the childish, party games—Twister, Uno, Musical Chairs, Crazy Eight, etc.

All in all, it was a really fun night.

After playing those games, we ate Black Forest Cake, with the radio on, setting it to a background level.

The cake was so delicious.

Then, 'Down' by Jay Sean came on. **(Listen to this song—it's awesome)**

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)_

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_(So why don't we run away)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only (oh)  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry (no)  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, over freeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On the battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly I'm down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down_

'Midnight Romeo' by the new band Push Play, came on. **(Listen to it—the lead singer is so hot!)**

Me and Leah screamed, while singing along to the lyrics. Jacob sighed and covered his ears with his hands.

_Meet me at my door  
by the end of the night_

_you'll be screaming for more, more, more of me  
Tonight's a big night so lets make history_

_My lips touch your lips  
my hands on your hips  
what's it gonna take  
for you to give me my goodnight kiss?_

_Oh, Whoa  
my heart is beating fast_

_but my hands are moving slow_

_Oh, Whoa  
feels so right you just cant say no_

_Late night gonna hit the town  
gonna take you out  
gonna make you, whoa  
whoa midnight romeo_

_Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
gonna make you sweat  
gonna feel you head to toe  
you know I'm your midnight romeo_

_I'll be your Dr. Jekel and your Mr. Hyde  
the best of both worlds_

_when you get inside my place, place, place with me  
you'll be the lock I'll be the key  
tonight's about to end  
so tell me baby, _

_are we more then friends?_

_Tonight your dinner's free  
What's in it for me_

_Oh, Whoa  
My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow  
Oh. Whoa_

_Feels so right you just cant say no  
late night gunna hit the town  
gonna take you out  
gonna make you, whoa  
whoa midnight romeo_

_Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
gonna make you sweat  
gonna feel you head to toe  
you know I'm your midnight romeo_

_Show me yours and I'll show you minee  
I'm gonna make you sweat  
Gonna be your romeo  
Whoa_

_Late night gonna hit the town  
gonna take you out  
gonna make you whoa  
Whoa_

_Late night gonna hit the town  
gonna take you out  
gonna make you, whoa  
Whoa midnight romeo_

_Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
gonna make you sweat  
gonna feel you head to toe  
you know I'm your midnight romeo_

_Head to toe_

_you know  
midnight Romeo  
head to toe you know  
I'm your midnight romeo_

Jacob went the radio and turned it off. "Okay, okay. I think that's enough."

We just rolled our eyes, and followed him to the centre table, to open my gifts.

Leah gave me a t-shirt which had my name airbrushed on it.

The next present was from both of them. It was a digital photo frame with several pictures of me and Jacob from our childhood, then Jacob and Leah together, a few of Charlie, Billy, and everyone else who lived on the La Push reservation.

I gave them both a tight hug.

"Thank you, you guys. I love them."

"We were just walking in the mall, looking for your perfect present, and we found this. It was just screaming your name, so we got it for you."

"You still have one more, Bella." Jacob said.

He handed me an envelope.

"You didn't think Charlie would forget about you, did ya?"

I tore open the envelope to find one of those cute pop-up birthday cards. I opened it and out flew a ticket—to Forks!

I squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Tell Charlie I gave him huge thanks. Wait… did Renee approve?"

They both looked at each other, then at me.

"Uh… Renee didn't pick up her phone when we called her." Jacob said slowly.

"And believe me; we called her, a LOT." Leah added.

"Yeah. I tried too, but got no answer. She probably went with Phil for another baseball game, or something."

After a few moments of silence, I said, "Thank you guys so much. I don't know how to thank you."

"How about you let us escort you to your dorm?" Jacob suggested. "It's already a bit after midnight."

We hurriedly packed my stuff into one big bag and shrugged on our jackets.

"It's really late, guys. You should stay here and sleep."

"Nonsense Bella." Leah said. "It's really late. I'd feel a lot better knowing you got home okay."

* * *

Once we reached the lobby for the student dorms, I stopped.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Um…we're kind of leaving in a few hours." Leah said quietly.

I was so shocked. I didn't know what to say.

I wasn't going to see them again.

Not for a long time, anyways.

I don't know why, but I started crying.

"Aw, Bells. Don't cry. It's not forever. We'll see you again. Remember the tickets?"

In spite of myself, I tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

I gave them both a last goodbye hug and headed for the elevator.

When I was out of sight, I broke down crying, getting all the stress and emotions that were bundled up inside me, out.

When I reached our floor, I sucked in a huge breath, and wiped my face clean of any tears.

I opened the door to our dorm and stepped in.


	9. Blood!

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

I looked down.

"Do you know what time it is?"

I shook my head.

"It's one-thirty!" Alice continued in that same tone, seething. "One-thirty A.M.! You know how worried we were?"

I already felt depressed. I didn't need more guilt from Alice.

Still looking at the floor, I mumbled, "You could have called me."

"_Called_?! We tried that Bella, only to realize you didn't have your phone with you!"

"You never called my phone." I was still looking at the floor.

"That's because you left your phone on the kitchen counter, along with your lasagne!" She half-yelled.

I checked my pockets, and as Alice said, they weren't there. Oops.

Still looking at the floor, I mumbled, "I'm sorry. I didn't keep track of time." It surprised me how my voice was so monotonous, with no emotion coming out of it.

I sounded so… lifeless. "It won't happen again." I assured her. "I promise."

And that was a promise I could keep.

Jacob was gone. Leah was gone.

Who else would want to see me, Bella Swan?

Alice's voice was dripping with rage. "You _promise_?" She accused. "You also promised us you'd be back early. Almost two hours ago! I was about to send Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to look for you. You know how worried we've been? Bella, this—"

That did it. I was in a bad enough mood as it was. I didn't need the perfect pixie to come and make me more depressed.

"You know what, Alice?" I yelled, my head snapping up to look at her.

She gasped.

My eyes must've still been red from crying.

"You want to know what I think? I think that _no_ one can be as 'good' as you, little MISS PERFECT!" I spat. "So what? I made one mistake; coming home late. Big deal. It's not the end of the world." Then I remembered something. "Oh, and that's _my_ problem. Not yours. Maybe if you didn't snap at me like that, I'd be telling you why I was late. It's not like you haven't made any mistakes in your life, Alice."

I started sobbing as tears were rolling down my cheeks.

I noticed that Alice, as well as everyone else, were eyeing my birthday bags.

"Bella, I—"

"Save it for someone who cares, Alice. I'm not in the mood. I'm depressed enough as it is."

I then ran into my room—locking the door, not caring about Alice's sleeping arrangements.

I couldn't stand it here anymore.

I had to go.

I had to go get away from all this.

Then I heard them talking. Arguing, no doubt.

But I didn't care. Nor was I paying any attention. I had my mind set on one thing—leaving.

I took out my old suitcases and started packing. It was really tight now that I bought so many more clothes. I packed my gifts and laptop as best I could.

Then I shoved my jacket in, closing the suitcases.

I lay on my bed, and just stared at the clock, deep in thought.

For all I knew, my mother could've died, Alice could hate me for eternity, and Jacob and Leah—who knew when I'd see them again.

Then I remembered my plane ticket.

I took the envelope out of my pocket, and read it. It was re-fundable and didn't have the date set on it yet._ I_ had to go on the internet, and chose for myself.

Well, at least that way, I could go whenever I wanted to.

I sighed.

Even though I just saw Jacob and Leah only hours ago, my heart ached to see them.

Jake was my best friend, and Leah was the sister I never had.

I left the plane ticket on top of my suitcases and walked out of the room, my hand still clutching the heart necklace Jacob gave me.

My phone started ringing, so I went out of my bedroom to retrieve it.

Everyone was sitting on the couches, and looked up as I passed.

"_Tonight I'm weak  
It's just another day without you  
That I can't sleep  
I gave away the world for you too"_

My heart started beating rapidly in my chest. That was the ringtone I set for my mom's house phone. I don't know why I set it as that. I just felt really depressed at the time.

Relief flooded my features as I saw the Caller ID.

I knew everyone was watching me oddly. I couldn't blame them, though. I mean, how often would you see a rebellious teenager (drastically) change her mood just by a phone ringing?

I picked up the phone. "Hello? Mom?"

"Uh… Hi, Bella."

Disappointment flooded my features.

"Oh, hi Phil. How are you?" I asked quickly; I was anxious to talk to my mom. I needed reassurance that she was okay.

"Good, I guess." There was an undertone to his voice.

"Well, how's mom?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath through the other line. "Now listen to me carefully, Bella. I don't know how this is going to affect you, but I want you to promise me you won't panic, or come back here."

Was it really that bad?

"What is it, Phil?" My voice was at the edge of hysteria.

"Bella…" He warned.

"Just tell me!" I shouted. I couldn't take it anymore.

Why did everyone have to treat like a baby?

"Bella," I noticed he had trouble keeping his voice straight. "Your mom… she… I came home ten minutes ago, and checked the voice mail, and found your message and phone number. I thought it was really odd that Renee hadn't called you yet. So I went around the house, looking for her. Then I went into the kitchen, and…" He started sobbing.

"And what?" I whispered.

"She… Bella, you have to understand—I had no idea about this…"

"Just freaking tell me, Phil!" I yelled.

"I-I went into the kitchen, and found… blood."

I took a blunt intake of breath. "_Blood?_" I chocked out.

He was full-out crying now. I'd never heard or seen him cry before. The only exception was his wedding day, and those were tears of joy. You couldn't really blame him; he loved Renee to death.

"Yes, Bella. B-blood. Everywhere. It was like a fountain of blood squirted everything here. The cabinets, floor, sink, everything is c-covered-d with it."

I was crying hard now.

"What happened?" I barely understood my own voice.

"I don't know, Bella. I'm about to call the police." He wept.

How could he have left mom like that, to fend for herself? Lord only knows what happened to her.

Why did life have to be so cruel to me?

Then I said three words I knew I would regret later on.

"I hate you!" I yelled, and snapped my phone shut before he could say anything else.

I threw my phone on the floor, and banged my head on the table, wrapping my arms around it. And sobbed.

Then I felt a pair of familiar of warm arms wrap around me. I leaned back into _his _chest and then remembered.

I was struggling to get out of his arms, but couldn't. He just wouldn't let me go.

"Damn it, Edward! Let me go!" I sounded like a half-drowned cat. "I hate you!"

I don't know what caused me to say that. All I knew was that it was entirely my fault. My mom's kidnapping, or whatever it was, would never have happened if I'd just stayed with her.

I hate myself for everything I've done.

Why did I leave her like that?

Then he dropped his hands and I took that as my chance to run.

I had to get away from all this.

I heard my name being called several times, but I ignored them.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

I headed for the door. Someone grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, just listen—"

I pulled out of _her_ grasp and walked faster.

When I reached the lobby, I went to the front desk.

The policeman there was snoring loudly. He was sitting in his chair, his arms folded across his chest, his legs resting on the counter in front if him, with his ankles crossed. The picture of ease.

I wish my life was _that_ easy.

I cleared my throat and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around, seeming surprised by his surroundings, and finally, his eyes landed on my teary-eyed face.

"Y-yes, Miss?"

"Swan."

"Hello, Ms. Swan. What brings you here?"

"I just needed your help for one second." I responded.

He glanced at his watch. "You realize it's four-thirty in the morning?"

"Yes, but I couldn't put this off any longer."

"Well, go ahead then, Miss Swan."

"Is it possible that I can switch dorms?" I asked.

He seemed puzzled. "What's wrong with the one you have?"

_Because I can't live with _this_ anymore; I can't stand anyone, anything._

"Uh… It's a little crowded."

He nodded, apparently accepting my pathetic excuse.

He started typing things on his computer, and then looked up at me with a frown.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but there aren't any more dorms available. Do you really need to move into another one?" He questioned.

I feebly nodded my head.

"Well then, I suggest you go and ask some buddies if they're willing to share. I've seen so many people do that. The University doesn't care about students switching and all that, as long as they get their money."

I nodded. "Thank you for your help."

"Yup. Now take care, kid."

I went back to my dorm and found everyone gone, except Alice and Jasper.

But her expression said it all. She was regretful, remorseful, and apologetic. She didn't dare say anything this time, and neither did I. Because that was the last thing I needed—pity.

I found my ticket envelope on the floor and rolled my eyes.

They were obviously snooping through my stuff.

I lay on my bed, but couldn't sleep. Not after all that happened.

It was pouring outside, so I couldn't really go anywhere either. Then again, who goes out at five in the morning?

I took out my iPod and connected it to the speakers, and set it at a nice background level, keeping it on shuffle.

Then I heard 'When it Rains' by Paramoure, and laughed, humourlessly. This song perfectly fit my situation.

Then came on 'Breakin' ' by the All American Rejects, and soon afterwards, 'Decode' from the Twilight soundtrack.

I turned on my laptop and started surfing the web.

It was about eight in the morning when I remembered I still had homework to do.

So I shut off my laptop and went back to my work.

It was about twelve in the afternoon when I finished.

I took a quick shower, and since the weather was nice, I wore an electric blue strapless sundress (one of Leah's presents), and put on Jacob's necklace.

I stuffed my debit card, phone, and my digital photo frame into my matching GUCCI purse and left the building.

I walked to the closest Starbucks and bought a Frappucino.

Then I noticed the Cullens and Hales sitting at a table, curiously looking at me.

_They're probably waiting for my next breakdown, _I thought. But that wasn't going to happen. I promised myself earlier. No matter what happens, I have to be strong.

I was about to leave when I heard someone calling my name.

I turned around and found the last person who was on my mind, waving madly at me…

* * *

**I bet you`re all confused as to her reason for ignoring everyone? She`s scared (for her mother), confused (as to what she should do), and angry (at herself for leaving her mother like that, and at everyone else for treating her like a child). Just because some guys (reading this) have the emotional range of a teaspoon, it doesn`t mean everyone does!**


	10. What High School Course?

**Thanks for reviewing ****I-Am-A-KLuTZ****, ****greeneyes. becky****, ****lilcheekyelaine****, ****crawfish4****, ****jmstephsnon****, ****wat. did. i. do.**** , ****deedee cullen****, ****jasper. obsession****, and ****J'AdoreEdwardCullen2195****.**

**So basically everyone who guessed who the 'mystery' person was, you got it right. Most of you guessed Jessica, Alex, and/or Mike. All of them show up, just at different times, as you'll soon see.**

**This chapter you read—it's just a filler, so not much activity happens here. But I promise; it **_**will**_** get better! Bella's being a 'little' crazy, and she's just trying to block everyone out, which is why she was trying to switch dorms. I know that's extreme, which is why I never planned on doing it in the first place (: I think I've answered everyone's questions now. So on with the chapter:**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I was about to leave the shop when I heard someone calling my name._

_I turned around and found the last person who was on my mind, waving madly at me._

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Over here!"

I turned and found Jessica, waving at me.

I smiled and walked over, sitting down opposite her. A few feet from the Cullen/Hale table. No doubt in perfect hearing shot.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, you know… just the usual. Clouds, birds, the sky…"

I started laughing. Her happy mood was contagious.

"So how are your classes?" She asked.

"Stressful. Too much homework. I didn't know University was this hard."

She agreed, nodding. "You'll get used to it, though."

"I hope so."

Then, someone covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" The voice asked.

I recognized that voice instantly. "Alex."

"Dang. You got me."

I laughed.

"Honey," Jessica whined. "With all the attention you're giving Bella, I'm under the impression you like her more than me." She joked.

He laughed, and leaned in towards her, and I looked away, subtly giving them some privacy.

When they started making out, I cleared my throat, feeling quite awkward.

They pulled apart.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"You know what? I think I'm just going to go…" I trailed off.

"No, it's okay." Alex said.

I sighed. "I just feel like a third wheel."

They both laughed.

"We don't mind." Jessica said. "Besides, we have some stuff to talk about." She winked at me.

I didn't have the slightest idea of what she was talking about. Apparently, neither did Alex.

I lifted my hand and ran it through my hair, trying to tame it.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked Alex.

"Did you rob those clothes just now?" He asked, amused.

"Um, no." I said slowly. "Why?"

"They still have the tags on them."

I looked under my arm, and it was—the tag.

I flushed and pulled them off.

"It was a gift I got last night."

"What occasion?"

"My birth—oops." I shouldn't have said that. But too late—the damage was already done.

"It was your birthday yesterday?!?!" She asked, rather loudly.

I noticed the Cullens and Hales looking at us again, no doubt listening to our conversation.

I sighed.

Didn't they have anything better to do?

"Actually, my birthday isn't for another few weeks. Thanks for shouting it to the whole world." I added dryly. She just snickered. "So two of my friends flew in from the other side of the country and celebrated it with me early. He took me to their hotel, and him and his girlfriend threw a surprise birthday party for me. And this dress was a gift. Same with this necklace, and—" I dug into my purse, looking for my digital photo frame, showing them, "—this."

"Wow." Alex said.

"Aww. That's so sweet! I wish I had friends like that." Jessica gushed. "Can I meet them?"

I sighed and frowned. "They already left." I could feel the undeniable sadness in my voice.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, concerned.

I took a deep breath. Nothing's _wrong_. I just miss them… a lot."

She came over to my side and gave me a hug.

"Aw, Bella, it's okay."

Alex came over to my other side. I tried keeping my emotions in check, and failed miserably.

"You love him." Jessica stated.

I didn't look up at her. I already knew the answer.

"Yes, I do."

Then I heard a chair fall back and saw Edward angrily storm out.

"I'm known him all my life, Jess. He's my best friend." I said, trying to maintain a normal voice.

"Oh, sweetie. It's time to move on. Forget him. Thinking about him will only make it worse." She explained.

I then understood what she meant and started laughing.

"Bella?" She asked.

"No, Jess." I chuckled. "I love him, but not in _that_ sense. He's more like the brother-type figure to me. Besides, if I did have romantic feelings for him, I would've told him long ago."

Then she understood. "Oh. Sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"That okay. My other FRIENDS," I spat the word rather loudly, making Alice and Rosalie flinch, "didn't even give me a chance to explain."

I glanced at the Cullen/Hale table and saw them all looking guilty.

Why the sudden mood swings?

"I still don't get it." Alex confessed.

Me and Jessica looked at each other for a second, before bursting out laughing.

_Boys_, I thought.

"Come on, Bella." Jessica said once we were all done eating. She pulled me up on my feet. "Let's go back to campus."

"Sure. You coming, Alex?" I asked.

He nodded. "I have to go to basketball practise."

Then we heard Emmett and Jasper curse rather loudly, before running out of the restaurant, after Alex.

Me and Jessica chuckled, while walking to the door.

Then I heard the door opposite us jingle open. I turned my head to look at the person, simply out of curiosity.

And in came… Mike Newton! Who was looking as handsome as ever.

I swore and ducked behind Jessica.

"Hide me." I whispered.

Jessica giggled and gave me her sunhat and oversized sunglasses to cover me with.

We started walking away when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella."

It wasn't a question.

"Mike." I said curtly before walking.

"Bella!" He called after me.

I didn't know how he could recognize me with a hat and sunglasses covering half of my face.

"Yes, Mike?" Unwillingly, I turned to face him.

"I was uh… wondering if you wanted to join me for coffee or something… sometime soon?"

Jeez, was this guy ever going to give up? It's been three whole months since I saw him, and he's still under the impression _I_ like him.

"I—" Jessica cut me off.

"She'd be delighted to." She giggled.

"But I—"

"We'll worry about your 'stuff' later, Bella." She said a little too quickly.

Oh, joy. She was trying to set me up!

_Think fast Bella. Your life may depend on it!_

"I… uh… have big tests to study for." Smooth.

Jessica knew I was lying. She glared at me, and I glared right back.

Mike was oblivious to our little exchange.

"So…?" he asked.

"She'd be delighted to." Jessica replied before I could even open my mouth.

I sighed in defeat. "Sure."

Did I ever mention how huge his grin was? Well now, I'm pretty sure it couldn't be missed by even a mile away!

Ugh, desperate much.

"Great. Bella, can I have your number? You didn't call me last time?"

How thick is this guy?

"I…uh…lost it."

Truth was, right when we got home, Rosalie and Alice snatched his card from me, and burnt it to aches.

"Well Bella, can I have your number?"

Jessica did that favour for me. She took Mike's phone and punched in my number.

All the while, I simply glared at her.

"Thanks, Bella. I'll be sure to keep in touch." He winked.

Okay, gross.

He mistook my grimace for a smile. "How about next Sunday?"

"I—sure." I sighed. There was no way getting out of it. Why not just give up now?

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Yeah," I agreed half-heartedly.

* * *

"Oh. My. God, Bella," Jessica sighed for the millionth time now.

We were walking back to campus now, and Jessica just couldn't stop talking about that vile Mike Newton.

"And oh my God, did you see his eyes?" She asked. I simply nodded, drowning her out. "There were the most perfect blue eyes I've ever seen. And that smile…" She sighed.

"Uh, Jess?" I asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"You know you have a boyfriend?"

"Of course I do!" She slapped my arm with mock outrage. "Who do you take me for?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just saying. The way you were eyeing that boy up and down…"

"Well, he is a fine piece of eye candy." She grinned sheepishly.

I shook my head at her, smiling. "You're unbelievable," I muttered.

She shook her head at me, smiling. "No, Bella. _You're_ unbelievable. I mean, how many times do you get a totally gorgeous guy asking you out?" I opened my mouth to speak, but she silenced me. "Okay, don't answer that. With the looks you have, any male would worship at your feet."

I gauged at her answer. "Excuse me?" What the hell did _that_ mean?

"Oh come on, Bella. You are so gorgeous. And don't—even for a second—try and ignore that. You really don't see yourself clearly." Then she spoke lower. "I thought this would've helped, but…" She sighed.

"You set me up?!" My voice held all the shock I could possibly muster up.

"No, Bella. I decided to cheat on my boyfriend, and go date some random stranger." She rolled her eyes. "Of course I was setting you up. You obviously lack any romantic history, and seriously need to get a move on in your love life." She sighed. "It doesn't look like Edward's going to make a move anytime soon."

Now I was confused. "What does Edward have to do with this?"

She looked up at me. "You seriously don't know?!" She asked incredulously.

"No, I don't know. Honestly, you're just like Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. I swear. They just keep hinting things. And I don't even understand any of it." It was so aggravating.

Why couldn't anyone just _tell_ me?

"Okay, okay, Bella. I can see your frustration. So I'll give you a hint." She paused to think. "Whatever's going on between you and Edward… it's a course you take in high school."

Now I was utterly confused. English, Math, Science, History, P.E., Media Arts, Music… Ugh, the possibilities were endless.

"What kind of a hint is that, Jess? There are two million courses you can take in high school."

"Patience is a virtue, Bella. You know, you can't build an Empire in a day."

"Yes, but we're not trying to build an Empire. We're talking about how Edward's related to all this."

She looked at me, disbelieving, and decided to give me another one of those mind-game riddles.

"You know Bella, it takes two to tango."

I was starting to think that she was making up this whole Edward thing just to get the chance to use those 'wise' words of wisdom.

"And you're not going to tell me what any of that means, either?" I asked.

She shook her head, laughing. And that was the end of _that_ conversation.

* * *

Now we were in the elevators. At campus.

She was begging me to let her 'doll me up' for next Sunday. She wouldn't stop talking until after I reluctantly agreed to let her dress me up for my big date.

Then the doors for the elevator opened and in stepped Edward.

We both moved aside, to give Edward some room.

Jessica nudged me and pointed her head in Edward's direction, and I thought about her hint, and still couldn't pinpoint the answer to it.

Edward was looking all hot and sweaty, wearing basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. His cheeks were flushed. His whole appearance made it hard to think straight.

_Why did he have to be so perfect?_

Then I remembered—basketball practise. That's where he came from.

"Where's Alex?" Jessica asked.

"Changing rooms."

She nodded politely.

The elevator doors opened and she headed out.

But not before she said, "Oh, and Bella, I can't wait for your date next Sunday." She winked as she skipped away.

I sighed.

I was still trying to figure out the whole Edward-related theory Jessica had.

I was now full-out staring at Edward, with a slightly frustrated expression.

There was just something so intriguing about him, which made me want to know more about him, look into his soul, know about his whole life…

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked down, embarrassed that I was caught staring at him.

I could feel the blush of my cheeks. I only wondered what he would be thinking right now…

"Bella?" Edward asked again, probably wondering if I was mentally competent.

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

He seemed torn. He hesitated, before opening his mouth to speak, and then the elevators shook.

I lost my balance and toppled on top of him, as he fell onto the floor.

I groaned, trying to get up.

Just then, the lights went out.

* * *

***Grins wickedly* I bet you weren't expecting **_**that**_**. Now what's going to happen to them? Oh, the horror! **

**And the course you take in high school--is it as obvious to me, as it is to everyone else?**


	11. What's Your Favourite Colour?

_Shit!, _was my first thought. How am I supposed to stay an elevator and survive, knowing Edward freaking' Cullen is under me?!

Shit! I'm on top of him!

I quickly got off him, and brushed the dust off my clothes, even though it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything.

I tried feeling around for my purse. I finally found it and rummaged through it, looking for my cell.

No signal!

"Wonderful," I muttered.

It was so dark. I couldn't even see a thing.

"Edward?" I called out hesitantly.

"Yes Bella?" His voice seemed so far away.

"Do you have a phone?"

He sighed. "No." Then I heard the sound of glass shaking and something being pushed.

Edward swore. "The emergency phone isn't working either."

I started panicking.

What if no one finds us? What if we're stranded here forever? What if I end up having to spend the rest of my life stuck in an elevator with Edward?

Although the last part didn't really sound so bad.

But I was still terrified.

I started banging on the door, or what I thought was the door; it was slightly easier to see in the dark now.

"HELP!" I yelled. "SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"Bella," Edward called. "Relax. Someone will come find us. It'll be alright." His voice sounded amused.

I started shaking. "No we won't," I sobbed. "We'll be stuck in here forever and ever, and then we'll grow skinny from not eating, and no one will ever find us and—and…" I started sobbing again.

I felt Edward come up from behind me as he wrapped his arms around me.

I leaned into him. It was comforting—being around him, hearing his voice.

"We're not going to die, Bella. Just try to relax." He sighed. "It looks like we'll be in here for a while."

"I don't want to die," I mumbled pathetically.

He stroked my hair with his hands. "We won't die here, Sweetheart. I promise."

We stood like that for awhile.

I finally turned around and looked up so I was facing him. His arms were still around me.

"Edward? I'm sorry," I confessed.

"Why?" He seemed utterly perplexed.

"For everything I did. For yelling at Alice and ignoring you and—"

He silenced me by placing a finger on my lips.

"It's okay, Bella. We all know you were under stress. We already forgave you."

"What about Alice?" I bet she still hates me.

"Alice was sorry the minute she saw you crying, Bella. She didn't mean to scream at you when you came in after being with Jacob. She was just worried. We all were."

I felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bella," he whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek on his chest. His heart was beating a million times a second.

I looked up at him, concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"Your heart's beating like crazy." I stated.

He just chuckled—nervously.

"How long do you think we will be here?" I asked.

"A while. I doubt anyone even knows we're here." He sighed.

I sighed and slid down so I was sitting against the wall. He mimicked my actions. I leaned against him and buried my face in his neck.

The last thing I remembered before falling into a deep slumber was that he smelt so good…

I woke up sometime sooner. I checked the clock on my phone and found it was already six.

I'd been sleeping for almost two hours!

The elevators were still dark. Seems no one knows we're here.

I sighed.

"Bella? You're awake?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Just now. How long have you been up?"

"Not that long."

"You could have woke me."

"You looked very peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." His voice was so soft and sincere.

I said nothing.

More silence.

"How about we play a game?" I asked.

"What kind of game?"

"A question for a question." I replied.

"Ok…What's your favourite colour?"

"Green," I blurted out without even thinking. "I mean…uh…"

"Why green?" He asked.

"Because."

"Because…?"

I obviously wasn't going to tell him the real reason.

_It's the colour of your eyes_.

I could only imagine how stupid that would sound.

"Please tell me, Bella."

I shook my head. "No."

I felt him move closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Please tell me." He whispered into my ear.

Holy cow! How did he do that?

"Eh…what?"

"Why you like green so much." I could practically hear the smirk behind his voice.

"Um… It's the colour of your eyes," I said pathetically.

I felt him laugh softly beside me.

This was so embarrassing.

I was so happy he couldn't see me; I could _feel_ the heat on my cheeks.

"Oh, Bella." Edward sighed.

His fingers slightly went up and down the side of my face, from my jaw to my temple, and vice versa.

I shivered under his touch.

"So what's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Brown," He answered almost immediately, like a reflex reaction.

"Brown?" I snorted. "Why _brown_?"

"It's the colour of _your_ eyes," he answered.

I rolled my eyes. "That's sweet and all Edward, but seriously."

"I'm serious, Bella."

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips.

Oh great. He must think I'm a lunatic or something.

"Seriously, Edward. Brown is so… ugly. There's nothing to it."

"Not true. Brown is warm, beautiful. Whenever I look into your eyes, I always get lost in the depth of those luscious, wonderful brown swirls. All I see is kindness and honesty—"

"Okay, Edward. I get it."

Did he _really_ think that way of me? I started feeling all tingly inside. I felt like jumping for joy.

I was feeling like a young, giddy teenager with braces and over-sized eyeglasses who just got asked out by her crush.

I'm so pathetic.

I was brought out of my trance with Edward's beautiful laugh.

Then I remembered it.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Then can I ask you something?" Right when the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them.

"Sure."

"Um… I changed my mind."

"Bella." He sighed. "You can tell me anything."

His ways of persuasion was going to kill me.

I swear, he'll be the death of me one day.

"Um… Jessica told me something about you and me and… I wanted to ask you about it."

"Go ahead." His voice sounded… desperate? Anxious?

Yup, I really don't know how to read people.

"Um… Jessica said…" This was harder than I thought.

And why?

I had nothing to worry about.

"What did she say, Bella?" His voice sounded "anxious" again.

"She said… our relation is like… like a course you take in high school."

He surprised me by laughing.

"A high school course… Good one Jessica."

"So you know what she meant?" I asked.

This meant I would be able to know what Alice kept hinting.

"Yes." He sighed. "I suppose you don't?" His voice held more sorrow than I could understand.

Did I say something?

"What's wrong?"

What made him go from Mr. Happy to Mr. Glum in minutes?

"Nothing." His voice made me want to comfort him.

Which is exactly what I did.

I crawled over to him and put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"N-nothing." Was all he said.

I sighed.

He finally put his arms around me; it felt good being in this embrace. "Really, Bella. It's nothing."

We sat like that for a while, in silence.

It wasn't awkward or anything.

I brought my face away from his neck to look up at him. I instantly felt his arms tighten around me.

I could barely make out his silhouette.

"Edward? Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You know that high school thing… Can you tell me what it is?"

He sighed. "You really don't know?" His voice brought back all the sorrow and grief from earlier.

I didn't get it.

Was this a touchy subject or something for him?

"Really, Edward. I don't know."

He gingerly brushed my bangs away from my face and looked at me with an intensity that made me blush.

"Bella, I lo—"

Light immediately shone on us from above.

"Are you two okay in there?" Someone from above asked us.

I immediately got off of Edward's lap and he stood up.

I heard him sigh loudly.

"Yes," he responded. "We're fine."

"Hang on there. We'll help you in just a second."

Edward held out his hand for me to take.

I grabbed a hold of it and he pulled me up, with so much excessive force, I bumped right into him.

I think he did that on purpose.

He put his arms around my waist to support me.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. I put my head on his chest and inhaled heavily; he smelt so good.

I thought I saw a hint of a smirk, but it was too dark to tell.

But seriously, what was up with all these mood swings?

"Son? Can you help her up? We'll get you after she comes out."

"Sure," was all he responded.

Before I could even acknowledge what was happening, he bent down and put his arms around my knees, and lifted me up.

I gasped and resisted the urge to squeal.

I was so high up.

My knees were almost as high as his shoulders. I could feel my calvess pressed up against his impressive six pack.

Suddenly, I felt two pair of arms pull me out from above.

As soon as I was out, I couldn't control my happiness anymore and started doing the happy dance. Then I jumped onto the ground and kissed it.

I was brought out of my actions by Edward's laugh. That's got to be the hundredth time he laughed at me. Geez, he must think I'm a total lunatic.

I got off the ground and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"We're alive!"

He laughed.

"I told you so, Edward."

He suddenly seemed wary. "What did you tell me?"

"That we'd make it out safely and NOT die. But no, that wasn't enough for you," I explained. "You had to bang the doors and scream at the top of your lungs, hoping someone would hear us." I rolled my eyes. "You actually thought we'd die."

He laughed. "I think the situation was quite the opposite."

"No, I don't think so," I joked.

He laughed and rumpled my hair. "Silly Bella."

That little statement made my heart stutter.

I was brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat.

I blushed and dis-attached myself from Edward.

The man held out my purse.

"Oh thank you!" I completely forgot about it.

He nodded politely and left.

I looked in my purse, making sure everything was in there. I pulled out the digital photo frame and was about to put it back in when a hand shot out in front of mine.

"Can I see that?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Is Jacob your boyfriend?" Edward asked.

I laughed at the idea of Jacob being _my_ boyfriend. "No." I shook my head. "We're just friends. Really good friends."

"But you said you… _love _him." He seemed to struggle with that word.

"You heard that?" I asked. He nodded. "You have to understand that I've known him since childhood. We've done everything together since we were babies. Obviously I love him like a brother." Then I remembered Edward's hostile behaviour towards Jacob and an idea popped into my head. "Was someone jealous?" I joked.

He obviously wasn't jealous. I just wanted to see his expression.

His eyes widened and he looked shocked, starting to splutter out random words.

I laughed. "Relax, Edward. I was only joking."

He relaxed and then stiffened again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, I'll explain everything later—just please pretend to be my girlfriend?" He asked urgently.

"Uh…"

"Please?" He whispered, desperate.

"Sure, but—"

"Eddie!" A girl exclaimed.

"Uh, hi Tanya." He said.

"It's so good to see you again." She rejoiced.

_Again_?!

Oh, she was probably one those girls Edward played.

Just the thought made my blood boil.

"You to." Although it didn't really seem like he cared.

"It's been forever, Eddie. Wanna come to my place?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I don't know what came over me, but I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and skimmed my nose along his jaw.

I felt him shiver.

"I thought you said we were gonna have some alone time, Edward?"

"Oh Eddie," I heard Tanya giggle beside me. "You sure know how to pick 'em." Then she looked at me. "You're one lucky gal." She winked at me. "Bye Eddie!"

She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Well, she wasn't as bad as I thought she'd be.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

It was then that I noticed my arms were still around his neck. I quickly pulled away.

"What was that?" He asked, his tone hopeful.

I shrugged. "You said you wanted me to pretend to be your girlfriend. I did just that." Wow, that lie came out smoother than I thought it would.

"So who was that?" I asked.

He sighed. "Tanya. She's been following me around everywhere, because… well, you remember my… uh, old reputation?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"But nothing happened, Bella." He quickly explained. "I swear."

Now I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure you've heard from most of the school population that I… did 'stuff' with girls?"

I nodded.

"Well… I never did anything. I'm still a… a..."

"Why?" I asked. With the playboy reputation he had, I thought he would've done 'it' by now.

"Because," he looked directly into my eyes now. "I want to experience that moment with someone special." The intensity of his eyes made me blush again.

I don't know if I was imagining it, but it seemed like he was conveying a secret message or something.

He smiled that crooked grin that made my heart stop, and gently brushed my hair away from my cheek.

"You're cute when you blush." He stated.

Of course, I blushed even more.

He chuckled.

We were outside my dorm now.

"Edward?" I asked for the millionth time today. "Can you tell me something?"

He seemed wary, waiting.

"What was the answer to Jessica's 'hint'?"

His eyes softened. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Soon, Bella. Just be patient, my lo—" His eyes widened. "J-just b-be patient."

I nodded, pretending I didn't notice him stuttering.

What was he about to say?

"Edward? Are we cool?" I just wanted to be sure.

He chuckled, probably relieved I didn't ask about that. "Yes, Bella. We're okay."

I smiled. "Okay." I reached up on my toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Edward. For everything."

Then I opened the door and went in my dorm.

I looked through the peep hole and saw Edward still standing there, with an enormous grin on his face. His hand was touching the spot I kissed.

I giggled and walked into my room, feeling happy for a change.

The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was, Did _Edward really like me?_


	12. Birthday Icing

**~*One Week Later*~**

* * *

"No way!" I protested. "There is no way in hell I'm wearing _that_." I said, looking at the revolting shoes.

Those are an accident just waiting to happen.

"Please, Bella." Jessica whined. "It'll look great on you. I promise."

Today was the day that I was despising for quite some time; it was my Birthday; I turned eighteen today. I was finally legal, an adult. Oh the things I could do…

"I already look like a slut wearing this dress. And besides, those shoes are a death trap." I said.

To be honest, I loved the dress. It was a neon pink dress and had a line of crystals right under the halter straps. It clung to my skin and showed off curves I never thought I had. Right under the bust, it flowed wavily down to my knees.

"Bella," Jessica sighed. "No one is going to think you're a slut. Please wear them. For me?"

I rolled my eyes and slid the shoes on.

"If I end up in the emergency room, it's your fault." I joked.

"Sure, sure." She did a last minute touch-up on me, and then we left.

* * *

"Please tell me where we're going." I begged.

"Nu-uh. I told you, Bella. It's a surprise."

I sighed.

I hated surprises.

After about five minutes of walking, we reached a fancy restaurant, _La Bella Italia_.

How ironic.

I stood outside, just admiring the building… until Jessica grabbed my arm and dragged me in.

It was even more exquisite from inside.

Everyone was wearing fancy clothes, all dressed up. They even had an orchestra playing background music!

"A table for two?" A waiter, who looked maybe a few years older than us, asked.

"Actually, we have reservations. Under Cullen."

_Cullen_?!

The Cullens were _here_?

Oh great.

It's been weeks since I've spoken to anyone but Edward. I was usually alone in my—our dorm, for the past week.

When I asked Edward about it, he said Alice wasn't ignoring me; she was just 'busy.'

I sighed and followed the waiter and Jessica to the table we were to sit at.

I wasn't sure how to react. Did they want to see me? Were they dragged into going here? Do they even _want_ to talk to me?

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Edward alone, sitting on a table.

"Hey." He breathed as he stood up. He looked me over once and said, "You look beautiful."

Of course, that made me blush.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "You look nice too." And it was true. He looked amazing in a tux. All I could do was stare at him.

Then he took my hand and brought it up to his lips.

And guess what I did? I blushed.

"Shall we?" He gestured for me to sit.

I sat down and he sat opposite me.

It was then that I noticed Jessica wasn't here anymore. "Where'd Jessica go?"

"Oh, she… had some business to attend to."

I looked at suspiciously, but let the subject drop.

If he wanted to tell me, he would.

I looked up at Edward, and he was looking at me with that same intensity.

Damn. _Just when my colour was going back to normal…_

"Happy Birthday, Bella." He said.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I really didn't like celebrating birthdays. I always ended up as the star for attention and it annoyed me to no end.

"You don't like birthdays?" He asked, confused.

I shook my head. "No. It's not that. I just… don't like the attention."

"We can leave if you want." He suggested.

"No." I said quickly. "I mean, no, that's okay. You probably went through all that trouble to book this place. We're not leaving."

At this, he grinned.

He was about to open his mouth to speak, when the same waiter came back.

"What would you like to order?" He asked me.

He had messy jet black hair and blue eyes. He was cute, but had nothing on Edward.

I picked the first thing on the menu. "Uh… The Mushroom Ravioli, and a coke please."

He smiled at me. "Nice choice."

I smiled politely and looked down.

Edward cleared his throat.

It seemed the waiter forgot he was here.

"Uh… what would you like, sir?"

"A coke and lasagne." Edward's voice was hard.

The waiter left in a rush. Anyone would have if Edward looked at them like that.

I noticed his fist balled up.

"Hey," I said softly and put my hand on his; his fist loosened up a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I sighed. Would he ever tell me anything?

"You know," Edward started, "it should be illegal to wear that."

I knew it. I couldn't pull this off. The dress looked hideous on me.

I wouldn't have cared if anyone else said it, but coming from Edward, it hurt.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bella, have you looked at yourself lately? You're stunning. _Every_ man here is staring at you." He shook his head, and mumbled, "And I can't even claim you as mine."

I wasn't sure if he intended for me to hear that, so I stayed quiet.

When the waiter came back, he silently placed our food on the table and left without another word, or second glance.

We ate slowly, talking at the same time.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked.

"No." I said quickly.

A look of hurt spread onto his gorgeous face. "Why?"

"Because..." It was so embarrassing admitting my clumsy disabilities, and to Edward of all people. "I can't dance."

A look of relief spread across his face. "You had me scared there for a moment. I thought you didn't like me anymore." He confessed, looking down.

I took his hand in mine. "I'll always want you, Edward. You're one of my bestest friends."

"Friends," he mumbled. "Right."

"So how about that dance?" I asked, trying to cheer him up.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Of course."

We went to the section where everyone else was slow dancing.

"You know," I said nervously, "I really _can't_ dance."

He chuckled. "It's all in the leading."

He took my hands and put them around his neck, and left his around my waist.

After a few minutes of dancing, I smiled, finally enjoying myself. "I can dance!"

He laughed softly. "I told you. It's all in the leading."

I grinned at him.

As the song ended, and announcement came on.

"Now we have a special request. Edward Cullen, please come on stage." The announcer said.

I looked up at him, shocked.

He smiled and walked on stage, earning a round of applause. "Thank you everyone. This song's for someone who's really special to me. Happy Birthday, Bella."

The crowd cheered.

He started singing. His voice was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. His voice sounded so seductive, so warm. The way his lips moved with each word he pronounced…

And he was looking at me the entire time.

Was there anything this man couldn't do?

Then without breaking eye contact, he took the MIC off the stand and started walking off stage… towards me!

He grabbed my hand from my side and laced our fingers together.

When he finished singing, he kissed my hand, and whispered, "Happy Birthday Bella."

The crowd cheered and applauded.

But I didn't notice them. I only had eyes for the astounding man in front of me.

I didn't notice the tears in my eyes until he wiped them away.

"Bella?" he asked, unsure.

I sniffed. "Sorry. That was so beautiful. Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

He laughed. "No where. Singing isn't really my thing."

"But you did it for me." I was in awe.

Could this man get any more perfect?

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Edward. That was so sweet."

He stroked my hair. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Would you like your birthday present now?" He asked.

"Present?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, a present. A gift people give others on special occasions."

I sighed. "Okay."

He pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket and held it out for me to take.

He gave me an encouraging smile as I opened the box, and gasped.

The charm bracelet inside was exquisite. It was held together with a series of silver chains, and had something silver dangling off of it. A heart. And Bella was engraved onto it.

It must've cost a fortune.

I felt moisture fill my eyes yet again.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"It's beautiful."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Stop scaring me like that." He wiped the tears off my face.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Bella." He said softly.

He was just too perfect.

* * *

We were back to our table now, and much to my irritation, he paid the whole bill.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets when I saw the cost.

* * *

We were outside my dorm now.

"Thank you for that, Edward." I said, looking up at him. "That was so sweet."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you liked it."

"_Liked_ it? It was the best birthday ever!"

I reached up to put my arms around his neck.

He hugged me back, his hand moving up and down my backside.

"And since when does _the_ Edward Cullen let people _hug_ him?" A familiar voice joked.

I hadn't even noticed the door open.

"Good to see you too, Alice. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Edward said sarcastically.

"Well, you two were going all lovey dovey on each other"—I blushed at that—"and none of us could wait any longer." She explained.

Wait for what?

Now I was confused.

I looked over at Alice and she was all dressed up, just like me.

"You couldn't give us two minutes? We were coming Alice." He said, irritated.

"_Coming_?!" Her voice was disbelieving. "You two lovebirds were standing there for"—she looked at her watch—"eight minutes and fifty-nine seconds."

Edward rolled his eyes.

Alice finally put her attention to me. "You look amazing, Bella." She winked.

I blushed and looked away. "Thanks. You do too."

"Can I have a minute alone?" She asked.

I thought she was talking to me, but then I saw Edward head in and looked at Alice curiously.

She looked at me for a second, her eyes calculating.

Something in my face must have encouraged her.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she said. Her voice rang with nothing but sincerity.

"I'm sorry too, Alice."

Before I knew what was happening, we were in each other's embrace, greeting each other like life-long friends.

"Oh, Bella. You have no idea how different these past few weeks were without you." She now had tears in her eyes.

"It's good to have you back, Alice." I said.

We broke apart. "Come on." She grabbed my hand. "We have a surprise for you, inside. But I think you kinda got the message by my clothes." She gave a sheepish grin.

"_You threw me a surprise party_?"

Not again.

"We would never forget your birthday Bella. You only turn eighteen once, you know… So how does it feel being eighteen now? Knowing you don't have any limits? Knowing you can do _anything_ you want?"

"Boring." I shrugged.

"WHY?"

"I'm still younger than all you guys, aren't I?" I challenged.

"You know, Bella. People are usually happy they're young." She shook her head, smiling. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me forward, and suddenly stopped. "I'm not supposed to have told you about the surprise, so please… just act surprised." She pleaded.

"Fine."

We went in, and I did my part: flick the lights on.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled, coming out of all their hiding areas.

"Wow." I tried putting on a mask of shock.

"You couldn't at least _try_ to be surprised?" Rosalie asked. She came up to me and gave me a hug. "Great to have 'ya back girl."

"You, too." I whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing, you know." She said out loud this time, appraising me.

"I clean up good." Jessica commented.

I had to laugh at that.

"Hey Jasper!" I greeted him.

I was answered with a nice hello and hand wave.

"Hey, hey! What about me?" A booming voice called, coming out from the kitchen.

"Hey, Em!" I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Good to have you back, kid." He commented, ruffling my hair.

Somewhere behind me, I heard Jessica screech, "EMMETT! Her hair!"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. "I'm not a _kid_. I'm eighteen." I huffed like a five-year-old.

"Yeah, but I'm twenty-two, Rose and Jazzy boy are twenty-one, Eddie here's twenty. Even the little pixie is older than you!" He teased.

Everyone laughed at that.

I stuck my tongue out at him and marched off to Edward.

At least he wasn't laughing. But unfortunately, I spoke too soon.

His face resembled a tomato as the seconds went on, and his lips kept twitching.

I rolled my eyes. "Just laugh already."

He didn't even hesitate.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch.

_Some birthday_, I thought. Everyone's laughing at me.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Rosalie.

"Hey, you want some cake? These lunatics look a little busy laughing their as—"

"Hey! You think you're gonna have some cake without us AND get away with it?" Emmett yelled. "Well, think again!" He exclaimed.

"Come on, Bella!" He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the kitchen.

I heard everyone follow behind me.

Alice and handed me the knife and lit the candle. Emmett turned on the video camera.

"Oh my God, guys. You're not actually going to film this, are you?"

Every year, back in Miami, whenever my mom taped my birthdays, I always ended up doing something stupid.

"Duh, Bella. Why wouldn't we film your birthday?" Emmett asked.

"Never mind." I muttered.

"Great." Alice clapped her hands and started singing 'Happy Birthday'.

Soon enough, everyone joined in.

I started cutting the cake, feeling like an utter moron.

What normal eighteen-year-old spends a birthday with their friends like this?

Oh, right. A girl who befriends a pixie, a Barbie doll, a muscle man, Adonis; the list goes on… Our group never was normal.

When I finished cutting my cake, Edward came up.

"May I?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Sure."

He took off a piece of cake and I took a bite, enjoying the taste.

"Hold it!" Alice took out a camera and took a picture. "Aw… you two look adorable."

I then took a slice and brought it up to his mouth. Right when he opened his mouth, I shoved it on his face, smearing it everywhere.

I even drew him a moustache.

He didn't even say anything or flinch away. He just kept looking at me with some emotion in his eyes.

"There." I said, finally satisfied with my design.

Immediately, Alice started taking pictures, like a psycho paparazzi would.

"Aw, Eddie!" Emmett whined. "You ain't gonna do anything to her?" Emmett didn't even wait for him to answer. "The last time I did that to you, you totally clobbered me!"

I childishly stuck my tongue at him. "That's 'cuz I'm special."

When he thought I wasn't looking, Emmett mouthed the word 'Whipped' to Edward.

Edward simply looked at me with a mischievous smile.

I gulped and quickly found a napkin, and started to gently wipe the icing off his face. After all, I didn't want to end up with icing on _my_ face.


	13. I Don't Need Love

"So what do you think he's going to give me?" Alice asked.

I sighed.

"I don't know, Alice. You're the psychic one." I muttered.

"Yeah, I would've known. But this is _Jasper_ we're talking about. You know, _Jasper_, my boy—"

I cut her off. "I know, I know. This is Jasper we're talking about, your boyfriend, whom you've been dating, and today is your two-year anniversary. I've only heard you talk about it two million times. I couldn't even sleep for the past week." I put my head in my hands. "You kept giggling in the middle of the night because of who-knows-what." I muttered.

She giggled again, bright red. "I think you know, Bella."

Suddenly, it hit me.

"Ew, Alice! I did _not_ need to know that."

Three words: scary mental images.

I shuddered.

"But you asked for it, Bella."

"No, I didn't." I argued. "I'd rather not be involved in your love life. No offense." I added quickly in the end.

"Speaking of love life…" She trailed off, a mischievous glance in her eye.

"Oh, no, Alice. You are NOT setting me up!" I yelled. Everyone within a ten-mile radius turned to look at us. I blushed and looked down. "Come on, Alice! I still have to go with that stupid Mike Muton tomorrow."

She snorted. "Muton?! Well, what's wrong with him?" She asked.

I looked at her, incredulous. "Oh, right." She muttered.

"Why so into my love life now, Alice?" I asked suspiciously.

After my party, she'd been saying "someone's in love," and dancing all around the house. Rosalie and Emmett snickered when they heard it. I just didn't get it.

"No reason." She said quickly. "But…" She was deliberating. I could tell. "I think you should start dating again, Bella. I mean, when's the last time you went out with a guy?" She could see I was about to protest and cut me off. "And Jasper and Emmett don't count. Neither does Jacob… Or Alex. He's taken." She sighed. "You know, Bella. You should really try to date and stuff. You never know, your _true love_ may be closer to you than you think."

I huffed. "I'm perfectly fine on my own. I don't need _love_."

Truth was, I did want to find that special someone, but I'd seen it before my eyes. The girl would always end up finding the guy cheating on her. The boy wouldn't care anymore, and just confess how long he'd been cheating. Then the girl would run away, crying, heart-broken. I'd seen it endless times before. It happened to my friends all the time. I for sure didn't want to end up like that.

So why bother to start something you know will end up hurting you in the end?

"Are you sure about that, Bella?" Alice asked. "I mean, there isn't _anyone_ on your mind at all?" She was stressing out 'anyone' way more than she should have, but I wasn't listening to that.

My mind drifted off to Edward, and I thought about the idea of us being together…

I kept hearing him repeat, "Bella. _Bella_. BELLA!"

My name rolling off his tongue just sounded so nice…

I just didn't get why he started raising his voice.

A pressure on my right arm brought me out of my fantasy.

"Ouch, Alice!" I was rubbing my upper arm; she had pinched me. "What was that for?"

"Well, I was talking, and then you didn't answer a question. At first, I thought you were thinking. Then I kept calling you and found that you 'zoned out.' So I did what I had to do."

"And that would be pinching me?" My voice was sarcastic.

"Hey! Be lucky I didn't slap you."

"Whatever."

"You seemed pretty out of it, Bella. What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Tacos." I blurted out.

"Okay," she said slowly, "because that's not random at all. No."

I wasn't about to tell _her_ what I was really thinking—fantasizing about. She'd kill me if she knew I even had a small crush on Edward.

That thought left me blushing.

She was still looking at me, a smile appearing on her face now. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what—or _who _you were thinking about."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "And who might that be?"

I took a sip of my drink.

"Edward." Alice said simply.

I chocked on my coke. "W-what?" I stuttered.

Was I really that obvious? If Alice knew, did that mean that Edward knew?

Oh my God.

This was so embarrassing.

She rolled her eyes. "Relax, Bella. He likes you too."

That thought just seemed so hard to comprehend. Why would someone as perfect as Edward go for someone plain and boring like me?

I blushed. "No he doesn't. And I don't like him either." I lied.

"You know, Bella… I have no problem with you guys dating. Actually, no one does."

"It's not like that, Alice." I tried to explain to her. "It's—wait. Did you just say you don't have a problem with it?"

Were my ears deceiving me?

"Yup." The proud smile re-appeared on her face now. "And it's true. I mean, he really likes you."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"So you're not even denying it?" She asked.

I blushed. Damn, she's really going way to deep into this.

I didn't answer. "It's obvious. I mean, how can you_ not_ tell?" She asked.

"Well, how can you tell?" I challenged.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyone would be able to know that boy's wrapped up around your little finger. And just the way he looks at you—it's adorable, and—"

I glared at her.

She held her hands up in surrender. "You don't want to believe me, fine. But if something happens—don't say I didn't warn you." She sighed. "Come on, don't you remember your birthday?"

I nodded. "That was one of my best birthdays." I smiled, just thinking about it.

"Didn't you notice how Edward was over-helpful at the restaurant? Hmm… maybe that's not the right word. What was the word you kept saying?" She was tapping her chin with her index finger, pretending to think. "Oh, right." Then she started talking in a sweet high-pitched voice. I think she was trying to imitate me. "_Oh, Edward. That was so _sweet_!"_

I slapped her arm. "Shut up." I started blushing. "How did you know what I did or didn't say?"

"I told you, Edward lo—likes you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

She looked at me like I'd grown two heads. "Edward likes you, which means he's going to try and impress you in any way he can." She was talking slowly, as if to a toddler. "So obviously, he's going to need an experienced female's opinion on things. And that's where I come in," she finished proudly.

I rolled my eyes. I still didn't believe what she was saying was true.

"Oh, yeah? And what else did he say to you?" I asked.

She grinned sheepishly at me. "Um… I wasn't really supposed to tell you that much. Actually, I wasn't supposed to tell you anything. If Edward found out…"

"So why'd you tell me that if you think Edward's going to 'kill' you?" I asked.

"Because," she sighed, exasperated, "it doesn't seem like he's going to make a move anytime soon. He's wasting all his time worrying over nothing."

Jessica said the same thing—well the first part, anyway.

"You know, Jessica told me the same thing." I said, suddenly remembering her 'hint.'

"Yeah? What'd she say?"

Hmm… Maybe Alice could help me.

"She said our relationship is like… a course you take in high school."

Alice laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember Edward telling me that."

I blushed. "_He told you about the elevator?!_" I nearly yelled.

"Duh." She pointed a finger to herself. "Girl expert right here."

This was so embarrassing. I buried my face in my hands. "What else did he tell you?" I asked, grudgingly.

Couldn't my life remain private anymore?

"Bella." I didn't look up at her. She sighed. "You're mad at me." It wasn't a question. "Bella, I can't help it. He comes and asks me for help. You want me to just ignore him?"

I still didn't answer her.

"If it makes you feel better, I think it was sweet." She said.

I sighed.

This wasn't Alice's problem—not really. She was dragged into it by her brother, who just couldn't do things himself. I shouldn't be mad at her.

"I'm not mad at you, Alice." I said. I didn't want our friendship to shatter just because of some misunderstanding, like last time.

"I'm sorry, Bella." And she did seem sincere. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" She asked.

"You can go and pick out Jasper's present for your anniversary." I tried to distract.

It worked.

"But what should I get him?" She started panicking.

"Relax, Alice. He's your boyfriend. I think he's more concerned on your feelings towards him rather than what gifts you give him."

She sighed. "You're right. I can do this." She was talking to herself more than to me.

With that, we left the food court, and went into some fancy clothing store.

"You think he'll like perfume?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I guess it depends on the scent."

She sighed. "You're not really into this, are you?"

"Yes." I lied. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Bella. You go ahead to a bookstore or music store or whatever you like to do."

"Are you sure?" This wasn't the usual Alice. The Alice I knew always dragged me everywhere, and wouldn't let us go home until we covered every store on every floor. I touched her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked with mock concern.

She slapped my hand away. "Ha-ha. You should be thankful, Bella. It's not everyday I let you go on your own. You don't even have to try anything on."

"Whatever, Alice. How long are you going to take?" I hoped it wouldn't take too long.

"Uh…"

"Okay then, just text me." I said and left.

I was on my way to Indigo—a book store, when an ad caught my eye.

It was one of those stupid competitions where you had to keep your hand on a car for as long as you could. If you took off your hand, you were disqualified. The last person who had their hand on the car would win the car and one thousand dollars! **[A/N: Competitions like these exist in real life! I swear! It was happening in a mall the other day]**

And it was happening today!

I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Alice.

_sick contest in front of a. eagle_

_hurry!_

_-B_

I took off towards 'American Eagle'—the bookstore now completely forgotten.

When walking, I thought I saw a familiar colour of bronze hair.

I looked again, and there he was. My personal Adonis.

_Shit_! Where did _that_ come from?

I tried ignoring the butterflies that swam around in my stomach, and jogged up to him.

"Edward!" I called.

He turned around, hearing his name.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as I jumped into him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He looked shocked. At first he was frozen solid, then he laughed and rubbed my back up and down.

"Isn't someone eager?" He asked.

I moved my head back to look at him, and saw that cocky smirk again.

Knowing he was only joking, I nodded my head vigorously.

He was right—I was eager.

But he was right for the wrong reason.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Ed." One of his friends said.

I was so caught up in Edward that I didn't even notice his friends beside him. There were only five others and they all looked older than me—in their mid twenties.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend." I spoke to the person who commented.

He raised his eyebrow at me.

I still had my arms around his neck and his arms were still around my back. And we did greet each other quite enthusiastically.

I guess it did look like I was his girlfriend.

I blushed at that thought.

The guy's smile widened at me blush.

Then I felt rude. I just interrupted whatever they were doing to talk to Edward.

So I took my arms off his neck, and he slowly, hesitantly, took his arms off me.

I extended my hand to that guy.

"I'm Bella." I smiled.

"James." He smiled even wider and kissed my hand.

His kisses weren't like Edward's. James' made me feel bad and dirty, and surprisingly guilty. Edward always left me flustered and warm.

He was still looking at me in that creepy way.

"How old are you?" He suddenly asked.

"How old are _you_?" I countered.

"Damn," I heard one of his friends say. "I like this chick."

"You sure know how to pick 'em." I heard someone else say to Edward.

I heard Edward lightly sigh, annoyed.

"Twenty-two." James answered after a pause.

Jeez, was I always the youngest in everything?

"And you are…?" He asked.

"Not interested." I smirked.

I could tell by his body language what he wanted exactly. Too bad he wasn't going to get it.

I heard his friends laugh beside me. I didn't think it was _that_ funny.

I turned back to Edward.

"Have you seen Alice?"

He shook his head. "I thought you came here with her."

"Yeah, but then we spilt up and I found this contest, and was going there, but…" I trailed off.

"What contest?" He asked.

"One where you can win a car and one thousand dollars." I answered.

That was enough to send his friends into frenzy.

"Where?!" they all shouted at me.

I winced. "In front of American Eagle."

Before I knew it, everyone was gone, and Edward was the only person left beside me.

"You coming?" I asked when I noticed he hadn't moved.

"Yeah." He started walking beside me. His voice was hard, strained.

I looked up at him. He looked like he was troubled.

"Hey." I touched his shoulder. "You okay?"

He looked down at me. "W-what?"

Edward never stuttered.

Then Alice's words were swimming around in my head.

Could Edward really like me like that?

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

He sighed. "Bella," I looked up at hearing his voice. His eyes were blazing with some emotion I didn't understand. "Stay away from James."

"Why?" I asked. Did he really think I'd hang out with people like that?

"He's not exactly…," I could see him struggle for words, "friend material."

I laughed. "I wasn't exactly planning on seeing him anytime soon, so relax."

At my words, he really did relax.

We kept walking. When we reached 'American Eagle,' there were signs pointing to go outside for the contest.

When we went outside, I felt my jaw drop at the scene in front of me.


	14. You Let Go

A trillion; that's how many people there were.

It was unbelievable.

TV reporters, "fans," contestants, organizers… the list went on.

After some time, PAUL WESLEY—the star of "The Vampire Diaries"—came onto the stage, and almost immediately, the noise settled down.

"Hello, everyone." He said in a British accent.

He was instantly greeted with cheers and whistles—including mine.

"How are you, New York?"

More cheers.

"I can't hear you!"

I screamed even louder, along with everyone else.

This was freaking Paul Wesley for God's sake.

I didn't even notice Edward covering his ears from beside me. "Would you keep it down? I think my ears are bleeding."

I was way too happy to keep my sarcasm in check.

I screamed in his ear as a response and went back to paying attention to Rob.

Sigh.

It was too good to be true.

"… and one of you lucky lads will have a chance to win a brand new… Drum roll please…"

Suddenly, he walked up to something pretty big and put his hand on the sheet covering it.

"Who wants to see what's under here?"

More screaming.

He pulled the sheet off to reveal a brand new Mustang!

I wasn't into cars _that_ much, but I knew the basics. And I knew this was something big. Really big.

My jaw dropped; I just couldn't believe it.

"That's right. This right here is a brand new 2010 Mustang GT. Not even in the market yet. Brand new." He trailed an invisible line down the hood of the car with his index finger. "With more horsepower, improved handling capabilities, and a renovated sleek black interior, all I can say is this sleek midnight blue 2010 Ford Mustang GT is the _one_ we've _all_ been waiting for." He chuckled. "It's like a wild horse with no boundaries." He paused. "And guess what? One of you gets to _have_ it. Free. For life."

This time, Edward shrieked, and covered his hand with his mouth.

It was really weird—hearing Edward's shriek, I mean.

Once Paul Wesley was done explaining the rules, all his fan girls followed him—which was basically everyone—while me and some others went up to the car.

We were waiting for the judges.

"Alice!" I yelled as soon as I saw her. "_Where_ were you?"

"_Me?_ Bella, the question is: where were _you_?" She paused dramatically. "I was looking _everywhere_."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, and—"

"Sorry I'm late, guys." A man interrupted. "I'm the judge here, so let's go through the rules quickly. You are to touch the car with _some_ part of your hand, palm included. And no, there will be no washroom breaks, no excuses to leave. Anyone whose hand comes off the car will be disqualified, and there's not time limit—so take as long as you like. If you "team-up" or associate a plan with anyone else, both of you will be disqualified. That is all." He paused to read off his paper. "The TV reporters will be here within five minutes, and this will start in exactly ten minutes. So be ready. Anyone who comes after that will not have a chance to participate. Good luck."

Then we all scattered off. Edward went with a few of his friends and I walked up to Alice.

"So Alice…" I trailed off.

"Yeah?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what. Do I have to spell it out? What did you get Jasper?" I asked.

A shy smile came onto her face at the mention of his name, and she looked down.

Alice never got embarrassed.

"Okay," I said. "Who are you and what have you done with Alice Cullen?"

She slapped my arm. "Shut up, Bella. I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"You and your surprises." I muttered.

"I heard that!"

"You'd better."

"Hey—"

"We're ready now." One of the judges called.

Alice was beside me, Edward on the other.

All the while, she had this glint in her eyes. "I know who's going to win," she whispered to me. "Me!"

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

"Sorry, what?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him. "Not you. I was talking to the pixie there. She thinks she's going to win." I chuckled.

"You know," Edward started, "I wouldn't bet against Alice if I were you…"

"Right…" I mumbled.

"Three, two, one… Action! We're live here on Wall Street in New York City, where a…"

I ignored the non-stop chatter these reporters were giving. It was starting to give me a headache.

Ten minutes already went by.

And there were still only eighteen people—including me.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**~*Three Hours Later*~**

* * *

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Everything was happening in show motion—it was as if time itself had slowed down.

I was boiling hot.

Sweat was uncontrollably prickling down my skin—which was odd.

It was the end of October now; the climate should've been nice and cool.

Instead, I was stuck with this weather.

The TV reporters left a while ago, and occasionally came back to film a shot or two.

Now, there were only fourteen people—including me.

Four down, thirteen more to go.

This was going to be a long day. It was already seven.

* * *

**~*Five Hours Later*~**

* * *

It was already twelve. Midnight.

I was tired as hell. And sleepy. And hungry.

Even though the last hour was rather entertaining for me, I was quite fatigued.

During the last hour—or two—a lot of people were playing jokes on others, making them disqualified.

Right now, there was only me, Edward, Alice, and some blonde guy, who looked like he was about to wet himself.

Literally.

He had his back arched slightly forward, his legs crossed tightly around the other. The universal sign for the need to pee.

"Must… control." He continuously said in a strained voice.

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing.

This guy was doing this for about five minutes now.

It was quite amusing—and he was being filmed on National television, too!

I instantly felt bad for him.

I was slowly walking up to him, dragging my hand across the car in the process. To where he was standing—or bending.

"Ugh!" He suddenly yelled, before I could get a word out. "I can't take it anymore!"

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, to—no doubt—the bathroom.

Now, only Alice, me and Edward remained.

We didn't say much to each other; we were all exhausted.

When it was around one-thirty, Alice had a mischievous glint in her eye.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What are you planning?"

She smiled sweetly. "Nothing." She yawned. "I'm tired. What about you?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

She yawned again and stretched out her arms, taking her hand off the car.

One of the judges blew his whistle. "You're out." She pointed to Alice.

Alice nodded slowly, sadly… or so everyone thought.

"Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted to win."

Her expression and voice was sympathetic, but I knew otherwise.

She was definitely up to something.

Before I could even get a word out, she said, "Oh, and Edward and Bella, I'm going to go and get us some snacks. I'm starving."

She was gone before I could even blink.

"She's up to something." Edward and I both said simultaneously.

We looked at each other for a second before bursting out, laughing.

I didn't even notice we had an audience waiting, watching.

"So…" I trailed off.

"So…"

"So I think it's obvious who's going to win this competition. Back out now, Edward."

"_You?!_ Puh-lease, Bella. That car has my name written all over it."

I snorted. "Right."

"Think what you want, Bella. We both know how it's going to end."

"And how exactly is that?" I asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" He retorted.

"Back out now, Edward. I'm warning you."

"_You?_ You're warning me?" A look of disbelief crossed through his face. "Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do, Bella? Talk and talk until I become deaf?"

Now I was getting mad. What did he know about me? And what right did he have to discriminate against me like that?

"Don't underestimate me, Edward."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

I rolled my eyes. "I warned you, Edward. But now I'm serious."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I bet you that I could beat you in any sport possible."

He chuckled. "You sure about that, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "Duh."

"Well then… We'll play football tomorrow morning. Eight A.M. sharp." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "And no chickening out."

I shook his hand. "It's on, Cullen."

He smirked and turned away.

* * *

**~*Ten Minutes Later*~**

* * *

I sighed.

"Just let go, Edward." I said.

"You let go first, Bella." He mimicked.

"You first." I said.

"You first." He repeated.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"You first," I said.

"You first," he said.

"You first," I said.

"You first," he said.

"You first," I said.

"You first," he said.

"You first," I said.

"You first," he said.

"Me first," I said.

"Me first," he repeated.

I pointed my finger at him.

"Hah! I win. You lose! Now take your hand off, Edward."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think so."

"Please, Edward?" I asked.

"Please, Bella?" He copied.

I sighed; this was going no where.

"Okay… I can see this is going no where." Edward said.

"Thank you, captain obvious."

There was a pause.

"You first," we both said simultaneously.

"No, you first." In sync, again.

"Stop copying me!" I yelled at the same time he did.

"Ugh!" We both said at the same time.

"This is going no where." I said.

"You think?" He asked, sarcastically.

I sighed. "You first, Edward."

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you, Bella? It's ladies first."

"Exactly why you should, Edward."

He gasped and covered his hand with this mouth. "Are you calling me… a… a _woman_?" His voice held all the shock I could hear.

_Where did he learn how to act from?_

For some reason, his expression and voice sent me into a fit of giggles.

Before I knew it, we were both laughing like idiots.

"Stop, it… Edward." I drunkenly slapped his arm. "You're such a girl."

"Ouch!" He said in a nasally high voice. "I think I just broke a nail," he whined.

I started laughing again.

"You're… so… funny."

He jokingly bowed down. "Thank you, thank you very much."

I sighed. "How long will this go on for?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I know that you're not going to let go, and you know I'm not going to let go. And we didn't drink tons of Red Bull like Bob did. So…"

"A tie?" he asked.

After all we went through, a tie didn't sound that bad right about now.

All I was thinking of was sleep, which I desperately needed.

I nodded. "Let's do it."

"Together," he said. "On three." He looked into my eyes for some time before looking back at our hands. "One… two… three!"

We both took our hands off of the car.

"Yay!" I started jumping up and down! "We won!"

Edward looked as excited.

I tackled up into a hug.

He started laughing.

Before we knew it, there were tons of flashes, with cameramen and reporters furiously shooting questions at us.

"Hold it! Hold it!" One of the judges from earlier cut through the crowd of people and reached us.

Everyone was immediately silent. Talk about power.

He cleared his throat, and began reading the paper in front of him. "You two actually… are disqualified."

Were my ears deceiving me?

We started hearing shouts of protests and complaints.

"Hold it!" The judge yelled, and almost instantly, there was silence. He held a paper in front of him and read. " '_If you "team-up" or associate a plan with anyone else, both of you will be disqualified._' I clearly mentioned that in the start of the competition. Unfortunately, neither of you win. So the car goes to…" He shuffled through his papers. "A Miss Alice Cullen, I believe."

I heard a squeal from somewhere, and Alice was suddenly in front of me.

"How could you, Alice?!" I yelled.

At the same time, Edward shouted, "You set this up!"

Alice smiled evilly. "Duh. Don't think—even for a second—that because I'm younger than you, you can beat me at everything." She rolled her eyes.

"Alice," Edward begged.

"But…" She looked at me now. "I'll be nice this once and let you and Edward both have this car. One on condition."

I looked at her suspiciously.

Why on earth would Alice give away a car like this to her friend and brother? This 'condition' must be something big.

I folded my arms across my chest.

"What's your condition, Alice?" I asked.

She smiled. "You two have to go out."

"Like a…" I couldn't get the words out. "A…"

Edward finished for me. "A _date?_" Then he whisper-yelled to Alice: "Are you crazy?"

She smiled at us. "No. I mean it. A real date, and the car will be yours. No strings attached."


	15. Broken Cars and Cheap Hotels

"Alice!" Edward exclaimed. He looked at me, and his face showed—worry?!

Why was he worried? It was only a one-time thing. Unless he really didn't want me like that. At all. The thought saddened me. Alice said Edward liked me. _Really_ liked me. She said Edward didn't even deny it. She said he was in real "deep." Could she have been wrong? Was it simply a crush? Or was she wrong from the beginning? Trying to embarrass me. No. Alice is my best friend. She wouldn't do that. Maybe Edward was worried—because of how I'd respond?

The more I thought about it, the more logical it seemed.

I guess it didn't hurt to try.

"Bella?" Alice asked hesitantly.

She probably thought she crossed the wrong line.

"A date with Edward? Psshh." I tried not to make a big deal out of it. "No big deal. It's just a date." I said. "Could've been worse." I muttered.

And it was true.

I wasn't one for a long-lasting (or short) relationship, but I did go on my fair share of dates—with a lot of them ending not-so-good.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I quickly answered. I didn't want him to think I was referring to him. Or my dating history.

"Well then…" Alice clapped her hands together.

I didn't know how anyone could be this energetic at two in the morning.

"I'll just leave you two to it… I'll just take my brand new car."

"WHAT?!" we both exclaimed.

"That's right. I'm taking the car back to campus. You two haven't gone on your date yet. And I'm sure you remember our little deal… No date, no car." Why was Alice so fixed on setting up me and Edward? Did she have to play matchmaker? She chuckled. "You didn't think I'd let _you_ be the first to drive it, did you Edward?" She snorted and left.

"Goodnight, Bella," she called over her shoulder.

Involuntarily, I yawned.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "Let's go home. I could sure use some sleep."

"I agree."

We walked over to his Volvo—the only car in the deserted parking lot.

Everyone had already left while we were talking, so we were the only ones here.

I felt a shiver creep down my spine—and it wasn't from the cold.

I had a bad feeling something was going to happen—whether I liked it or not. And I tried to ignore the feeling as we approached his Volvo.

Edward opened my door for me. "Thank you." I smiled as I sat in.

I watched as Edward closed my door and walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"You know…" I started off as he put the key in ignition.

He looked up at me, curiously. "Yes?"

"A move like that could definitely help you pick up a girl," I said.

"Oh yeah?"

I shrugged. "Just saying."

"You don't say…" He trailed off. "_Any_ girl, huh?"

I smiled. "Well, not just _any_ girl. It depends."

"On what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why so interested, Edward? I'm sure you have lots of experience when it comes to girls."

He sighed. "Yes." He frowned. "And I'm not exactly proud of it." He muttered.

Silence.

Damn. How do I always manage to kill the mood?

"Edward? I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to offend you or anything," I said slowly.

"You didn't offend me, Bella," he whispered.

"Then why are you so upset?" I countered.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

I sighed. "Of course it does, Edward. It matters to me." At this, he looked at me—with some emotion in his eyes. "You're one of my friends. I don't like to see my friends hurting."

"Right." He looked back at the road. After a long pause, he said, "I know."

"So… Care to share?"

He looked at me. "Thanks, but no thanks."

We sat in silence after that.

It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

Then I happened to notice the speedometer. He was going fifteen kilometres under the limit. Was he trying to prolong his time with me?

The thought made me all warm and fussy inside.

I looked at the speedometer again and noticed he was now thirty kilometres under the limit… forty under the limit…

It kept decreasing until we were going fifty kilometres an hour.

I couldn't take it any longer. What was happening? Why was he going to slow? I knew he always loved to go fast, so what was happening now?

"Edward?" I asked. "What's happening? Why are you going so… slow?"

Panic swept into me as he went even _slower_.

"Uh…" He was staring straight ahead. "Uh, because, um—"

I suddenly heard a beep and knew why he was going slower as the seconds went on.

The car was out of gas!

"_The car's out of gas?_" I screeched.

He flinched. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't notice until… well, until…"

I didn't need to hear what he was going to say.

The answer was obvious.

Now the car stopped altogether.

"What are we going to do?!" I all but shouted.

He sighed. "Relax, Bella. We'll… we'll find a gas station and get some gas."

I looked out the window. We were in the middle of the road. It was three A.M. There were buildings and shops all around us—all of them closed. Lights turned off.

"Where are we going to get gas from, Edward? It's three A.M., and it's a Sunday morning. We're stranded in the middle of an abandoned road and don't have a clue of where we are! _How_—may I dare ask—do we find gas?" I knew my voice sounded hysterical by the end.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Please, Bella. I know the situation we're in," he said softly. "And I'm trying to deal with it as best I can. Please, try." He looked back onto the road. "The gas station shouldn't be too far away."

"You're going to _walk_ all the way there?"

He gave me a small smile. "How else are we going to get the gas? It's not going to come walking to us," he joked.

I sighed. "Okay."

He started unbuckling his seatbelt. "Just keep all the doors locked and stay here."

"WHAT?!"

No way was I going to stay in here. I'd be on my own. _Alone._

I'd be a free and open target to any rapists roaming the streets of whatever this city was.

"You can't leave me here all alone," I whispered. "Please, Edward."

Images of that old man filled my mind.

That man who tried to snag me at the airport. That man who tried to murder me at the club.

Luckily, Edward saved me on both occasions. But Edward wasn't going to be here now.

And what if that creepy man came back? It was a good possibility. He stalked me all the way from the Miami airport to a night club in New York City.

And he almost had me both times, too.

"Would you rather walk out there"—he gestured with his hand to the empty street around us—"or stay in here, with the doors locked?"

I shivered.

"Please, Edward. What if… what if _he_ comes back?" I sobbed.

I didn't need to say who to make Edward understand.

"Bella," he cupped my cheek with his hand. "He won't come back, Bella. I promise. Please don't cry." He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

I looked at him through my lashes. "Please don't leave me, Edward."

"Bella, please don't do this to me."

Do what? "What?" I asked.

"You know I can't refuse what you say." He sighed.

I didn't want to stay here alone. "Please, Edward. I don't want to be alone."

He sighed. "Fine. But you have to stay with me at all times." He gave me stern look. "You can't go wondering off. With your look, who knows what you'd run into."

I could tell he was only trying to lighten the mood, but his words only fuelled my fear. I meekly nodded.

He sighed. "Alright."

I waited for him to open my door before getting out.

I really didn't like this place. Cold. Desolate. Isolated.

I shuddered.

Edward mistook my shudder and put his arms around me.

I put my arms around his waste.

It was nice being with Edward. He made me feel safe.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I whispered.

He sighed. "No. I don't have the slightest idea. We'll just have to go by luck."

It was dead silence all around us. The only sounds came from our shuffling feet.

I knew we were alone, yet I couldn't help but look back every once in a while, expecting some lunatic to pop out of an alley and run at us.

The idea was absurd, but I couldn't help but believe it.

Edward started rubbing my back. "Relax, Bella. No one is following us." He said after the millionth time I looked back.

"Sorry," I said. I just couldn't help it.

"Don't be."

I sighed. "How long have we been walking?"

He glanced at his watch. "Twenty-five minutes."

"M-maybe we should just go back." Obviously, there wasn't any gas station nearby.

"Okay," he said, defeated.

We turned around and started walking back to the car—twenty-five minutes away.

Not even a minute later, I heard a noise from an alley in front of us.

I gasped. "Did you… did you hear that?" I whispered.

He nodded, alert.

"What do you think it was?" I asked, terrified.

He put a finger to his lips, ushering me to be quiet.

I shut my mouth.

"Wait here," he whispered as he let go of me and started walking towards that alley.

Was he crazy?

I grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy?! You don't even know what—or who—is in there," I hissed.

For all we knew, it could've been a set-up. A _trap_.

Again, his emerald green eyes held some emotion I couldn't understand. "You care for me." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. I probably cared for him more than he wished to know.

"The feeling is mutual, Bella," he said. I half-smiled. "I care for you, too," he continued. "More than you'd understand. And I'd do anything to keep you safe. So please," he sighed. "Don't go anywhere. Please, for my sake, just stay here. Don't worry about me."

All I could do was nod.

When I realized what I just did was utterly stupid, he was already gone.

I rested my back against the cement wall, anxious. Waiting.

Seconds soon turned to minutes.

He was gone for some time now.

What if… what if something happened to him—because of me? Because of my stupidity?

I would never forgive myself for it.

I just realized I was doing exactly what he told me not to do—worry about him. I decided to give him a few minutes more.

After three minutes of anxious waiting, I decided to go in after him.

I was standing right in front of the alley now.

Somehow, it looked even darker than before.

I stood there for at least a few minutes before trying to go in.

I took a deep breath.

Okay, Bella. You can do this.

I gulped and took my first step.

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around my waist from behind me.

I screamed like there was no tomorrow, hoping Edward could hear it, wherever he was.

The ironic thing was that I went in to find out if Edward was in trouble, but ended up in trouble myself.

But for some odd reason, I didn't feel afraid.

I felt like I _shouldn't_ be afraid.

I only noticed—just now—that the person holding me was very gentle, not rough at all. The touch seemed familiar.

I slowly turned my head around to find Edward looking at me, with one of his hands softly stroking my hair.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened? I called your name like five times before you finally turned your head to look at me," he explained.

"Really? I didn't notice."

He blinked. "Well…" Then his expression changed. It morphed into one of slight anger. "Why didn't you stay where I told you to? Why did you go in here? In a dark alley, of all places…" He shook his head.

I was a little intimidated by him now. I'd never seen him angry. Nor did I ever want to.

"I-I … you took forever, so I came to see if you were alright," I looked at the ground.

I was so stupid.

Of course he'd be all right.

It was me that needed 'help.'

He put his index finger under my chin and brought my face up to look at him.

His expression was one of tenderness, his eyes soft. "I understand that, Bella. But please, for your own good, don't do that again."

"Okay," I promised. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

I nodded.

He was still holding me.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking of going to this one place. It's only a few minutes walk." He started walking, slowly taking me along with him, deeper and deeper into the alley.

Not only were we going deeper in, but the darkness was growing deeper, too.

"Wait," I whispered.

He stopped.

"What about… the person? The noise, I mean."

Recognition dawned on his face. "There wasn't anybody there. It was just a racoon who dumped over a garbage can," he explained. He shook his head. "You wouldn't believe it…"

"What?" I asked.

"We walked twenty-five minutes for nothing. If we cut through that alley"—he pointed to the one behind us—"we'd have reached the car in two minutes."

"Are you serious?"

I tried to remain calm.

I was tired, hungry, and sleepy.

My patience was wearing down.

My feet were killing from all the walking we did.

All this time, we were walking in circles like idiots.

We could've just went through the dark alley and been where we were just were in a matter of minutes.

As if Edward could read my mind, he replied with an "I know."

"Where exactly are we going now?" I asked.

"A motel. It was the only one I could find. And they're open, too."

I nodded. "Okay."

After all this, a motel didn't seem so bad.

I just wanted to sleep.

This was too much of an adventure for me.

* * *

"No, we only let our _customers_ use our phones," the receptionist said for the third time.

Edward sighed. "We're _only_ asking to use your phone. My car is out of gas and you, yourself, said there aren't any gas stations nearby that are open. Our cell phones don't have any reception here. All the shops and stores here are closed. Obviously, we can't contact anyone. So please, can we use your phone?"

I could see this man was taking up Edward's quota of patience for the day, and the way he was constantly looking at me wasn't helping the situation either.

"I already told you. We only offer our phones to our customer who _rent_ a room. Unless, this young lady is willing to…" He trailed off suggestively, looking at me.

I saw Edward's fist tighten.

I rubbed his arm. "Relax, Edward. It's not worth it," I whispered into his ear.

"Let's go." He 'possessively' grabbed my waist and started out the door.

"Wait, Edward."

He let me go.

I walked up to the receptionist.

"Changed your mind?" He asked.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Edward's voice hissed in my ear.

I pointed my index finger at Edward, telling him to be quiet.

"Won't you _please_ let us use your phone?" I tried using my most persuasive tone and batted my eyelashes at him like an idiot.

I felt Edward's grip on my waist tighten.

"W-what?" the receptionist asked.

Edward went in front of me, blocking me from the receptionist's view, yet again.

I rolled my eyes.

This was going no where.

"You know what?" Edward nearly yelled at the guy. "We'll just take a freaking room!"

"Well, all you had to do was ask." The receptionist was still smiling.

What was his problem?

* * *

Edward turned up twenty-two dollars short, so I took out my wallet and fished out one twenty bill and a toonie.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"No need to get all gentlemanly on me now, Edward. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't pay." My patience was wearing thin, and I was in no mood to argue.

"But—"

I cut him off. "Just let me pay!"

That shut him up. I smiled to myself.

At least I had 'control' over _someone_ older than me.

I handed the receptionist the money.

"We'd like a room with two beds," Edward quickly said.

The receptionist looked as surprised as me.

I let it pass, for now. At the moment, I didn't feel like arguing.

"We don't have any rooms with two beds," was his brilliant answer.

"Well then, just get us a room!"

I thought Edward might pop from all his aggression.

The guy finally handed us our cards.

Immediately, Edward lunged for the phone at the front desk.

He picked it up and murderously glared at the receptionist.

"Why isn't this phone working?" He growled out.

"I said you can use this phone," the receptionist answered. "I didn't say it worked." He smiled like he'd done something brilliant.

If only he knew just how stupid he was acting right now.

Before Edward's temper got out of control, I grabbed his arm, mumbled a quick thanks, and left to our room.

"Relax, Edward," I said once we were in our room.

"Just give me a minute."

I nodded and he left to the washroom.

He came out a few minutes later, definitely looking calmer.

"You look better," I commented.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I get it. You were frustrated. So was I… Now if you don't mind, I'm going to the washroom."

He shook his head. "Go ahead."

When I was done using the washroom, I went out and found the lights off.

"Edward?"

"I'm on the bed," he called out.

I blindly walked up to where the bed was, hoping to God that I didn't break another bone in the process. I couldn't even walk straight with my eyes open.

Surprisingly I made it without tripping.

I took my shoes off and climbed on.

"You can… uh, just do whatever makes you feel comfortable."

At first, I couldn't understand what he was saying.

Then I went under the sheets and felt Edward's boxers and understood what he meant by 'comfortable.'

The lights were off for a reason.

So I took off my shirt, leaving me in a tank top, and snuggled closer to Edward.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He suddenly cleared his throat. "With what?"

"Us. Sleeping like this, I mean."

"If you're okay with it, then yes," he said softly.

"Okay." I smiled and snuggled closer to him, enjoying his smell.

I knew my open hair was probably on his face, the strawberry scent annoying him, but I didn't have the strength to move anymore. Because before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	16. You're Team CAPTAIN!

I awoke to the feel of someone—or something—touching my cheek. After a couple of seconds, I realized they were fingers. And the fingers were stroking my cheek. Despite my drowsiness, I managed a smile at Edward's cheesiness.

But when I opened my eyes, I didn't find beautiful emerald green eyes looking at me; instead, I found a pair of haunting yellow ones.

"I was wondering when you'd get up," the creepy receptionist guy said, his voice husky.

I screamed.

He screamed.

After I "calmed down" I noticed he was on top of me.

_What's going on?!_

I struggled to get my legs out. Apparently, he didn't notice.

"Where's Edward?"

He scratched his head, making a layer of white dandruff fall on top of my lap. Luckily, I had a blanket on. "Edward? Oh. That bronze-haired guy? He left." _What the hell? _He gave me a toothless smile. "Looks like it's just me and you."

Dear God, please save me.

"H-how'd you get _in_?" I managed to ask.

He shrugged. "I have your room key."

Right. "Look, I don't know who you are"—except that you're a creepy old receptionist dude who loves to hit on girls a hundred years younger than them—"or what you want, but please… just leave me alone. I, uh… need some privacy." And a plan to get out of this convoluted town.

"I'm sorry to blow your bubble, sweetheart. But I already have a list of fun things planned for us today…"

I shuddered.

For some reason, I didn't think any of those "fun things" were rated G.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice him lean towards me until… his lips met mine. I started feeling his saliva dripping down the sides of my mouth. Ew. Gross.

I managed to push him away. "You sicko! Get away from me!"

Of course, he only attempted to come closer. I quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed the lamp on the nightstand beside the bed. It was hard like granite (except for the shades). That was good. But he didn't seem faltered. He only drew closer and closer to me.

"S-step back or-or I'll hit y-you." Damn. Why couldn't I speak properly?

I should've known to just keep my mouth shut by now. All my actions—they only seemed to encourage him. An _old_ man. This was beyond weird.

So as he advanced on me, I did the first thing that came to mind—I gave him the old "one-two."

One: smack him as hard as I possibly could.

I heard a shattering sound and saw pieces of the light bulb hit the ground. Yet, he looked fine. Unscathed. As if nothing happened. He sharply turned his head toward me—a disturbingly deep cracking noise coming from his neck—and glared, smiling wickedly.

Two: Run.

I ran. I ran as fast my legs could carry me—completely forgetting about my shoes, my shirt, my phone… Basically, everything I brought with me.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I could hear Creepy Man shouting a string of profanities at me.

I grabbed the knob of the door and frantically tried opening it. No use.

Stupid, cheap hotels.

Of course, I didn't miss the advances the old man was making. The knob wouldn't budge. I looked down and noticed it was locked. Queue the palm-smacking-forehead act. I unlocked the door and silently twisted the knob, waiting for the perfect moment to open it. When he was one foot away from me, I yanked the squeaky door open and slammed it against his forehead. I noticed the door knob completely fell off during my haste.

Like I said: stupid, cheap hotels.

The old man clutched his forehead and fell to the ground with a thud.

_Yes!,_ I thought.

I took a step and bumped into something hard.

My eyes widened as I took in the person in front of me.

"W-who are _you_?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile. "The motel manager."

I looked behind me and noticed the same man was lying on the floor, out-cold. "_There's _two_ of you?_"

He nodded, confused. "He's my twin."

Fantastic. Just great.

I screamed in his ear as a distraction. When he grabbed his sore ear, I made a run for it.

Just as I was out the door, I heard a velvet voice calling me. "Bella? Bella. Bella!" I turned around and found Edward standing at the front door, holding a plastic bag in his hand, looking confused.

I ran up to him. "Run!" I grabbed his hand and tried pulling him with me. He was seriously slowing me down. "Run, man!"

"Bella?" I turned around at the sound of his voice, and saw him smiling. "Where are the rest of your clothes… and your shoes?"

Idiot.

I shook my head. "He's after me," I said in a breathless voice.

His eyes widened, and he stopped trying to walk altogether. Unfortunately, that made me stop too. His eyes took on a dark look. "What happened?"

"Not the time, Edward!" I said breathlessly.

"…And _why_ on earth are you out of breath?" That murderous expression never left his face.

"I-I was running from him."

"Why?"

As I breathlessly explained the story to him, his expression took on a dark look. I never saw him that angry before. I actually felt a spasm of fear looking at him.

"That's it." He grabbed my hand and started dragging me.

"Whe-where are we going?"

"Back to the motel."

"Why?"

"To teach that scum a lesson. And… you probably want your stuff back."

Actually, until now, I hadn't realized I was only in a tank top. I only noticed my shoes—or lack of.

As we neared my room, I felt the anxiety come back. I felt Edward rub soothing circles on the front of my hand. I looked up and saw him looking at me. Obviously, I blushed and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grin.

"It'll be fine, Bella. I won't let him near you." His few words gave me some reassurance.

I slowly pushed the door open and poked my head in. I breathed a sigh of relief. The room was empty. But as I took a step in, I slipped on something.

Edward grabbed my waist to steady me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. When he didn't say anything, I looked up at him and saw him glaring at my feet.

I looked down and saw a pool of red under my feet. _Blood._ Great, now my bare feet were covered with his disgusting blood.

I hadn't noticed I hit him hard enough to make him bleed. But I didn't feel anything for him. No pity, no remorse, no sympathy... Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He didn't deserve it. Not after what he tried to do to me, and no doubt, others before me.

I got out of Edward's arms and went to grab my stuff, stepping over the broken lamp on the floor. I pulled my shirt over my head, and put everything else in the back pocket of my jeans. Now came the disgusting part. I went over to the sink and washed my feet clean of blood. _His_ blood. As soon as I had everything, we left.

Edward still hadn't said a word.

When we were in his Volvo, he started the engine, and surprisingly, had a full tank of gas.

"Edward?" I asked softly. He turned to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I don't think you're upset over _nothing_… If it's something 'bad' I won't laugh. I promise."

He sighed. "I just can't believe that—that scum did that to you. I was gone for only five minutes and…" He shook his head angrily. "I always feel like I'm letting you down in one way or another, and—"

I was shocked. How could he think of himself like that?

"Why do you say that, Edward? You're the one who never lets me down. You're the one who always picks me up when I fall. You're the one who's always there for me when no one else is… You're so many things to me." Not to mention sweet, gorgeous, funny, gorgeous, smart, gorgeous—

_Shut up, brain!_

"Any girl would be lucky to have you," I finished.

He smirked, all traces of his 'depression' gone. "Any girl, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not this again…"

"So I've still got my charm, eh? I wonder what my most attractive trait is for you girls…" he trailed off. "Hmm… maybe it's my sexy, good looks, or—"

I was _not_ going to have _this_ discussion with him. "I'd say it's your ego, Edward."

That shut him up.

I laughed at his expression.

"So you think my ego's big, huh?"

I nodded, agreeing with him. "I'm surprised I can even fit in this car. I mean, your ego is taking up most of the space here."

"Funny, Bella." He rolled his eyes. He was still smiling so I knew I hadn't really offended him.

"Anyways," I tried thinking of a change of topic, "where were you this morning? When I woke up, I mean."

"I went to get some breakfast for us and find some gas. Turns out that scumbag lied about the gas stations. There was one a block away. From there, I called Alice and them, you know, to let them know we're okay."

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

He opened a plastic bag and handed it to me. We spent the rest of the ride eating donuts and sipping coffee, sitting in a comfortable silence.

When we arrived at Campus, we both went separate ways to our dorms. I was supposed to meet Edward in one hour at the back field. He told me to wear comfortable clothes. For what reason? I had no idea. Nor would he tell me.

As I opened the door to the International Pixie Headquarters, I was assaulted by Rosalie and none other than the pixie herself.

"Spill, girl!" Alice practically yelled, looking as excited as ever.

Rosalie was no better.

"Gee, guys. I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking."

They rolled their eyes.

"Stop stalling, Bella. We want details, NOW," Rosalie said.

Knowing I had no other option, I sat down on the leather couch and launched into an explanation of what happened after Alice left the car contest, starting with the car stopping, all the alley drama, and finally the Creepy Man. They 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the right times.

When I was done, I looked at them, and saw them still looking at me, as if they were expecting something.

"Well…?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at her confused.

"Go on," Alice urged rather impatiently.

"Um, that's all that happened."

They looked disappointed. "You're kidding, right?!"

I shook my head.

"That's _it_?" Rosalie asked, incredulous. "Like, _it_, it?"

I slowly nodded. I still didn't get what they wanted me to say.

"No touchy stuff?" Alice asked.

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bella. You're stuck in a hotel room with a guy who you think is totally gorgeous"—I blushed at that—"and you tell us you just _slept_? We're your friends; you're supposed to tell us everything. And as Edward's sister, I think I have the right to know."

I shook my head. "That's all, Alice."

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded.

"No hug? No 'sweet' talk?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Not even a _kiss_ on the _cheek_?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Alice. Nothing happened."

Both of their faces fell.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready or something."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted it.

The girls both wolf-whistled and fired questions at me.

"I don't really know what's happening. All I know is Edward"—their faces brightened when I mentioned him—"told me to meet him in one hour." I looked at the clock; I only had thirty minutes left.

Alice whistled. "What do you think he's going to do, Rose?"

"I don't know, Alice," she said in the same tone. "I have a hunch that he's totally gonna ask her out."

I tried to conceal my blush.

"Oh, look, Rose. She's blushing."

"Aww…"

"Shut up, you guys," I mumbled. "It ain't a date. I'm meeting him in the back field." I told them that as to prove my point.

They both looked at each other, disgusted. "Well, I don't know about you, Bella. But I'd be pretty freaked out if a guy asked me out on a date in the back field of the school."

I sighed. Would they ever get over it?

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again: It's not a _date_! We're both meeting at the field—in sweats. You think that's supposed to be romantic, or something?"

They grimaced.

"I thought so." I smiled smugly.

I went to my room to get some clean clothes. When I was about to close the washroom door, I heard Rosalie calling.

"Geez, Bella. It seems old men take a certain liking to you," she teased as I screamed in frustration. I heard their musical laughter as I slammed the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes later, I was showered, dressed, and ready to go. I grabbed my phone and keys and headed out the door.

When I reached the back field, I saw Edward was already there, stretching.

"Hi," I said softly as I reached him.

"Hey." He straightened up as I reached him.

"So what's going on?"

He smirked. "Football. You and me."

I gulped. No way was I going to play this dazzling, gorgeous guy in football. He's like twenty times heavier than me, not to mention he's older than me. More experienced.

He caught the expression on my face and gave me that cocky smirk. "Scared, are we?"

I shook my head. "No. Of course not." My voice didn't come out as confident as I'd hoped.

"Good." With that, he started walking.

I had to jog to catch up to him.

"Who said I'd agree to play _Football_ with you?"

He smirked. "You did. In fact, you're the one who challenged me in the first place."

"_I did?_"

He nodded, amused.

"_When the hell did _that_ happen_?"

"Oh, just yesterday," he said very casually. "At the car contest."

"_Back out now, Edward. I'm warning you."_

"_You?__ You're warning me?" A look of disbelief crossed through his face. "Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do, Bella? Talk and talk until I become deaf?"_

_Now I was getting mad. What did he know about me? And what right did he have to discriminate against me like that?_

"_Don't underestimate me, Edward."_

"_Ooh, I'm so scared."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I warned you, Edward. But now I'm serious."_

_He raised his eyebrows._

"_I bet you that I could beat you in any sport possible."_

_He chuckled. "You sure about that, Bella?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Duh."_

"_Well then… We'll play football tomorrow morning. Eight A.M. sharp." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "And no chickening out."_

_I shook his hand. "It's on, Cullen."_

_He smirked and turned away._

Me and my big mouth.

"But Edward…" He looked back at me. "Technically, it's already one in the afternoon. Eight A.M. is long gone."

"Well, none of us were here at eight in the morning. So we'll just have to go with now."

I sighed. "Fine."

After we stretched, we took our positions in the center of the field, facing each other. I didn't know we had an audience until I heard Alice and Rosalie cheering for me. I looked to the side and saw my friends; Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting on the bleachers, with popcorn in their boyfriend's hands. They were all wearing pink.

"Hey, Em," I called. "Pink is totally your colour. It suits you. I mean… it really brings out your eyes," I joked.

He didn't seem bothered in the least bit.

He smiled and pretended to fix up his collar. "Thanks, Bella."

I turned back to Edward. "Why are they all wearing pink?" I whispered so they wouldn't hear.

He smirked. "They're on 'Team Bella'."

Well that would explain it. I was wearing pink, after all.

"They think you'll win." He chuckled.

I was a little offended, but tried not to show it. "You really think I'm that bad?"

"Well… most girls normally tend to not play rough sports."

"I'm not most girls, Edward," I retorted. "And besides, you were the one who suggested we play Football, of all sports…"

"Get on with it, love birds!" Emmett yelled. "My popcorn's getting cold!"

We faced each other.

Edward had the ball first.

"Three, two, one… HUT!" Emmett yelled.

As he took one step, I ran and tackled him.

I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing—for what reason, I didn't know. Alice and Rosalie were cheering me on.

Edward fell onto his back and I fell on top of him. He was… _smiling_?! I just tackled him and he smiles?

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you tackle me?"

"I think _jump_ would be the right word, Eddie," Emmett joked. "Dude, she was all over you." He laughed.

I blushed.

"We're playing Football, dude. You're _supposed to_ tackle the other person," I answered Edward.

"You're supposed to move ten seconds _after_ I run."

Duh. How could I have forgotten _that_? Ugh. I'm so stupid. So that's why Emmett and Jasper were laughing. Alice and Rosalie didn't really have a clue about this game so they thought I did something right…

"Oops."

I got off of a smiling Edward and helped him up.

When we were in our positions again, he was still smiling.

"Ugh! Stop smiling!"

That only made his grin wider.

"Three, two, one… HUT!"

I let him pass me on purpose, and didn't try to catch up to him. Within seconds, he made a touchdown.

He smirked. "Still think you can beat me, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be too full of yourself. It might not be good for your ego."

Remembering the conversation we had earlier in his car, he laughed.

After we heard the second "HUT!" I let Edward make a touchdown again.

After about five touchdowns, I decided to give him the wrath of Bella.

Because I barely caught up to him the previous six times, he went slower and slower after each "HUT!" was called out. He really thought I sucked. Wait 'til I surprise him now…

"HUT!" Emmett yelled.

When Edward passed me this time, I waited ten seconds, then ran at full speed towards him, and obviously, tackled him.

I heard the girls and Jasper cheering while Emmett muttered a low "Damn."

"Wooh!" I got off Edward and went back to my position.

I had the ball now.

When I was able to move, I slowly ran towards the posts. When I felt him coming closer, I ran faster. Before I knew it, I had a touchdown.

"Wooh!" I yelled.

When I heard "HUT!" I ran as fast as I could. Unfortunately, Edward was fast on my tail. When I was so close to the posts, he tackled me.

Then he immediately stood up, looking worried.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me, Edward." Seriously, did he think I was as 'breakable' as a precious China vase?

After a lot of convincing, he reluctantly agreed to continue playing.

This time, he had the ball. As I tackled him, I realized it seemed he _let me_ catch up to him, and tackle him.

Now I had the ball.

After I made three easy touchdowns, I had enough. I knew he was letting me win on purpose.

"Why are you going so easy on me now, Edward?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Edward… This isn't fun. Play for real."

"I am," he muttered.

"If you think I suck that bad, Edward, you can just tell me!"

"I don't think you suck. I never said that."

"Fine, then. If you won't play seriously, I'll just play Emmett."

His eyes widened.

After he accepted to try 'harder' against me, we started playing.

The game ended one hour later when my supply of water was done and I couldn't move an inch. The score was obvious. He won.

"Good game," I said. "You're really good."

He stuck his hand out. I shook it. "I could say the same about you."

"Why don't you try out for Football?"

"I—"

Of course, Emmett chose that time to interrupt. "He's on the Football team, Bella. In fact, he's the _Captain_!"

I stared at him, mouth open.

"You're on the team?!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah."

I punched his arm; it didn't seem to affect him.

He still yelled "Ow!" and said, "What was that for?"

"For not telling me that you're the Captain of the Football team! I didn't even know you were _on_ the team!"

"Bella," he rolled his eyes. "There are a lot of things about you that _I_ don't know."

I huffed. "So?"

"You could've just asked… I would've told you."

"I can't believe I just played _Football_ against the _Captain_," I muttered.

"You did great, Bella. In fact, I'd say you're better than some of my team members."

I snorted. "Right."

"I'm serious!"

I didn't answer.

"You're mad at me." It wasn't a question.

I sighed. Was I mad at him? Technically, he didn't really do anything to me. And now that I thought about it, it was a stupid thing to be mad about. "Yes." I obviously wasn't mad at him; I just wanted to see his reaction.

His face fell. I felt sorry for him—for a second. Just a _second_.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said sincerely.

What was I mad about, anyway? It all seemed pretty ridiculous now.

"I'm"—I tried thinking up some 'punishment'—"I'm not talking to you for a year."

_Wow, Bella. Smooth. _I mentally kicked myself. Could I possibly get more stupid… or obvious? I fought to keep the corners of my lips from twitching. Unfortunately, he noticed it.

"Well, Bella. I know you won't be able to keep away from me for very long. It's obvious how you can't stay away from my good looks or my charm," he joked. "And besides, not talking to me for a year would kill you."

I guess the last part was true. But why did he always have to be so perceptive?

"Whatever," I said as I walked away.

"Bella!" he called after me. I waited for him. "You're not really mad at me, are you?"

Smiling, I shook my head. "No."

By now, everyone reached us. They started 'congratulating' me for playing so well. Nothing was directed at Edward.

"Uh, hello?" everyone looked at me as I spoke. "Last I checked, I _lost_. Edward _won_."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, Bella. Don't be that naïve. It's about time someone showed my brother off."

"But I—"

She cut me off. "Yes, yes. You lost. Big deal. You actually had the nerve to play against him though. And besides, it was nice cheering for someone _other than Edward for once._" She turned to glare at her brother, who just shrugged.

As everyone was leaving to go to their dorms, Edward called me.

I turned around. "What's up?"

"Uh…" He suddenly looked nervous. "Um, I just wanted to… uh, ask you if… if you wanted to come to the Football game tonight."

Beside me, I heard a certain someone squeal.

I mentally sorted through my schedule in my head. "Sure."

He smiled. "Great, uh, Fantastic. Good…"

"Right…" I slowly nodded my head at him, and turned to walk in the direction of my dorm with Alice.

I looked back at Edward and saw him sigh, smacking his palm on his forehead. I giggled at his expression. When he turned to the source of the sound, I looked straight ahead.

Alice suddenly shouted, "Oh my God, Bella! You're first date with Edward!" She squealed.

I blushed; I'm sure Edward heard that. "It's not a date, Alice!" I hissed. "He just invited me to his game…"

"Sure, sure. I believe you. Really." But her expression told me otherwise.

At least she let it drop.

For now.

Four hours later, me and Alice were both showered and changed, standing in front of the mirror. Unfortunately, she decided (without my consent) that I should be a little more than dressed-up for my so-called 'date.' That called for lots of make-up, excessive amounts of clothing to chose from, tons of hair supplies, and lastly, a sullen Bella to put it all on. It was now nearing the end of October, so she let me wear something warm and conservative. So ten minutes before the game started, I was in a pair of Guess jeans and a shiny teal baby doll shirt from some brand I never heard of; the labels were in _French_. My brown wavy hair was soon pin-straight, and had loose curls at the ends. I had on a nice layer of make-up; some eye shadow, lots of mascara and eye liner, nude lip-gloss, the usual per se…

Only, I seemed to be ready to be going to a club rather than watching a Football game. Did she want me to seduce her brother, or something?

"Alice!" I whined for the millionth time; she was applying eye liner and my complaint made her mess up—for the third time. "I look like a…" I was going to say I looked like a stripper, but the words died in my mouth as she turned to look at me—no, to _glare_ at me. On one eye, she had eye shadow and a perfect streak of liner. On the other eye, everything was smudged, her liner crocked. I tried to conceal my laugh with a cough. She only glared at me more. "Okay, uh…" I slowly started backing away. "I'll just leave you with your make-up… Mrs. King Tut!" I narrowly dodged the flying pillow as I shut the door behind me.

I met Rosalie in the elevator. We walked together to the back stadium and bought our tickets and some food.

Apparently, Emmett and Jasper were also on the team as well. This, apparently, they failed to mention to me as well.

Alice came in some ten minutes later—with no make-up on. Nothing. Just lip gloss.

I chuckled. "What? No make-up, Alice?"

She glared. "No," she said sweetly. "I decided to go _au-naturel_."

Minutes later, the teams were positioned, the ball was in someone from our team's hands, the crowd was cheering, and the ref blew his whistle.

"HUT!"

**(A/N: Since the majority reading this is female, I'm sure you guys don't want to know every aspect of the game. So I'll spare you guys the details of Football.)**

After the game ended—The Twilight University Vampires won—me, Rosalie, and Alice went to congratulate the guys. Rose and Alice had their own ways with Emmett and Jasper, so I politely turned away.

"Where's my congrats?" a familiar voice asked from behind me.

I turned around. "You were amazing!" He gave me a hug; I returned it. It was true though. He played way better than when he versed me. I was like nothing compared to him.

When I pulled back, he looked me up and down, upraising me I guess. "You _look_ amazing."

_Why couldn't I stop blushing around him?_

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Can I ask you something?" I asked this more for a change of topic than anything else.

His eyes twinkled like he was expecting something. "Go on." A hint of a smile was on his face.

"You know how you ended up winning?" I started. He looked disappointed for some reason. I didn't get it. He nodded anyways. "Well, why'd you pretend to lose at the start, then after half-time you played like crazy?"

He chuckled. "Well Bella, let's say a little someone"—he tapped my nose with his index finger—"attempted to do that trick on me earlier today. So at the beginning, I thought _Why not let them get their hopes up?,_ only to see it shatter by 'playing like crazy' as you said."

I nodded. That made sense. "You're evil… but I like it."

He laughed. "I could say the same about you."

It turned out Rosalie and Emmett were going to her dorm to 'celebrate' while Alice and Jasper went out for dinner, and Alice was spending the night in his dorm. Apparently, Edward didn't want to 'witness' or listen to their activity—as he and Jazz shared a dorm—so he ended up coming over to mine after grabbing a few movies and snacks. He brought all horror movies.

"What is it with you guys and horror movies? Seriously…" I rolled my eyes.

No way was I going to watch another horror movie.

"It works great with the ladies." He winked.

I didn't know if I was just being delusional, or if he really was hitting on me throughout the entire day. I'd go with the latter.

"Well, we're not on a date or something, Edward. We're just two friends, spending the night together… So what's the point of horror movies?" I paused. "I mean, don't you ever get scared of watching them?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I find them obviously fake. I don't why girls get so—" He stopped when I glared at him. "I'm just saying…"

"And I'm _just saying_ I don't want to watch a horror movie."

"Bella," he sighed. "You're being ridiculous." He suddenly looked me in the eyes with such an intensity that I couldn't look away. "Please," he whispered, leaning closer. I could smell his breath. So sweet…

"W-what?" I was in a daze.

He smirked. "Just one movie, Bella. Please."

I don't know why, but I nodded. When he released me from his gaze, I realized I just did something incredibly stupid. After he put the disk into the DVD player and turned most of the lights off, he sat beside me on the couch. He opened his arms—an irresistible offer—so I snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me. It was quite dark so I couldn't know for sure, but I thought I saw him smile. As the credits rolled on, I realized it was Saw Six. Great. Just great.

I sighed.

During the duration of the movie, he pointed out flaws, and whenever people were killed, he'd comment on how 'fake' it looked. I didn't bother looking at the parts where people were being killed. It was too much. Unfortunately, the memory of the agonizing screams, people screaming bloody murder, begging for mercy… All that would forever be etched into my brain. But Edward helped a lot. He would often run my back, and whisper words to me, stroking my hair. It was mostly enough to put me at ease from the gore.

After the movie ended, he said, "Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" He stretched and started walking to the door.

"Wait!" I called. He turned around and raised his eyebrows. "You can't just make me watch a scary movie like that and then suddenly leave and expect me to be okay with that!"

He smiled. "I wasn't leaving. I was just turning the lights on."

"Oh."

_Stupid, stupid, Bella! Do you have to open your mouth for _everything_?_

"Wasn't there a party tonight?"

"_Party?_" he asked.

"Yeah. For the Football team, I mean. Why didn't you go?"

He shrugged. "Too much booze, alcohol. Besides, it's not anything interesting. I used to go to them, but…"

"But what?" I asked. For some reason, I felt I _had_ to know the reason for that question.

He was about to open his mouth to speak, but someone knocked on the door. Edward seemed… _relieved?_

Yup, there was definitely something fishy going on. Before I could ask, he went over to the door, and opened it, revealing…

Mike freaking Newton!

* * *

**Remember the date Jessica set Bella up for a while bacK? It was for next Sunday night. Guess what? Today _is _next Sunday night! Any suggestions for the outcome of this?**

**Happy New Year everyone!**


	17. April Fools!

_He was about to open his mouth to speak, but someone knocked on the door. Edward seemed… __relieved?_

_Yup, there was definitely something fishy going on. Before I could ask, he went over to the door, and opened it, revealing…_

_Mike freaking Newton!_

* * *

"Hey, bro." Edward had a huge grin on his face as he embraced Mike and did one of those 'man hugs.'

It was quiet for a few seconds. I stood up and walked up to them. "You know each other?" I asked, confused.

Slyly looking down at me from the corner of his eye, Edward answered. "We go way back."

"So how's it going, man?"

"Good," Edward answered. "Uh… Not that I object to your visit or anything, but why are you here? In Bella's dorm?"

Newton finally looked at me. His blue saucer-shaped eyes widened even further at my appearance. The part that creeped me out was his eerie ear-to-ear grin.

"Why, Bellsie and I are going on our date together."

"WHAT?!" both, Edward and I, exclaimed at the same time.

I yelled it out of confusion. As for Edward… I had no idea, really.

And what right did he have to call me 'Bellsie?'

He cocked his head to the side. "You don't remember? I met you and that Jessica girl at Starbucks last weekend. You agreed to go to out with me."

_You mean you continuously asked me out that I had no choice but to accept so that you'd shut up about it,_ I thought.

"You could have called," I grumbled.

"Yeah, for some reason, I think Jessica seemed mistaken and gave me her number instead of yours." Ah, that'd explain why he hadn't pestered me these two weeks with his calls. "However, since you're already ready, why don't we go now?"

It suddenly clicked; Alice and Jessica had arranged this without telling me a thing about it. That would explain why Alice was so keen on dressing me up this afternoon. It wasn't because of Edward's football match. It was because of my date. She remembered. And I had no choice but to accept… I was all ready and dressed up, after all. The reason Alice was spending the night at Jasper's was probably because she didn't want to face my 'fit.'

It now came to my notice that Edward's face was slowly resembling a tomato.

"Shall we?" he asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

I unwillingly clasped my hand with the devil's, and we began walking towards the door. I couldn't even bare to look at Edward. For some reason, I felt like I let him down. And for that reason, I let the feeling of remorse and penitence freely wash over me.

The idiot seemed oblivious to my mood, and kept blabbing on and on about how this date was going to be the 'best I ever had.' Then he realized that there was a song with that title, and started laughing at his own joke like the nut he was. His joke wasn't even that funny.

Honestly, didn't he notice all the stares we got? Sure, it was good to laugh once in a while, but didn't he ever hear of a thing called _limits_? After a while, though, he stopped laughing.

But then his senseless chatter started all over again.

Someone, shoot me. _Please_.

After a few minutes, we reached _McDonalds_.

I gave him a look that said 'you gotta be kidding me.' He ignored me and walked up to the register. He ordered some new sandwich for himself and a coffee for me.

He didn't even ask for my consent.

I hate coffee.

* * *

"…so he's like, 'What?' And I was all, like, 'Oh no you di-int.' And then he was, like…"

Ugh. How long had it been?

I glanced at my watch.

Oh, God.

It had only been thirty seconds since we sat down, and I was already thinking ways of leaving.

Did I ever mention he gossiped and talked like a complete girl?

"…and I was like, 'No way!' "

Then he started unabashedly laughing, not noticing that I was completely ignoring him, or that people around him were giving him irritated looks.

My last breath of patience and self-control wholly shattered when I felt his _spit_ and _saliva_ land on _my_ lower lip.

Damn Newton. Damn the pixie who forced me to do this. Damn it all.

I swiftly stood up. "And you know what _I_ said?" I shrieked at him. "This is the _worst_ date _ever_!" At his look of shock, I added, "Yes way!" It was much better than his 'No ways!' I didn't know we had an audience until I heard some clapping and whistling. I guess I wasn't the only one who was aggravated by his presence. As a grand finale, I grabbed my coffee and dumped the whole, entire cup on him.

I made a show of bowing, then I grabbed my purse and left.

After a two minute walk, I was back at my dorm.

When I opened it, I was surprised to see Edward still here, watching another movie.

"You're still here?" I blurted out.

He jumped. Apparently, he didn't notice my presence until now. "You're here early." It was true; it'd only been ten minutes since I left. He immediately ran up to me and grabbed my face in his hands, his eyes roaming all over my face, like he was searching for something. "What did that bastard do? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I rolled my eyes. I had only been gone for about ten minutes. "Relax," I muttered. "I'm fine." I finally saw the look in his face. Fury. Pure, raw anger. "I swear I didn't agree to going out with him. Jessica and Alice set me up—" My words died down when his thumb started rubbing circles on my bottom lip.

"Bella," he breathed, his cool breath caressing my skin. I shivered at the intensity of his voice. Our faces were dangerously close now.

I barely registered the voice in my head yelling 'Danger!' because when I was with him, I couldn't think clearly. With him, I lost all coherent thought. With him, I couldn't even remember my own name.

His hand on my face went around and gently pushed the back of my neck, tilting my head upward. With his left hand, he grabbed my waist and gently pulled me to him.

I sighed as I felt his soft, warm lips against mine.

Pure ecstasy. Bliss.

That's what I was feeling.

He gently ran his hand through my brown locks.

I closed my eyes as I savored the feeling.

Almost as an automatic response, my hands left my sides and went to his bronze hair, gently playing with the tips at the nape of his neck, and tried pulling him closer to me.

I sighed against his mouth.

When my lungs were dying for oxygen, I reluctantly pulled away, keeping my hands around his neck. I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard him groan.

The only sounds in the room were coming from our heavy breathing.

"That was… amazing," he panted.

I agreed.

The next part shocked me.

He got down on one knee, and retrieved a small, square box from his pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan." He took a deep breath. "Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you at the airport, I knew you were the one for me. I knew I had to know about you—who you were, your interests… Everything. You're all I think about. You're all I talk about. For the past few months, my life's been revolving around _you_. I've fallen for you, hard. You're the center of my universe, Bella." He shakily ran a hand through his hair. "Marry me."

I didn't know how to describe the feeling coursing through me. Instead of pondering in this unexpected glee, I jumped onto him, and we both fell to the ground. I kissed him. Hard. I poured all my emotions into it.

Unwillingly, I pulled away from him to catch my breath, my hands still in his hair.

"I need an answer, Love."

I opened my eyes and saw his damn grin. I couldn't help but smile back. "YES!" I screamed. "YES! _Yes!_ Yes! Yes."

He laughed and grabbed my left ring finger and tenderly kissed it. Then he slid the beautiful diamond ring on.

For a while, we just lay there on the floor, together.

"I love you hair," I said randomly.

He laughed and ran his hand through my hair. "I love yours, too."

* * *

_**~*The End*~**_

* * *

Before any of you get a heart attack, please read this.

For those of you who still don't get it and are thinking, "WTF just happened?"… It's an April Fools Joke. I would _never_ end this story like that. It's just… wrong.

Pshh. You thought Edward and Mike would actually be _friends_? When hell freezes over, maybe.

I know you guys are annoyed with my updating routines. I updated this story after like a month and then died for another four months… I've been very busy with tests and assignments and all that, so I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but I'm trying. I'm not trying to make excuses; I'm just stating the truth. I hope I haven't lost any readers.

Just wondering… who thought this was really the end?


	18. You Sound Like You're in Love

Edward growled, "Newton," while at the same time, Mike growled, "Cullen."

Okay, I was officially confused. How did they know each other? And what the hell was Newton doing in my dorm?

I walked up to the door and stood beside Edward, watching their glaring competition. "How do you guys know each other?"

Without taking his eyes off Newton, Edward answered in a deadly tone. "We go way back." His voice sent chills up my spine.

Newton finally seemed to notice my presence, because as soon as he heard my voice, his saucer-shaped blue eyes broadened even further when he looked at me. His eyes shamelessly roamed over my form while I squirmed uncomfortably in front of him. Edward growled and stepped in front of me, successfully blocking me from Newton's view. Thank God. All his staring made me feel tingly inside. The feeling was unpleasant.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Was it normal to find it overly-creepy that Mike Newton knew where my dorm was?

"I'm here for our date, Bella." His voice sounded genuinely surprised. Probably because he figured out I'd completely forgotten about it.

"Oh, right."

_Stupid, stupid Bella! Is that all you can say?_

I somehow failed to notice Edward's reaction—how his eyes literally popped out of their sockets, or how his fist was tightened until the white tendons of his skin covering his knuckles was visible.

"When did this happen?" he growled out.

"Uh… a few weeks ago, I think," I said.

"Yeah, Bella and I just ran into each other and we got talking," Mike smirked, gloating.

Uh, no. I was avoiding you like the plague you were until you decided to make your unwanted presence announced and beg to go on a date with me. Seriously, how could he not take a hint? He asked me out for Sunday; I told him I was busy. Then he asked if he could go out the next, next Sunday. I guess he was just the persistent type—the type that wouldn't leave you alone until you agreed to what they said. The type that wouldn't stop bragging about it until the day was over. Quite frankly, I didn't understand his motives—or why he even wanted to go out with me in the first place. Yes, I'm a girl. Yes, I'm young. Yes, I'm pretty. But I wasn't gorgeous or anything near it. I wasn't even that interesting. I honestly didn't understand why he was so attracted to me.

"You could have called," I grumbled. Just because he was already here—wearing a crisp blue button-down shirt and jeans with blond hair spiked into a Mohawk—didn't mean I had to be all happy-go-lucky about it, or accept my situation with open arms.

"Yeah, for some reason, I think that Jessica girl seemed mistaken and gave me her number instead of yours." Ah, that'd explain why he hadn't pestered me these two weeks with his calls. "However, since you're already ready, why don't we go now?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and took long, deep breaths, trying to stay calm. "Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Then his eyes shifted over to Mike, standing at the doorway. "Alone, please." Mike rolled his eyes, but didn't follow us as we went into the kitchen, hopefully out of earshot.

It was then that he released some of his pent-up frustration. "Why, Bella?" he asked, his voice showing hurt.

At first, I didn't understand what he was saying. Then it hit me. "Oh," I shook my head. "I didn't even want to go out with him. He somehow saw me at some café and kept shouting my name until I heard him. Then Jessica and Alice set me up. I swear I had nothing to do with it. I don't even like the guy's company." I didn't know why I kept babbling. I didn't know why I even cared what Edward thought. Sure, he was my friend. But seriously, why was I feeling so guilty about this? Why did I feel the need to tell him I wasn't even remotely interested in Mike Newton? I didn't understand any of it, so I just tried to ignore the feeling.

The corners of Edward's mouth slowly started pulling up from my rant, so I stopped talking.

"Bella," he said, as he ran his hand through my hair. "I'm saying this because I care about you. I truly, genuinely do. Newton is not good company. I know this because we have a 'history' together. We've known each other ever since I started going to this University. We used to…" he hesitated, torn. He shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is that I've known him for a while, Bella. He's a player. Even though he's turned it down a notch or two, he's still the same person, and—"

I rolled my eyes at his antics. "Edward, relax. He's not going to do anything to me."

"You don't have to do this, you know. I would be more than happy to kick his sorry a—"

"Tempting… but sorry, no." For some reason, I felt if I asked him to, he really would beat Mike up into a pulp, without any regret or second thoughts.

"So…" he said conversationally, "you have no interest whatsoever in him?"

"No," I said, exasperated. "Honestly, he's annoying and whines like a five-year-old until he gets what he wants."

"You guys done yet?" Mike rudely called from the doorway.

I sighed. "That's my queue, I guess." Edward followed me out.

"Ready?" he asked, holding his hand out.

I nodded.

"Remember," Edward whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "I'll be closer than you think…" As I grabbed Mike's hand, Edward closed the door, winking at me.

Now, what was that all about?

* * *

**~*—-—The Date—-—*~**

* * *

I can't believe I let Jessica convince me to do this. And of course Alice just had to be in the loop and force me to dress in those clothes. Ugh, why had I let Jessica set me up, again?

It suddenly hit me; Alice and Jessica had arranged this without telling me a thing about it. That would explain why Alice was so keen on dressing me up this afternoon. It wasn't because of Edward's football match. It was because of my date. She remembered. And I had no choice but to accept… I was all ready and dressed up, after all. The reason Alice was spending the night at Jasper's was probably because she didn't want to face my 'fit.'

The idiot seemed oblivious to my mood, and kept blabbing on and on about how this date was going to be the 'best I ever had.' Then he realized that there was a song with that title, and started laughing at his own joke like the nut he was. His joke wasn't even that funny.

Honestly, didn't he notice all the stares we got? Sure, it was good to laugh once in a while, but didn't he ever hear of a thing called limits? After a while, though, he stopped laughing.

But then his senseless chatter started all over again.

Someone, shoot me. Please.

After a few minutes, we reached McDonalds.

I gave him a look that said 'you gotta be kidding me.' He ignored me and walked up to the register. He ordered some new sandwich for himself and a black coffee for me.

He didn't even ask for my consent.

And I hated black coffee.

"…so he's like, 'What?' And I was all, like, 'Oh no you di-int.' And then he was, like…"

Ugh. How long had it been?

I glanced at my watch.

Oh, God.

It had only been thirty seconds since we sat down, and I was already thinking ways of leaving.

Did I ever mention he gossiped and talked like a complete girl?

"…and I was like, 'No way!' "

Then he started unabashedly laughing, not noticing that I was completely ignoring him, or that people around him were giving him irritated looks.

"Um, excuse me. I have to go to the washroom," I lied. Without waiting for a response from him, I leaped up and scrambled to get away from him as quickly as I possibly could.

I washed my face twice and straightened up, staring at my pale, make-up covered reflection in the mirror looking back at me, and sighed. I didn't want to be here. How had I even gotten myself into this? Because I'm a sucker for those puppy-dog pouts, that's why. As I re-applied some lip gloss and touched up my face make-up, I gave myself a small pep talk, silently in my head.

_You can do this, Bella. What's Newton to you, anyway? Nothing. He's nothing compared to some of the slobs you've went out with before. Get your act together, girl. You're better than this. _

I sighed. I can do this. I gave myself a once-over, and stepped out of the washroom, head held high. Unfortunately, that wasn't the greatest idea.

As I neared my date, I didn't notice the carpet that was closest to my chair, the corner of it folded over. Naturally, with me being so clumsy and uncoordinated, I expected to call flat on my face, or at least straight into Newton's dinner. The heels attached to my feet merely added to that factor. Only I didn't stumble. I didn't even fall flat on my face. I simply lost my balance and somehow ended up crouching in front of Newton, sitting on one knee.

His eyes were wide. "B-B-Bella..." he stuttered. Okay, why was he stuttering?

"What?" I snapped. I simply tripped—it's hardly the end of the world.

He closed his eyes, balling his fists at his sides, muttering to himself. "She's a lunatic, Mickey. Relax." He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. "I can do this." What was he talking about? He suddenly brought his face closer to mine, inching closer and closer. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. His lips were soft and gentle, and he kept his hands at his sides. But I moved away from him before he could go farther. Because when I kissed him, I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. My body didn't even _want _to respond to his advances, all because my mind was on a certain someone else. And that scared the hell out of me.

"That…" he panted, "was amazing." I didn't say anything. Luckily, I didn't need to. He could start conversation by himself. "Look, Bella." He took a deep breath. "I know you're really into me, and I understand that. I mean, a lot of girls find it hard to resist my devilishly good looks and my charm, but…" What the hell was he talking about? "I'm just not ready for this type of commitment."

Okay, I was officially lost.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" _He _was the one that initiated the kiss in the first place, after all.

"Marriage, Bella. I'm… I'm not really a one-woman type of man."

My eyes widened. "W-why are you talking to _me_ about _marriage_?"

"Well, because you're proposing to me, and—"

"WHAT?" I yelled. I looked down at my position. Damn, I _did _look I was proposing.

"Well," he continued, "I'm just—"

"I tripped," I said through clenched teeth.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I. _Tripped._ It was an accident. Okay?" I had to restrain myself from hitting something.

How in hell did he come up with _that _idea? All I did was fall.

He suddenly seemed happy again and started blabbing on and on about nothing in general, so it was safe to tune him out.

My last breath of patience and self-control wholly shattered when I felt his _spit _and _saliva_ land on _my_ lower lip.

Damn Newton. Damn the pixie who forced me to do this. Damn it all.

I swiftly stood up. "And you know what I said?" I shrieked at him. "This is the worst date ever!" At his look of shock, I added, "Yes way!" It was much better than his 'No ways!' I didn't know we had an audience until I heard some clapping and whistling. I guess I wasn't the only one who was aggravated by his presence. As a grand finale, I grabbed my coffee and dumped the whole, entire cup on him.

I made a show of bowing, then I grabbed my purse and left.

As soon as I reached my car, I dug through my purse, fishing for my keys, glaring at my car.

"And they call me insane," a velvet voice muttered.

I whipped my head around. "What?"

He chuckled. "You're standing there glaring at your car. Do you have some sort of revulsion for your car, or something? And they call me the insane one," he repeated sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you be any more of a jerk?" I snapped. Just because I recently escaped the worst date of my life, it didn't mean I wasn't cold. Or tired. Or annoyed.

"Yes, actually I could, but then I would probably risk getting smacked, so I'm trying to be good," he joked.

"If this is you being good, then I don't want to be close when you're actually being a jerk," I replied. "Geez," I continued, setting my hands over my hyperactive heart. "You know how bad you scared me?"

He chuckled. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything on the matter.

"I'm never, ever going on a blind date EVER again," I vowed.

"Amen," he said.

I turned, putting my keys in the door of my truck.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I sighed. I was tired, and annoyed. Couldn't I just go home to my warm bed already?

"Have dinner with me?" he asked.

"Um, actually Edward, I kinda already ate," I mumbled, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

Ugh! What was he doing to me? Why did he have to have such a huge effect on me, physically and emotionally? Why was he making me feel the way I _do _feel when I'm around him? And _why _did _I_ feel guilty for not accepting _dinner_ with him?

"Fine, then," he said, giving me a dazzling smile. "Maybe some other time…"

I sucked in a breath, having trouble breathing all of a sudden. When did it get so hot out here?

I turned back to my car. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Beautiful."

I rolled my eyes, turning the key in the ignition. Nothing happened. No roar, no sound. Nothing.

"Ugh!" I closed my eyes, resting my head on the steering wheel. "It's not starting."

He was quiet for a moment. "Do you want me to take a look at it?"

I opened my eyes, surprised.

"Are there any conditions?" I asked warily. I was tired, cold, and annoyed. I wanted to sleep in my warm, cozy bed. Friend or foe, I didn't want to spend another minute longer than necessary here.

He chuckled. "No," he said. "No strings attached." He rolled the sleeves of his polo shirt up to his elbow and examined my car, leaning over the engine. I spent the next few minutes ogling him and all his glory. Why couldn't Mike be like him? Why did I have to get stuck with all the stupidest guys for dates?

"Hmm," Edward hummed thoughtfully.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" I asked.

He stood up and looked at me. "I think I get the jist of it." He started explaining some mechanical, technical stuff that I had no idea whatsoever about, and so I just stared at him. He suddenly put his index finger under my chin and closed my mouth. "Careful there, Bella. We don't want to catch flies, now do we?" I blushed and yanked my face away from him, not wanting him to see me blush, again. "Come on." he said. "I'll walk you home..." I was about to say something, but he cut me off. "Please?" he pouted. "It's not you I worry about." He looked left and right, making sure no one listening in. Then the leaned down and whisped, "I'm actually really, really scared of the dark." He said this as if he were confessing a deep, dark secret.

I had to laugh. "You _so_ are not."

He chuckled, reaching out to grab my hand. "I just might be."

"Okay then," I agreed. Thanks." I didn't take my hand back though. His hand was warm, strong, and made me feel safe. I always wanted to be with him. Our dorm was about six blocks away. We walked in a peaceful silence for a while.

"It looks like there'll be no more blind dates for you."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, curious.

"Well, you just get _so_ crabby; it's kinda hard to ignore it."

I blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to flip at you—"

"It's fine," he said, smiling. "I get it."

I smiled, looking down at the ground. "So, Edward…"

"Yes, Bella?" He looked down at me questioningly.

I asked the one question that was literally eating away at me. "How do you know Mike?"

He sighed and looked straight ahead, all traces of humour gone. "You really want to know?"

"Uh… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"We just… Well, I don't really know how it all started. But we met in my first year here, when we were trying out for the football team," he said this, looking at the road straight ahead. "We went to parties and got drunk together. We went out with tons girls, not giving a care of the world around us, and…" he trailed off, finally looking at me. "I think you get what I'm trying to imply here."

I nodded. I think I did. "But how'd you become 'enemies'?"

"We had this pact, where we wouldn't let any mere girl get into our friendship, and it remained that way." He hesitated. "Then, I noticed a girl here, at Twilight University. She was the first girl I really, really noticed." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "She was gorgeous, smart, witty, sporty, everything a guy would ever want in a girl…" he looked at me from the corner of his eye for a second. "Turns out, he wanted her too," his voice turned darker. "We fought; he eventually gave up, and left, along with our 'friendship'. Turns out he lied about leaving her alone."

I was still processing this information.

I hated how my stomach plummeted when he admitted he liked a girl. I hated how my heart dropped, and how my eyes stung with tears that were blurring my vision. I rapidly blinked, trying to get rid of my tears. I hated how I was so affected by this man, and I didn't even know _why._

We were silent for a moment. "Who is it?"

He looked down at me, smiling. "I can't really tell you that."

I tried to keep my voice normal. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure if she even _likes_ me in the first place."

"Why would you say that?" I asked, surprised. "Any girl would be lucky to be with you."

"See, that's just it. She's gorgeous. Sexy as hell…" He shook his head, smiling. "She doesn't even realize it half the time. She's witty and smart, but… so damn confusing at the same time. One moment, she seems like she's completely into me. The next… she's not. I just don't get her feelings."

_She's gorgeous. Sexy as hell… _

His words kept buzzing around in my head. I fought back the tears again.

"What's her name?" I asked casually.

"I can't tell you that."

"Well… what does she look like?" Maybe I could figure it out with a description.

"She has gorgeous brown hair that ends at her elbow." He said this while gently running his hand through my soft hair. "And she's about average height. She has a smile to die for and a lean, stunning body. But her eyes are what captivate me the most. They're a beautiful chocolate brown colour, and hold nothing but passion, and truth. Not only is she physically attractive, but she's stunning from the inside, too."

By now, we reached the school dorms. Since Alice and Jasper were staying at his dorm, he decided to spend the night at mine and Alice's.

"You know, you sound like you're in love," I pointed out as I unlocked the door to my dorm.

He gave me a dazzling smile. "Maybe you're right."

Most guys wouldn't admit things like Edward was. They'd most likely deny it. No guy was ever as open to me as Edward was… He was so sweet. And that only made him more perfect.

It was too bad he was already after a girl. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and—

"Edward," I whined, suddenly realizing something. "Anyone can fit that depiction… I mean, even _I_ fit in the description you just gave."

He looked at me like I was missing something completely obvious. "In my rant, did I ever mention how she continuously tends to miss the obvious?" he spat. "There could be a huge neon sign with flashing lights right beside her, and she probably wouldn't notice." He stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I quickly changed into a tank top and black short shorts while he was in the bathroom, and replayed the conversation over and over in my head as I lay in my bed. I became more confused as time went on. I didn't stop thinking about it even after Edward came out of the bedroom and climbed into the other bed, mumbling a short, clipped "Good Night." I didn't understand what I had done to make him angry at me.

For the first time in my life, I silently cried myself to sleep, all for a boy I liked, who didn't like even like me back. He probably didn't even want to talk to me anymore.

* * *

I had one of the strangest dreams ever. In my dream, I was standing in front of a mirror, hearing Edward's deep, velvet voice echo through the room. Only, I couldn't see him at all—he wasn't in the room. And I couldn't see myself either. It was like there was a veil over my body, blocking me from seeing myself.

_"…She's about average height…" _

The blurred figure shown in the mirror became slightly clearer. She looked as tall as I did.

_"…She has gorgeous brown hair that ends at her elbow…" _

I could distinctly see soft, brown elbow-length hair, but the face was still blurred.

_"…She has a smile to die for and a lean, stunning body…" _

The picture became shaper, more focused.

_"…Her eyes are what captivate me the most. They're a beautiful chocolate brown colour, and hold nothing but passion and truth…" _

As the last 'barrier' was removed, I suddenly saw myself—my own reflection—standing before me.

_"Not only is she physically attractive, but she's stunning from the inside, too." _

My voice suddenly echoed through the room, startling me. _"You know, you sound like you're in love." _Only, I didn't speak; my mouth wasn't moving.

_"Maybe you're right,"_ Edward's smiling voice echoed.

I woke up covered in cold sweat, gasping, panting, trying to regul

* * *

ate my breathing. There was a blanket covering me. Huh, that was odd. I didn't recall covering myself with a blanket. Then I scanned the room and my eyes landed on my alarm clock.

_1: 30 A.M._, it flashed in blood red letters. I rubbed my tired eyes.

Why was I up this late at night? My gaze landed on Edward and the reason suddenly hit me full forced like a tonne of bricks. I gasped as my dream and Edward's words came flooding back to me. I suddenly realized—I liked Edward. As in I really, really liked him. Not just the temporary high school crush type, either. That was why my over-reactive heart always fluttered in his presence, or why my palms became sweaty when he talked to me, or why my body felt tingly shocks whenever he touched me. I liked him. I was attracted to him. My body knew it. My subconscious knew it. I somehow failed to notice it. Edward was right. I did miss the obvious, even when it was laid out in front of me. I wasn't going to deny it any longer. But there was one problem.

I wasn't sure if he really was talking about me, or it was my overactive imagination taunting me with someone I couldn't have. Now that I knew I liked Edward, and was ready to go to the next step, it seemed much, much harder to grasp the fact that he might possibly want someone else. Why? All because I wasn't denying my feelings any longer, and because I never dealt with rejection before, I didn't know what to expect, or what to brace myself for.

For once, I was listening to my heart.

There was no denying it—I was anxious. I couldn't wait until Edward woke up so I could talk to him. And because of that, I couldn't sleep, not even if I tried. I tossed and turned in bed, with no avail whatsoever. I stared at the ceiling, willing myself to sleep. But it wouldn't come. I sighed, annoyed, and turned over on my side.

My alarm clock told me it was a little after three in the morning.

For the millionth time in two hours, my eyes drifted off to Edward, watching his sleeping form. I got up and walked over to him, crouching beside the bed. He was laying on his back with one arm tucked under his head. It was as if he fell asleep staring at the ceiling. His expression was so peaceful and calm. For a while, I just stared at him, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he took deep breaths. As if my hand had a mind of its' own, it slowly went and touched the tips of his hair. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft and silky. He moved a little, but didn't wake up. Lightly, my hands skimmed over his biceps and traced the contours of his muscular arms, and over to the planes of his smooth, shirtless chest. I felt his rock-hard ab muscles clench under my hand. I didn't know how I failed to notice exactly how muscular he was.

"Mmm. I could get used to waking up like this," he mumbled, sleep clouding his voice as well as desire.

I froze. He was awake.

I pulled my hand back immediately and moved my eyes up to his face, afraid of what he was going to say. I didn't even know if he was still mad at me or not.

I completely regretted this. I should've just sat on my bed and waited rather than going over to him and getting lost with his looks and beauty.

Too late now.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," he replied as he wrapped his arms around me and effortlessly swung me onto the bed, on top of him. He ran his fingers gently through my hair. I was pressed up against him that I felt every detail of his body, and because I was so close to him, I was inhaling his heavenly scent, too. My hands were frozen on his chest. "I'm not mad at you," he whispered huskily in my ear, as if reading my mind. "I could never be mad at you."

"But what about last night—"

"I wasn't mad at you, Beautiful. I'm sorry for leading you to that conclusion." With one hand around my waist, he moved the other to side of my face and softly rubbed my jaw. He cupped my cheek. "I was mad at myself, for always messing up."

"How did you mess up?" I whispered.

He never broke eye contact until now. "I always mess up. Or say something wrong. Or don't say the right thing."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

He sighed, and I felt the vibration of it through his chest. "I take it you understand the depth of my feelings for you? And that's why you came over here?" I nodded at him. "And you were probably confused at first why I snapped last night?" Again, I nodded. He sighed and looked at me again. "I should've just said it at the beginning, come clean and explained just how much I was attracted to you. From the moment I lay eyes on you at the airport, I was smitten with you. I mean, you were just so beautiful." I was glad it was dark enough that he didn't see my blush. He ran his thumb over my cheek. "I love your blush." Oh, crap. I guess not. "I was constantly thinking about you for days and days on end. You could only imagine my surprise when we ran into each other at the University, or when I found out you were Alice's roommate… Then you found out my reputation with girls. I didn't understand why I was affected by your words, and I honestly didn't understand why you felt resentment against me. I decided to ignore you. I mean, you made it quite apparent you wanted nothing to do with me. But as the days went on, I missed you, and I realized you didn't resent _me_, but my _actions_. So evidently, I tried to change—for you. I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you. As I got to know you better, I found I enjoyed your persona, your company, and your reactions." Noticing my confusion, he added, "You never react to a situation like I'd expect you to. You always keep me on my toes. You have a real personality. You don't do things based on what others think, but on what you like. You don't judge, and ignore the people who do judge you. You're a strong, independent woman, and selfless—"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up there, Edward," I interrupted, shocked. I couldn't believe he actually said what he said. "Selfless? Strong? Not judgmental? Independent? Honestly, _where_ are you getting this stuff from? I'm anything but those words." _I'm probably the most selfish person I know. _

He rolled us over so he was hovering over me, keeping his weight on his forearms. "You are not selfish, Sweetheart. And you are definitely NOT the most selfish person I know."

_Oh, my God. I said that out loud? _

He chuckled. "Yes, you did."

_What other stuff had I said to him that I was unaware of? _

He smirked. "I'm not sure…but you do tend to speak your mind quite often when I'm around."

I covered my face with my hands. God, this was embarrassing. It was more than embarrassing—it was mortifying.

"Come on, Beautiful. Don't be embarrassed." He gently removed my hands from my face. "Would you like to hear the rest of my story?"

_Damn him. How does he always know what to say? _

He laughed. "Well, do you?"

Stubbornly, I refused to say anything. I just nodded. He rolled us over again so I was on top, and so he didn't have to support himself on his arms.

"So I was obviously smitten with you. God, I wanted you. I mean, who wouldn't?" He was making me blush again. "But you were different. A good different… I guess, to save all this time and inconvenience, I should've just told you how I felt from the beginning."

"Why didn't you?" I whispered.

He ran his index finger down my cheek. "Because I was afraid of rejection."

Ah, he was so used to girls coming up to him, and the one that he was actually interested in didn't.

I smiled. "You know how clichéd that sounds?"

He grinned back. "Yes, I suppose it does…" He sat us up and leaned against the headboard, so that I was straddling him. My arms were around his neck. "Now that you know how my story, care to share yours?"

I blushed and looked down.

_He just told me he's been head over heels for me for some time now, and what am I supposed to say? Oh Edward, I just had a dream last night and that's how I realized my feelings for you. _

So not going to happen.

His smouldering emerald green eyes were staring at me with an intensity that could only make me blush. And the way he was rubbing circles on my bare thigh was definitely not helping me. I inhaled sharply.

I looked up to see him smiling widely.

Why was he smiling like that?

"Stop that," I finally said.

"What?"

"_That._ Stop distracting me."

"Like this?" he asked innocently.

His warm hand trailed down my bare thigh to my ankle, and started rubbing circles over it. I shivered—and it wasn't from the cold. I was actually really hot now. His hand suddenly went past my ribcage and I giggled before I could control myself.

A devious grin spread across his face. "Ticklish, are we?"

Before I could answer, he started attacking my stomach. "Ed-Ed—" I couldn't stop laughing. "S-sto-p. P-plee-aase." He didn't stop. "Mercy!" I screamed. "Mercy!"

He finally stopped. He tsked. "You're going to wake up the neighbours, Beautiful."

I pointed my finger at his chest. "And whose fault is that?"

"Hey," he threw his hands up, "don't look at me."

I glared at him. "I'll get you back for that," I warned. But I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Of course you will, Princess." He didn't seem the least bit worried. He opened his arms—an irresistible offer. "Now come over here and sleep."

I looked at the clock. It was already five in the morning.

I crawled over to him and lay down, tangling my legs with his, and feeling him wrap his strong arms around me. I loved being held in his embrace. It made me feel safe.

And warm.

And happy.

And blissful.

But most of all, I felt _loved._

I didn't know what me and Edward were exactly, but I didn't care. I wanted him, he wanted me, and we were both happy. And for the first time since I got here, I didn't have trouble sleeping. I actually welcomed the exultant shadows as slumber took me over.


End file.
